


Geistspringer

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cover Art, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, First Time, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Sondergesandte Rodney McKay kommt an den Hof des Großkönigs, um sich den Prototyp einer Waffe anzuschauen und ein Buch für König Daniel zu erstehen. Schon am ersten Abend fällt ihm John Sheppard auf. Von da an entwickelt sich nichts mehr so, wie es vorgesehen war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geistspringer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aislingde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/gifts).



> Beta: Meinen allerbesten Dank an Tamara!  
> 

 

Rodney McKay, der neu ernannte Sondergesandte seiner Majestät, schimpfte schon seit einer halben Stunde ununterbrochen vor sich hin. Genauer gesagt, seit sie begonnen hatten, die Wearina-Sümpfe zu durchqueren und ihn die Mücken piesackten. Rodney hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass die Blutsauger feuchtes, warmes Klima liebten. Aber das schien bei dieser Sorte nicht so zu sein. Denn obwohl die ersten Schneeflocken fielen und der Atem in der Luft kondensierte, waren sie zu Hunderten unterwegs. Den Sonderbotschafter bissen sie ganz besonders oft. War jedenfalls Rodneys Eindruck.

„Warum konnte meine Schwester nicht zu Großkönig Cowen reiten?“, fragte er einen seiner Begleiter, Magister Zelenka, bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal. „Sie ist viel besser in solchen Verhandlungsdingen als ich, außerdem ist das ihre Aufgabe. Wir haben schon vor Jahren eine gut funktionierende Arbeitsteilung vereinbart.“ Er schlug nach einem Blutsauger. „Jeannie ist für die Außenkontakte verantwortlich, ich sehe zu, dass unsere Mitarbeiter spuren. Und jetzt so etwas! Ich wäre so viel lieber daheim geblieben und hätte weiter an den Tr…“

„Rodney, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Ihre Schwester hochschwanger ist“, erklärte Magister Zelenka genervt. „Sie darf nicht mehr reiten.“  
„Ich dachte, Schwangerschaft wäre keine Krankheit“, schnappte Rodney bösartig. „Jedenfalls hat Jeannie mir das versichert, als sie mit den Forschungen an dem Fluggerät weitermachen wollte.“  
„Es besteht ja wohl ein Unterschied zwischen ein paar Stunden an einem Zeichenbrett sitzen und an einem fast zehntägigen Ritt teilnehmen“, beschied ihm Zelenka kurz angebunden, schüttelte den Kopf, trieb sein Pferd an und schloss zu Major Carter auf, damit er den Klagen nicht länger ausgesetzt war.

„Mistviecher!“, knurrte Rodney und schlug auf seinen Hals, neben seinem Gesicht eine der wenigen freien Stellen, die seine Kleidung sehen ließ. Der Rest seiner Haut war unter kniehohen Stiefeln, einer Hose aus strapazierfähigem Leder, einem gestepptem Wams, einem leichtem Kettenhemd, ausladenden Kragen und Lederhandschuhen gut verpackt.

Es war so ungerecht! Warum musste ausgerechnet er sich durch diese mückenverseuchte Gegend quälen? Der König hätte doch bestimmt auch jemand anderes finden können.

Die Wearina-Sümpfe waren bei niemandem sehr beliebt, und kaum besiedelt, die wenigen Sumpfbewohner, die es gab, bekam man nie zu Gesicht, wenn sie es nicht wollten. Die ausgedehnten Moorflächen bildeten eine sehr wirksame, natürliche Grenze zwischen dem Reich der Genii, das von Großkönig Cowen regiert wurde und den nord-westlichen Provinzen von König Daniels Reich.

Die Pfade durch die Sümpfe waren schmal, zum Teil mit hölzernen Bohlen befestigt und machten es unmöglich, dort mit einer großen Armee aufzumarschieren. Fast einen ganzen Tag brauchten man, um sie hinter sich zu lassen und anschließend auf breiteren Straßen wieder besser voran zu kommen. Leider hatte Rodneys Reisegruppe noch einen halben Tag vor sich.

König Daniel hatte Rodney mit einer kleinen Eskorte von zwölf Bewaffneten, drei Dienern und drei Kollegen zum Großkönig geschickt, da dessen Leute eine neue Waffengattung entwickelt hatte. Sie hatten ein Faustrohr gebaut, das sie als revolutionäre Neuerung anpriesen, und bei dem die Ausbildung der Schützen nur wenige Tage in Anspruch nahm. Daniel wollte jetzt eine Expertenmeinung haben, ob es sich lohnte, solche Handrohre zu erwerben, oder ob sie noch nicht ausgereift waren.

Außerdem – und das war wohl der Hauptgrund für seine Reise vermutete Rodney – wollte König Daniel ein Buch haben. Es war bekannt, dass Cowen eines der wenigen erhaltenen Exemplare der Gedichtzyklen von Tura besaß, das auf über fünfhundert Jahre geschätzt wurde, und das er jetzt zum Verkauf anbot. Es war handgeschrieben und mit aufwändigen Blattgoldintarsien verziert, und König Daniel, der schöne alte Dinge und Bücher über alles liebte, brannte darauf, es seiner Sammlung einzuverleiben.

So hatte er Rodney kurzerhand zum Sondergesandten ernannt, ihn mit einer prall gefüllten Börse ausgestattet, Magister Zelenka und Magistra Kusanagi sowie eine Expertin für Handschriften, Elizabeth Weir, zur Seite gestellt und nach Nordwesten geschickt. McKay hatte versucht abzulehnen, aber erstens war es schwierig, dem König einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, wenn der es drauf anlegte und zweitens hatte seine Schwester ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht.

„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen, Jeannie. Das weißt du doch, Diplomatie war noch nie meine Stärke.“  
„Es ist eine billige Ausrede zu sagen, dass es nicht deine Stärke ist. Du kannst ja zur Abwechslung erst mal dein Hirn einschalten, ehe du dein Mundwerk benutzt, dann wird das auch mit der Diplomatie klappen.“  
„Aber es kommt doch nicht auf ein paar Wochen an. Wenn du wieder reisen kannst …“  
„Rodney Meredith McKay! Du bist ein erwachsener Mann! Du wirst dich gefälligst zusammenreißen. Wenn der König meint, dass es wichtig ist, dann wirst du gefälligst da hin reisen. Und außerdem wäre da noch …“ Sie hatte noch eine ganze Kladde voller Argumente gehabt, warum er den Auftrag nicht ablehnen konnte.

Rodney seufzte in der Erinnerung an diese Unterredung tief auf. Ein wenig Recht hatte seine Schwester ja. Der König stattete sie wirklich großzügig mit Geldern für ihre Forschungen aus und ließ ihnen in ihrem Wissenschaftsministerium, das sie gemeinsam führten, weitgehend freie Hand. Natürlich mussten sie auch Resultate erbringen. Landwirtschaftliche Geräte, Brückenbau, Langbogen und Belagerungsmaschinen verbessern und die Körperpanzerung der Soldaten undurchdringlicher und leichter machen, daneben durften sie aber auch an solch hochtrabenden Plänen wie Fluggeräten herumbasteln.

Wenn alles gut ging, kostete ihn dieser „kleine Ausflug“, wie ihn seine Schwester in völliger Verkennung der Strapazen genannt hatte, bestimmt vier Wochen seiner kostbaren Zeit. Warum war Jeannie auch ausgerechnet jetzt schwanger?

Wenigstens hatten sie am Abend die schrecklichen Sümpfe hinter sich gelassen und Major Carter, die für die Sicherheit und die Planung der Reise zuständig war, führte sie in einen kleinen Gasthof, dessen gutes Essen seine Laune wenigstens halbwegs wieder herstellte.

Das unangenehmste Stück ihrer Reise jedenfalls war geschafft. Wenn alles gut ging, wären sie in drei Tagen im Palast des Großkönigs und da warteten ja wohl hoffentlich alle Annehmlichkeiten auf ihn. Außerdem hoffte Rodney, dass er die Gelegenheit haben würde, die berühmten Waffenschmieden der Genii anzuschauen, denn in der Produktion von Waffen waren Cowens Leute eindeutig führend. Wenn er einen Blick auf ihre Produktionsstätten werfen könnte, dann hätte sich dieser strapaziöse Ritt wenigstens ein bisschen gelohnt.

\----------------------------------------------

Die Palastburg des Großkönigs war schon von weitem sichtbar. Sie lag auf einem ungefähr dreihundert Meter hohen, nur nach vorne abgeflachten Felsen. An den anderen Seiten boten steile, graue Felswände Sicherheit. Der Palast lag ganz oben auf dem Plateau mit einer atemberaubenden Aussicht über das umliegende Land. Das Herz der alten Stadt, die sich an der flacher abfallenden Seite angesiedelt hatte, wurde von vier Wehrtürmen geschützt, die gesamte Stadt war von einer dicken Stadtmauer umschlossen und konnte nur durch zwei Stadttore betreten oder verlassen werden.

John Sheppard befand sich in einem der zahlreichen Innenhöfe, die es neben ausgedehnten Gärten und Plätzen mit Springbrunnen und Ruhebänken überall in der Palastanlage gab. Er spielte mit einem Wachmann, der gerade außer Dienst war, Wandball.

„Ich habe gehört, die Gesandte des Seenreichs, Jeannie McKay, soll eine erfolgreiche Erfinderin und harte Verhandlungspartnerin sein“, keuchte Johns Partner, Ronon Dex, atemlos zwischen zwei Schlägen.  
„Habe ich auch gehört. Dazu noch schön und verheiratet, so viel ich weiß. Mach dir also keine Hoffnungen“, neckte John.  
Ronon lachte. „Ich bin nicht auf der Suche.“

John drosch mit seinem Holzschläger auf den kleinen Ball ein, der gegen die Wand sprang und so schnell zurückkam, dass er für seinen Gegner unerreichbar war. „Vierzehn zu zwölf.“  
„Verdammt, Sheppard, du bist heute zu gut für mich.“  
„Ich nutze gnadenlos aus, dass du heute Nachtdienst hattest“, lachte John.  
„Wen bringt sie alles mit?“, wollte Ronon wissen.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ungefähr zwanzig Leute erwartet werden.“

Schon seit Tagen hatte John von nichts anderem mehr reden gehört, als von der Delegation aus König Daniels Seenreich. Natürlich waren vor allem Gerüchte im Umlauf, und die Dienstboten, die die Gastgemächer herrichteten, wussten nicht viel, aber immerhin, wieviel Leute erwartet wurden.

Gäste bedeuteten Abwechslung im täglichen Einerlei und vor allem Nachrichten von außerhalb der Palastmauern. Deshalb sah John der Ankunft mit Freude entgegen.

Dex verschlug auch den nächsten Ball.  
„Noch zwei Punkte, dann habe ich gewonnen“, verkündete John erfreut.  
„Dazu wird es wohl nicht mehr kommen.“ Ronon klemmte sich seinen Schläger unter den Arm und trat an die hüfthohe Brüstung des Hofes, in dem sie spielten. „Das sieht sehr nach einem Boten aus.“ Er zeigte auf einen Mann, der zum Haupttor der Stadt hineinritt. „Er trägt die Farben des Seenreichs.“  
„Komm, lass uns herausfinden, wann sie hier eintreffen werden.“  
„Einverstanden.“

Sie sammelten ihre Bälle auf, nahmen ihre Schläger, gingen zurück in die Haupthalle und erfuhren, dass der Besuch innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden erwartet wurde.

Ronon verabschiedete sich. Da er bei der Ehrengarde war, musste er wieder seine Uniform anlegen. Auch John begab sich in sein Zimmer und zog die durchschwitzten Kleidungsstücke aus und etwas Festlicheres an.

Nach der Ankunft dauerte es noch drei Stunden, ehe alle Gäste in ihren Gemächern untergebracht waren und sich frisch gemacht hatten. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit begann das Abendessen. Es wurde reichlich aufgetischt, aber das eigentliche Festmahl war für den nächsten Tag vorgesehen, an diesem Abend wollte man den Gästen die Möglichkeit geben, sich früh auf ihre Zimmer zurückzuziehen und nach den Strapazen der Reise auszuruhen.

John wusste, dass die dunkelgrüne, aus feiner Wolle gefertigte Tunika, die er trug, gut an ihm aussah. Und das war durchaus seine Absicht. Denn er hatte herausgefunden, dass es viel leichter war, das zu bekommen, was man wollte, wenn man hübsch und elegant wirkte. Es fiel ihm leicht, mit Leuten über Nichtigkeiten zu plaudern und dabei doch Dinge herauszufinden, die ihm wichtig waren, ohne dass sich seine Gesprächspartner ausgehorcht vorkamen.

Nach Jeannie McKay hielt er jedoch vergeblich Ausschau. Er erfuhr von einem Diener, dass stattdessen ihr Bruder Rodney gekommen war. Nun, das war auch okay, sein Charme wirkte meist auch bei Männern. Er würde bestimmt mit ihm auskommen.

„Nein, nein, nein! Wollen Sie mich umbringen? Es ist mir ganz egal, ob Sie diese Blume mühevoll in einem gläsernen Haus herangezüchtet haben oder nicht. Sie stinkt! Ich will sie nicht in meiner Nähe haben. Nehmen Sie sie weg! Sofort!“ Ein gut gekleideter Mann, ungefähr in Johns Alter, der eine Tunika aus den blauen Stoffen trug, für die das Seenreich bekannt war, gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen und der Dienstbote, den er so anfuhr, schaute unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte.

John gab dem Dienstboten ein Zeichen, die Blume mitzunehmen und sich zurückzuziehen und fragte den Fremden, der offensichtlich zu der Delegation der Gäste gehörte: „Sie mögen keine Hyazinthen? Sie sind der ganze Stolz unseres Gärtners zu dieser Jahreszeit.“ John lud ihn ein, ihm in einen anderen Teil des Raumes zu folgen.  
„Was ist an: ‚Sie stinken’ so unverständlich?“, schnappte der Mann und blieb stehen.  
„Ungefähr die Hälfte der Mensch empfindet so, für die andere Hälfte stellt ihr Duft einen Wohlgeruch dar.“

„Ach ja? Und wer sind Sie? Der Gärtner?“ Herausfordernd verschränkte der Fremde die Arme vor der Brust.  
John lächelte. „Nein, ich bin nicht der Gärtner. Mein Name ist John Sheppard.“ Er verbeugte sich kurz. „Ich wohne hier. Und Sie sind…?“  
„Sonderbotschafter Rodney McKay“, stellte sich Johns Gegenüber mürrisch vor, neigte ebenfalls den Kopf und musterte John danach unverhohlen.

Oh je, dieser miesepetrige Mensch war also der Sonderbotschafter? John neigte noch einmal den Kopf und sagte: „Ich werde veranlassen, dass keine Hyazinthen in Ihr Zimmer gestellt werden und wir werden einen Platz am Tisch suchen, der weit von den stinkenden Blumen entfernt ist.“  
„Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von dem Gestank!“  
John vermutete eher, dass McKay schon Kopfschmerzen hatte, so verbissen, wie er schaute. „Wollen Sie mich einen Moment auf den Balkon begleiten?“, erkundigte sich John. „Vielleicht hilft frische Luft?“  
„Der erste vernünftige Vorschlag, den irgendjemand macht.“

Doch ehe sie ihn in die Tat umsetzen konnten, betrat Großkönig Cowen mit dem Rest seines Gefolges den Raum. Er trug einen knöchellangen, dunkelroten ärmellosen Mantel, der mit dem Wappen der Genii bestickt war, der Rest seiner Kleidung war schwarz. Auf seinen grauen Locken thronte eine schmale Goldkrone. Das war nicht volle Staatstracht, aber mehr, als er zu informellen Anlässen, bei denen er sich gerne als wohlmeinender Landjunker darstellte, trug.

Der Großkönig lud nach einer ausführlichen Begrüßung aller Gäste den Botschafter und seine Begleiter an seinen Tisch ein und alles, was John machen konnte, war, die Hyazinthen in McKays Nähe entfernen zu lassen.

Während des Essens saß John so, dass er den Botschafter beobachten konnte. McKay aß wahllos und schnell von den aufgetischten Speisen, meckerte mit allen Leuten in seinem Gefolge herum, bemühte sich aber offensichtlich, dem Großkönig und dessen Leuten gegenüber etwas weniger kurz angebunden zu sein. Was ihm nicht immer gelang.

John genoss es außerordentlich, dass mal jemand mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung zu Cowen sagte: „So ein Blödsinn!“ und der Großkönig nichts unternehmen konnte, als die Zähne aufeinander zu beißen und gezwungen zu lächeln. Die Respektlosigkeit des hohen Gastes war erfrischend.

Nach dem Essen gab es noch Kaffee, Tee und Schokolade. Ein Teil der Anwesenden verzog sich ins Raucherzimmer, die anderen flanierten durch den Hauptsaal und schnell bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen, in denen erzählt und diskutiert wurde.

„Geht es Ihren Kopfschmerzen besser?“, erkundigte sich John bei McKay, der sich an einer Tasse mit heißem Kaffee festhielt.  
„Nein. Ich hoffe nur, dass das Bett wenigstens bequem ist.“  
„Mit Daunenfedern gefüllte Decken“, versprach John.  
„Das klingt nicht schlecht.“ McKay warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu.

„Soll ich veranlassen, dass man Ihnen ein heißes Bad einlässt? Oder was unternehmen Sie für gewöhnlich, um ihre Kopfschmerzen los zu werden?“  
„Ich trinke einen grässlichen Tee aus Pfeffer, Bockshornklee, Fenchel, Mariendistel und Thymian, den mir Carson, mein quacksalbernder Freund, zusammenrührt, der aber erstaunlicherweise recht gut hilft.“  
„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es das alles in der Küche gibt.“ John lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Zwei, drei Zutaten davon tun es auch.“ McKay fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

John winkte einen Diener heran und sie gaben ihm gemeinsam den Auftrag, den Tee in der Küche zu bestellen und mitzubringen und für den Sonderbotschafter ein heißes Bad vorzubereiten.

„Sind Sie mit dem Großkönig verwandt?“, erkundigte sich McKay. „Ich meine, weil Sie hier einfach so Aufträge erteilen können.“  
„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich lebe hier am Hof.“  
„Ähm … Wie war noch gleich der Name?“  
„John Sheppard. Ich bin …“

„Oh, Göttin, ja!“ Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern. „Der jüngste Sohn des Barons von Sheppard.“ Er richtete seine Zeigefinger auf John und fuhr fort: „Sie sind eine der politischen Geiseln, die die aufständischen Barone an den Hof des Großkönigs schicken mussten, nachdem ihr Aufstand niedergeschlagen worden war. Das ist jetzt elf Jahre her.“

McKay war sichtlich stolz darauf, dass er mit dem Namen etwas verbinden konnte. John fragte sich, ob es wohl seine Schwester gewesen war, die ihn mit Akten auf diesen Auslandsbesuch vorbereitet hatte? Sie schien dann aber vergessen zu haben, ihm mitzuteilen, dass man das auch diplomatischer verpacken konnte. Die Worte trafen glücklicherweise nicht mehr so, wie sie noch vor zehn Jahren getroffen hätten. Die Zeit hatte geholfen, dass John sich mit seinem Schicksal halbwegs arrangiert hatte.

„Ja, auf den Punkt gebracht“, bestätigte John. Ganz hatte er die Bitterkeit aus seinen Worten wohl aber nicht heraushalten können.  
„Ähm … das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen, nicht wahr?“, fragte der Sonderbotschafter kleinlaut.

Bei dem schuldbewussten Gesicht musste John einfach anfangen zu grinsen. „Das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass McKay es böse oder abwertend gemeint hatte. Und auf seine Menschenkenntnis konnte er sich eigentlich immer verlassen. „Es ist ja die Wahrheit. Ich bin tatsächlich schon fast zwölf Jahre hier.“  
„Ich w…“

„Sie müssen der Sonderbotschafter des Seenreichs sein“, unterbrach eine hübsche, blonde Frau in einem reich verzierten grünen Kleid, das Gespräch der beiden und lächelte McKay an.  
„Jennifer“, meinte John und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.  
„Baroness Jennifer Keller“, stellte sie sich vor und streckte dem Botschafter die Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und schüttelte.  
„Sehr erfreut.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet etwas anderes. John erinnerte er ein verschrecktes Kaninchen.

Jennifer wandte sich an John. „John, mein Lieber, hast du den Botschafter jetzt nicht schon lange genug mit Beschlag belegt?“, fragte sie mit falscher Freundlichkeit. Dann wandte sie sich erneut an McKay. „Begleiten Sie mich auf den Balkon? Der Sternenhimmel ist wunderschön“, zwitscherte sie und schaute den Sonderbotschafter von unten mit großen Augen an.

John wurde es bald schlecht bei dieser schüchternen, unschuldig-naiven Darbietung. Denn wenn sie etwas ganz bestimmt nicht war, dann schüchtern und naiv.  
„Ähm … ja …“ McKay warf John einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zu und forderte ihn eindeutig auf, ihn zu retten.

„Ich denke, Botschafter, Ihr Badewasser wartet“, sagte John und musste innerlich grinsen, als McKay erleichtert aufatmete und Jennifer ihm bitterböse Blicke zuwarf.

„Das Badewasser. Genau! Und der Tee. Heißer Tee. Gegen meine Kopfschmerzen. Ich muss jetzt wirklich in mein Zimmer gehen.“ McKay machte rückwärts gehend einen Schritt nach hinten. „Es hat mich sehr gefreut“, fügte er in Jennifers Richtung noch eilig mit einem Kopfnicken hinzu.  
„Mich auch. Bis morgen dann.“ Jennifer deutete einen Knicks an, lächelte Johns Meinung nach zum Ausspucken sirupartig süß und verschwand endlich.

Er atmete auf. Er konnte sie wirklich nicht leiden und sie ihn nicht, und deshalb gingen sie sich so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Bei offiziellen Anlässen war das leider manchmal schwierig.

In diesem Moment erschien auch der Dienstbote mit dem Tee. „Soll ich Eure Exzellenz zu Eurem Zimmer führen?“  
„Oh ja, bitte. In diesem Labyrinth verläuft man sich ja.“  
„Ich kann das übernehmen“, sagte John und streckte die Hand nach der Tasse aus. Der Diener gab sie ihm.

Gemeinsam gingen zu McKays Zimmer. Dort angekommen, ging der Botschafter als erstes zur Balkontür und öffnete sie.  
John trat neben ihn und atmete die kühle, frische Nachtluft ein. „Wollen Sie ihren Tee draußen trinken?“  
„Ja. Stellen Sie ihn einfach auf den Tisch.“ McKay deutete auf den Tisch, der zwischen den beiden Balkonliegen stand. „Und setzen Sie sich doch noch einen Moment zu mir. Ich bin noch viel zu aufgedreht, um gleich schlafen zu können.“

John setzte sich neben ihn, erklärte ihm einige der erleuchteten Gebäude in der Stadt unterhalb des Palastes und ging nach einer Weile in McKays Zimmer, um zwei Decken zu holen, denn die Nachtluft war zu kalt, wenn man ohne Jacke draußen saß. Auf dem Nachttischchen sah er ein Buch liegen und musste grinsen.

„Sie lesen also auch die Atlantis-Chroniken von Evan Lorne“, meinte er, als er McKay die Decke anreichte.  
„Ja, nein, ich meine … die hat meine Schwester mir mitgegeben.“ Der Botschafter machte eine abschätzige Bewegung mit der Hand. „Für die Reise ist es gerade recht. Leichte Lektüre. Etwas, das man auch nach einem anstrengend Tag noch lesen kann, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.“

„Der letzte Band war nicht schlecht. Ach was, keiner der Bände ist schlecht“, verbesserte sich John. „Aber mir hat der elfte Band ‚Die Queste der Schildträgerin’ am besten gefallen.“  
McKay setzte seine Teetasse ab. „Oh ja! Das war klasse! Die Kampfszenen und auch, dass es am Ende eben nicht ihr Sohn ist und sie noch weiter suchen muss, das war schon hervorragend gemacht. Ich hoffe, da kommt bald noch mal was zu.“

„Sie scheinen ja doch schon mehr, als nur eine Reiselektüre gelesen zu haben.“ John grinste den Botschafter herausfordernd an.  
Der stutzte, ihm schien wohl erst in diesem Moment klar geworden zu sein, wie viel er mit dem Satz preisgegeben hatte, dann hob er beide Hände. „Ja, ja. Vielleicht schon. Alle scheinen die Bücher zu verschlingen, aber keiner will es wirklich zugeben, Männer schon mal gar nicht.“  
„Ich habe alle Bände gelesen“, sagte John natürlich sofort prompt.  
McKay zögerte, dann meinte er: „Ich auch.“

Bei mussten lachen und danach zitierten sie ihre Lieblingsstellen, diskutierten darüber, ob die Königin oder der Zauberprinz mächtiger waren, stellten Vermutungen an, wie der Strang um die Schildträgerin ausgehen würde und ob Evan Lorne wohl der richtige Name oder ein Pseudonym war.

Beide waren sich einig, dass seine Landschaftsbeschreibungen wunderschön waren und so detailliert, dass man die Orte genau vor Augen hatte.  
„Wie ein Maler!“, lobte McKay, „Ich habe den Eindruck gehabt, als würde ich jede Gasse der Wolkenstadt kennen.“  
„Oder die Hochebene von Larhistao, man konnte richtig das Wasser durch die Kanäle gluckern hören“, stimmte ihm John zu.

Sie zerpflückten noch ein paar Handlungsstränge und als McKay immer häufiger gähnen musste, verabschiedete sich John und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. „Genießen Sie Ihr Daunenbett.“  
„Das werde ich“, versicherte ihm McKay im Brustton der Überzeugung.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Rodney ohne Kopfschmerzen und sein Arbeitseifer kehrte schlagartig zurück. Er stellte fest, dass er über das Plaudern mit Sheppard ganz sein Badewasser vergessen hatte, aber das war nicht schlimm. Die Kopfschmerzen waren auch so weggegangen und das war die Hauptsache. Voller Elan machte er sich an die Arbeit. Bevor die Gäste zu einer Stadtrundfahrt abgeholt wurden, hatte er schon einen Brief an seine Schwester geschrieben, sich mit Magister Zelenka über ein technisches Problem gestritten und die Diener mit seinen Sonderwünschen zur Verzweiflung getrieben.

Die Stadtrundfahrt entpuppte sich im ersten Teil, innerhalb der Stadtmauern, als ein Stadtrundgang. Rodney musste sich Museen, Theater, Denkmäler und irgendwelche Springbrunnen anschauen. Glücklicherweise hatten Magister Kusanagi und Major Carter ehrliches Interesse an einigen der Punkte, die sie besichtigten, so dass Rodneys mangelnder Enthusiasmus nicht allzu sehr ins Gewicht fiel.

Als für den Nachmittag eine Landpartie mit Picknick angesagt war, bestand Rodney darauf, erst eine der berühmten Schmieden anzuschauen, in der die weit über die Grenzen hinaus bekannten Genii-Klingen hergestellt wurden. Hals über Kopf wurde das Programm umgeworfen und die Leute aus dem Seenreich in eine der bekanntesten Schmieden geführt.

Rodney unterhielt sich derart lange mit dem Schmied und einigen Gesellen über die Herstellung des Stahls, der verwendet wurde, über die Weiterverarbeitung, Härtegrade und Anwendungsgebiete, dass es im Endeffekt schon zu spät für das Picknick war und es auf einen anderen Tag verschoben wurde, was Rodney ausgezeichnet passte.

Wieder im Palast zurück war es schon fast Zeit, sich für das Festbankett anzuziehen. Aber ein paar Minuten hatte er noch, so dass er auf eine der Terrassen hinausging, die zu der Seite mit dem steil abfallenden Felsen gelegen waren. Er warf einen Blick auf die umgebende Landschaft.  
Am Vorabend war es schon zu dunkel gewesen, um mehr als nur Lichter ausmachen zu können, jetzt jedoch sah er bewaldete Hügel, viele Felder, auf denen Kühe grasten oder Landwirtschaft betrieben wurde und in der Ferne ein kleines Dorf.

Alles wirkte friedlich und sehr beschaulich und man konnte kaum glauben, dass die Genii einen großen Teil ihres Geldes mit dem Export von Waffen verdienten. Der Besuch der Schmiede heute war schon ganz interessant gewesen, aber Rodney hatte nichts gesehen, was er nicht schon kannte. Die Klingen waren hochwertig, sicher, aber wenn König Daniel wollte, könnte er ihm ähnliche Waffenschmieden errichten.

Aber Daniel wollte nicht. Er hatte die Landesverteidigung ganz auf den Bau von Schiffen ausgerichtet, die auf den Seen patrouillierten und meist gleichzeitig Güter transportierten und bisher immer ein sehr wirksamer Schutz gewesen waren.

Das Seenreich lag auf sechsunddreißig sehr großen, hunderten von kleineren und tausenden von ziemlich kleinen Inseln, die zum Teil per Brücken, zum größeren Teil aber nur per Schiff zu erreichen waren. Das viele Wasser und das milde Klima auf den meisten Inseln machten das Seenreich zu einem Lieferanten von hochwertigen Lebensmitteln. Auch die besten Weine kamen von den zehn Weininseln ganz im Süden des Reichs.

Was Rodney auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Zimmer daran erinnerte, dass er nicht vergessen durfte, die vier Kisten, die als Gastgeschenke vorgesehen waren, heute Abend mit in den Festsaal zu nehmen. Die Weine, die Cowen am Vorabend serviert hatte, waren nicht schlecht gewesen, kamen aber nicht an den Gaumengenuss der Seen-Weine heran. Jedenfalls in Rodneys Meinung nicht, es mochte ja sein, dass die herberen Weine von hier besser zu den härteren Waffenschmieden passten. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur eines der vielen Vorurteile, die natürlich beide Seiten pflegten.

Denn wenn er ehrlich war, John Sheppard passte auch nicht in das Bild, das er bisher von den Baronen des Reiches gehabt hatte. Er war so angenehm und aufmerksam gewesen. Selbst seine mangelnden diplomatischen Sonderbotschafter-Fähigkeiten hatten ihm bisher nur ein Grinsen entlockt. Und wenn Rodney sich nicht ganz getäuscht hatte, dann hatte es ihm sogar gefallen, dass er gestern Abend am Tisch Cowen ein oder zwei Mal zurechtgewiesen hatte. Nicht, dass er das gewollt hatte, denn das hätte Jeannie bestimmt nicht gutgeheißen, aber er konnte nun mal pompöse Menschen nicht leiden und schon hatte er gesagt, was er gedacht hatte.

Und Sheppard hatte eindeutig versucht, sein Amüsement nicht zu zeigen, aber seine Augen hatten ihn verraten. Wieso er das überhaupt gesehen hatte? Nun, Sheppard hatte ja auch die halbe Zeit zu ihm herübergeschaut. Eindeutig.

Welche Rolle Sheppard wohl genau am Hofe spielte? Was waren seine Pflichten? Er schien sich frei innerhalb der Palastmauern bewegen zu können, hatte am Essen teilgenommen, war gut gekleidet, hatte Befehlsgewalt gegenüber den Dienstboten – auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus, als würde man als politisches Faustpfand kein so ganz schlechtes Leben zu führen. Aber das waren natürlich nur das Bild, das der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt wurde. Viel spannender war immer das, was unter der Oberfläche lag. Nun, er hatte ja noch ein paar Tage hier am Hof, um genau das herauszufinden.

Als es eine Viertelstunde später an Rodneys Tür klopfte, ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Du bist ja immer noch nicht umgezogen!“, rief Magister Zelenka. „Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?“  
„Ich habe ein wenig auf einer der Terrassen gestanden“, erwiderte Rodney.  
Zelenka schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Nur auf der Terrasse gestanden? Und nichts gemacht? Du?“  
„Doch! Ich habe nachgedacht. Die Situation strategisch bewertet, so wie es auch meine Schwester gemacht hätte“, ging Rodney sofort in Verteidigungsstellung.  
„Was gibt es denn bisher strategisch zu bewerten?“  
„Gesellschaftsstrukturen“, erwiderte Rodney schnippisch.

Als Rodney das nicht näher ausführte, zog Radek Zelenka fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Als immer noch keine Erklärung folgte, meinte er: „Komm, zieh dich um, wir gehen in den Festsaal.“

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie zusammen mit den anderen Delegationsmitgliedern und fünf Wachen den großen Saal. Die schweren Wandteppiche mit den Schlachtmotiven waren mit Blumengirlanden geschmückt worden und hunderte von Kerzen erhellten den Raum. Die Tische waren festlich mit Bleikristallgläsern, Silberbestecken und feinstem Porzellan gedeckt. Ein kleines Orchester saß auf einer Empore und spielte leise Musik, Heerscharen von Bediensteten liefen umher und umsorgten die Gäste.

König Cowen, der an diesem Abend im vollen Staatsornat erschienen war, begrüßte den Sonderbotschafter, als habe er ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen, dabei war er am Morgen kurz vorbeigekommen, während Rodney beim Frühstück gesessen hatte. Aber da heute Abend der große, offizielle Empfang war, gehörte das wohl dazu. Nur gut, dass das sonst Jeannies Aufgabe war. Rodney hatte nur wenig Geduld für solche formellen Zeremonien.

Rodney ließ die Diener das Gastgeschenk herbei bringen und hielt eine zwanzigminütige Rede, mit vielen leeren Worthülsen, die ihm seine Schwester geschrieben hatte.  
Major Carter sagte auch noch ein paar Worte über die Gastfreundschaft und den freundlichen Empfang.  
Cowen bedankte sich herzlich und wortreich für das Geschenk und den Besuch und stellte die Bedeutung heraus, die das für ihre beiden Reiche hatte – und dann ging es endlich zum Essen.

Dort fühlte Rodney sich deutlich besser, denn am Tisch saßen Kollegen aus dem Wissenschaftsministerium der Genii, mit denen es einfacher war, Gesprächsstoff zu finden als mit dem Großkönig. Schon bald drehten sich die Diskussionen um Metalllegierungen und die perfekte Zusammensetzung von Bronze und Stahl. Man plauderte angeregt – und nachdem Major Carter ihm einmal vors Schienbein getreten hatte – aber nicht *zu* offen. Erst als es um die hypothetische Entwicklung von Fluggeräten und ähnlichen wissenschaftlichen Hirngespinsten ging, wurde das Gespräch lockerer, denn hier bestand kaum die Möglichkeit zum Geheimnisverrat.

Es folgte Gang auf Gang bei dem Festmahl, unterbrochen durch künstlerische Darbietungen von Feuerschluckern, Tänzern und Jongleuren. Die Gäste wechselten zwischen den Gängen meist die Plätze, damit möglichst viele Leute Gelegenheit hatten, mit den Leuten aus dem Seenreich zu reden. Der Alkohol floss in reichlichen Mengen – nicht jedoch der gute Wein aus dem Seenreich, wie Rodney spöttisch feststellte. Die Sitzordnung wurde nach dem Dessert endgültig aufgehoben, so dass Rodney beschloss, Magister Zelenka zu suchen, um zu hören, was der bisher so in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Nun, Botschafter, gut geschlafen unter dem Daunenbett?“, erkundigte sich eine warme Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Rodney drehte sich um und sah John Sheppard, der hinter seinem Stuhl stand und sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Eine Hand stützte er auf der Rückenlehne ab, die zweite auf der Armlehne von Rodneys Stuhl. Er sah an diesem Abend noch verführerischer aus als am gestrigen. Über der blauen Seidentunika trug er eine schwarze, eng anliegende Samtweste, die sparsam mit silbernen Borten verziert war. Dazu sein wie immer ungezähmtes, schwarzes Haar – Rodney gefiel der Anblick sehr.

„Ja. Ja, sehr gut“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, als ihm auffiel, dass er nur gestarrt statt geantwortet hatte.  
„Hatten Sie heute den obligatorischen Stadtrundgang mit anschließendem Picknick?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard.  
„Natürlich. Nur zum Picknick ist es nicht mehr gekommen, da ich zu lange in der Schmiede geblieben bin.“  
„Der Protokollchef war bestimmt begeistert.“  
„Sagen wir so – es gab viel Händeringen und Haareraufen, aber er hat das Programm angepasst.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern.

Rodney hatte keine Ahnung, warum er annahm, dass Sheppard in dieser Sache seinen Standpunkt einnahm und nicht den des Hofes und des Protokollchefs. Nun, vielleicht hatte Johns unwiderstehliches Lächeln etwas damit zu tun. Verflixt, er war zu wichtigen Verhandlungen hier, da sollte er nicht unbedingt einem Mann schöne Augen machen, über dessen Situation am Hofe er nichts wusste. Wer wusste schon, in was für ein Wespennest er sonst stach?

Gerade als er diesen löblichen Vorsatz gefasst hatte, sah er die Blonde vom Vorabend auf sich zusteuern. Kurzentschlossen stand er auf, hakte sich bei John unter und drehte ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Was nun? „Ähm … Dort vorne ist Major Carter. Ich werde sie Ihnen vorstellen.“  
„In Ordnung.“

Sheppard ließ sich dorthin steuern, wo Rodney ihn haben wollte. Major Carter stand neben Magister Zelenka und Rodney machte sie alle miteinander bekannt. Sie plauderten angenehm über das Essen, den Palast, die Sachen, die sie sich heute angeschaut hatten, aber nicht zu lange, dann mussten sie an den Rand des Saals gehen, weil eine Gruppe von Akrobaten Platz für ihre Vorführungen brauchte. Die Truppe war hervorragend, die Menschenpyramiden, die sie bildeten waghalsig und beeindruckend und sie ernteten verdienten Applaus.

Rodney gähnte und hoffte, jetzt langsam ins Bett gehen zu können. Die langen Ritte von den Vortagen steckten ihm noch in den Knochen.

Der Großkönig jedoch klatschte in die Hände, ließ sich einen großen silbernen Krug bringen und begann noch eine letzte Runde Obstbrand einzuschenken. „Alles Beeren, die innerhalb der Palastmauern gewachsen sind und nach meinem eigenen Rezept gebrannt worden sind“, verkündete er stolz.  
„Nippen Sie nur dran“, warnte Sheppard ganz leise, bevor Cowen mit dem großen Krug bei ihnen war.

„Botschafter.“ Cowen goss Rodneys Glas eigenhändig bis oben hin voll. „Auf eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit. Meine Berater haben mir gesagt, dass Ihr für morgen ein volles Tagesprogramm habt, da einige Punkte heute nicht mehr stattfinden konnten.“ Er stieß mit seinem Glas gegen Rodneys und kippte es in einem Zug runter.

„Auf eine hervorragende Zusammenarbeit“, sagte Rodney, nippte an dem Getränk, merkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ehe Cowen etwas dazu bemerken konnte, fing er mit einer Frage zur optimalen Schärfung von Eisenklingen an und redete ohne Punkt und Komma. Alles war besser, als noch etwas von dem Feuerzeug trinken zu müssen!

Als er Luft holen musste, nutzte Cowen die winzige Pause, um einzuwerfen: „Ich bin sicher, morgen werden alle Ihre Fragen zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit beantwortet werden. “  
„Ich freue mich schon drauf.“ Rodney gratulierte sich selbst dazu, wie geschickt er diese mögliche peinliche Situation – er hustend, mit knallrotem Kopf und nach Luft schnappend – umschifft hatte.

Der Großkönig nickte huldvoll und verkündete für alle Umherstehenden hörbar: „Ich werde mich jetzt in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Ihr, liebe Gäste, seid herzlich eingeladen noch weiterzufeiern. Oder ihr dürft euch natürlich ebenfalls zurückziehen.“ Er wandte sich direkt an Rodney, Zelenka und Carter. „Wenn ihr heute Nacht nicht allein zu sein wünscht, stehen euch meine Gesellschafter zur Verfügung.“

Er klatschte erneut in die Hände und vier junge Frauen und zwei junge Männer, die mit ihnen am Tisch gesessen hatten, und von denen Rodney niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie nicht der adeligen Gesellschaft angehörten, traten näher und nickten ihnen zu.

Rodney wusste, dass er nicht als allzu seltsam rüber kommen durfte, das hat ihm seine Schwester noch einmal eingeschärft. Wenn es hier am Hofe üblich war, für Staatsgäste „Gesellschafter“ zur Verfügung zu stellen, musste er das Angebot dann annehmen? Sein Blick ging zu Major Carter und die warf ihm einen Blick zu, der die Entscheidung an ihn zurückgab. Das hieß dann ja wohl, dass es von protokollarischer Seite aus kein vorgeschriebenes Gesetz gab.

Magister Kusanagi und Elizabeth Weir lehnten dankend ab, Magister Zelenka zupfte an seinem Kragen herum und stellte dann leicht atemlos fest, dass er leider heute Abend zu müde dafür wäre. Er entschuldigte sich vielmals bei den vier Damen und versicherte ihnen, dass es nicht an ihnen läge, da sie alle sehr hübsch seien und nett und er aber wirklich müde sei und überhaupt …

Bevor er sich noch weiter verheddern konnte, meinte Major Carter mit einem Seitenblick auf einen der jungen Männer: „Mister Shanahan, wollen Sie mich begleiten?“  
Wieso wusste sie seinen Namen? rätselte Rodney. Aber vielleicht war sie auch nur besser im Behalten von Namen als er.  
„Sehr gerne“, sagte der Angesprochene mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Jetzt ruhten alle Blicke auf Rodney. Dessen Augen suchten unwillkürlich Sheppard, der neben Zelenka stand. Die beiden anderen Männer interessierten ihn nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Frauen. Er wollte aber keinen diplomatischen Zwischenfall riskieren und beschloss deshalb ebenso wie Zelenka Müdigkeit vorzuschützen. „Ich …“

Cowen, der wohl seinem Blick gefolgt war, sagte laut und deutlich: „John Sheppard können Sie natürlich auch haben.“ Er winkte John heran, der ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen näher trat.

Oh, verflucht! Jetzt hatte er wohl genau in das Wespennest gestochen, das er sich doch vorgenommen hatte, zu vermeiden! „Ich … uhm …“ Fieberhaft suchte Rodney nach einem Ausweg, bis ihm der hervorragende Gedanke kam, dass er John erst einmal aus der Schusslinie nehmen sollte, über Details konnten sie gleich in seinem Zimmer noch reden. Erst einmal weg von hier!

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zu begleiten“, sagte Rodney und deutete Sheppard gegenüber ein Nicken an.  
„Gern.“ Sheppard bestätigte mit einem Nicken und Rodney konnte gar nicht schnell genug allen eine gute Nacht wünschen und aus dem Festsaal verschwinden.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Botschafter, der neben John herging, warf ihm immer wieder einen fragenden, unsicheren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. John hätte ihn gerne beruhigt und ihm gesagt, dass er auch ohne Cowens Intervention versucht hätte, die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Denn Rodney McKay, der von der einen zur anderen Sekunde zwischen rüder Selbstsicherheit und hilfloser Unsicherheit schwanken konnte, faszinierte ihn, wie schon lange niemand mehr.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür des Zimmers hinter sich zugemacht, sagte McKay schon: „Es tut mir leid. Ich … ich … Selbstverständlich müssen Sie nicht …“ Seine Hand wedelte Richtung Bett. „Ich werde einfach noch ein bisschen arbeiten, Sie machen, was immer Sie gerne machen wollen. Ich habe sowieso überhaupt keine Zeit für … ähm … so etwas und muss, wie schon gesagt, noch arbeiten.“ Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und griff nach einer Schreibfeder.

John setzte sich in einen der Stühle und beobachtete McKay. Der Botschafter war nicht leicht zu lesen, aber John war überzeugt, dass er einem kleinen Techtelmechtel nicht abgeneigt war. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf ihn. Als John seine Beine ausstreckte und das oberste Band an seiner Tunika löste, schluckte er sichtbar und beugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer über sein Dokument.

Normalerweise würde John jetzt seine Erfahrung nutzen und versuchen, McKay zu verführen und in neunundneunzig Prozent der Fälle würde ihm das auch gelingen. Aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Botschafter mehr verdient hatte. Ein paar Erklärungen, die er sonst immer tunlichst vermied und die er auch niemandem schuldig war. Wollte er sich das wirklich antun, das jetzt laut auszusprechen?

Betont konzentriert und mit hektischen Strichen schrieb McKay auf das Blatt vor ihm. Als John sich von seinem Stuhl erhob, stockte er einen winzigen Moment, schrieb dann aber weiter. Erst als John sich direkt neben seiner Hand gegen die Schreibtischplatte lehnte, schaute er doch auf. „Was?“, fragte er mit rebellischem Unterton.

„Cowen hat Recht, Sie können mich haben. Aber nicht, weil er es sagt, sondern weil ich es möchte.“  
„Erpresst er Sie?“, fragte McKay schneidend.  
John atmete einmal bewusst ein und aus. „So einfach ist das nicht. Als ich an den Hof kam, war ich einundzwanzig. Hatte schon vier Jahre in der Armee verbracht, kaum Erfahrung in Liebesdingen, außer den Dirnen, die Soldaten immer in den Wirtshäusern finden. Und dann sagt der Großkönig zu mir, ich könnte mit jedem seiner Besucher schlafen, wenn ich wollte. Was wird ein junger Mann dieses Alters wohl wollen?“ John schnaubte leise. „Vor allem, wenn die Staatsgäste zur Abwechslung hübsch, sauber und gebildet sind?“

„Sie haben es also freiwillig getan?“  
„Ja, ich hatte großen Nachholbedarf. Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem er mich aufgefordert hat, die Nacht dazu zu verwenden, eine ganz bestimmte Sache herauszubekommen – und erst da ging mir tatsächlich zum allerersten Mal auf, dass es dabei keineswegs nur um meine Wünsche ging.“ Wie benutzt und schlecht er sich dabei vorgekommen war, wollte er nicht weiter ausführen.  
„Hat er Sie gezwungen, auch mit Leuten ins Bett zu gehen, die Sie nicht mochten?“, erkundigte sich Rodney und legte die Feder zur Seite.

„Nicht direkt. Ich meine, man kann sich natürlich so darstellen, dass man attraktiv oder weniger attraktiv gefunden wird. Ich habe mir also jemanden ausgesucht und wenn der König es mir dann befohlen hat, wollte ich es sowieso schon.“  
John erwähnte nicht, dass Cowen ihm außerdem ganz klar zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er bei jeder Weigerung eine weitere Person aus der Familie des Barons anfordern würde. Das war ihm Anreiz genug gewesen, sich selbst aktiv jemanden auszusuchen.

John zog ein Gesicht. „Ganz zu Beginn gab es drei, vier Situationen, die ich heute anders handhaben würde.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wer hat nicht schon einmal eine Verabredung gehabt, die er nachher bereut hat?“  
McKay lächelte schief und nickte. „Das ist wohl wahr“, meinte er mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

John legte seine Finger über McKays. „Heute passiert mir das nicht mehr. Denn mit den Jahren bin ich immer besser im Lesen der Menschen geworden. Heute stehe ich voll und ganz hinter meinen Entscheidungen.“  
Oh ja, da war Verlangen in McKays Augen, John war sich ganz sicher. Aber noch zögerte der Botschafter.  
„Sind Sie anderweitig gebunden?“, erkundigte sich John plötzlich. Denn die Tatsache, dass McKay ohne Begleitung angereist war, musste ja nicht heißen, dass zu Hause niemand auf ihn wartete.  
„Nein.“ McKay schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber – oh verdammt, so noble Anwandlungen habe ich selten – ich möchte Sie nicht … übervorteilen.“  
John lachte erleichtert auf. „Ich fühle mich keineswegs übervorteilt.“

Rodney biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann stieß er rasch hervor: „Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal etwas schwierig sein kann und da … da … habe ich schon mehr als einmal davon profitiert, dass mich einige Leute vor allem wegen meines Einflusses unwiderstehlich attraktiv fanden, die mir sonst keinen zweiten Blick zugeworfen hätten.“  
„Woah, McKay!“, rief John überrascht. So ein Geständnis hatte er noch von niemandem gehört. Auch wenn es bei vielen so war, offen eingestehen wollten sie es nicht.

Rodney erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stand jetzt vor John. „Damit sind wir quitt. Sagen Sie ganz ehrlich, was Sie wollen, ich werde Cowen gegenüber das wiederholen, was für Sie am besten ist.“  
„Ich möchte diese Nacht wirklich“, meinte John. „Ich möchte *Sie* wirklich.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf McKays Oberarm. Das war ein deutlicher Kontakt, aber nicht so intim, dass der Botschafter nicht ohne Peinlichkeit für beide Seiten einfach einen Schritt zurück machen könnte.  
„Das trifft sich hervorragend, das möchte ich nämlich auch.“ McKay lächelte ihn an und legte seine Hand über Johns.  
„Dann sind wir uns ja schnell einig geworden.“

John begann an den seitlichen Verschnürungen seiner Weste zu zupfen und McKay fragte sofort: „Darf ich helfen?“  
„Gern.“ John drehte sich zur Seite und hob seinen Arm. McKay beugte sich vor und als er den Knoten in dem Band nicht sofort aufbekam, schimpfte er: „Blöde Verschnürung. Kann man die nicht einfach aufschneiden?“  
„Geduld ist nicht Ihre Stärke, oder?“, lachte John.

Der Botschafter runzelte die Stirn und dachte ernsthaft nach. „In wissenschaftlichen Dingen schon, bei solchem Kleinkram – nein.“  
„Dann lassen Sie mich doch helfen.“ John nahm seinen Arm wieder herunter und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über McKays Hand – Zeigefinger, Mittelfinger, Ringfinger...  
„Verdammt“, keuchte McKay leicht atemlos. „So wird das nie was.“

Doch in dem Moment gelang es John, den Knoten zu lösen und gemeinsam zogen sie die Verschnürung an der Seite auf, so dass er die Weste abstreifen konnte.  
„Quid pro quo“, meinte er und machte sich an der Schnalle von McKays schwerem, mit Edelsteinen besetzten Gürtel zu schaffen.  
Jetzt half ihm der Botschafter, der genau wusste, wie der Schließmechanismus funktionierte und der Gürtel sackte achtlos zu Boden.

John schubste ihn aufs Bett und gerade als Rodney protestieren wollte, zog John bereits an seinem Stiefel. McKay streckte ihm auch noch den zweiten Fuß hin, nachdem der erste Stiefel auf dem Teppich gelandet war.  
Als er auf dem Bett weiter nach oben rutschte, entledigte sich John auch schnell seiner Schuhe und krabbelte hinterher.

Der Botschafter lehnte sich gegen die Kissen, leckte sich über die Lippen und seine Augen maßen John von oben bis unten. Ihm schien zu gefallen, was er sah, denn seine Pupillen wurden größer. John blieb auf allen vieren über ihm, die Hände neben dem Kopf aufgestützt. McKays Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller, und John ließ ihn noch einen Moment zappeln. Dann beugte er sich vor, küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen und drückte sich wieder hoch.

„Botschafter w…“  
„Wenn schon, dann Sonderbotschafter. Aber sag um Himmels willen Rodney zu mir, wenn wir im Bett sind.“  
„Uhm… dass ich John bin, weißt du ja.“  
„Ja, Dummkopf.“ Rodney schüttelte einmal den Kopf, dann zog er John an dessen Nacken zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Ließ schon nach wenigen Sekunden seine Zunge über Johns Lippen streichen, erlaubte es aber, dass John mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund vordrang. Der Kuss war bei beiden voller Erkundungsdrang und John fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal so innig geküsst worden war.

Nach ein paar Minuten sackte John auf die Ellenbogen, um Rodney noch etwas näher zu sein. „Ich will dich“, wisperte Rodney und John küsste ihn aufs Kinn, glitt mit seinen Lippen die Wangen herauf, hauchte Küsse auf die zarte Haut kurz unter dem Ohr und ging dann zu Rodneys Mund zurück. Mhmm, das fühlte sich wirklich, wirklich gut an. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, von allen Delegationsmitgliedern war Rodney der Faszinierendste.

Rodneys Hände streichelten durch sein Haar und über seinen Hals und gierig saugte er an Johns Zunge. Alles in Rodneys Bewegungen strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus und John vermutete, dass er normalerweise derjenige war, der sagte, wo es langging.

Nun, genau das war John auch gewöhnt und deshalb widersetzte er sich Rodneys Versuch, ihn durch eine Drehung nach unten zu bringen. Stattdessen legte er sich neben ihn und ließ seine Hände unter die Tunika und über den Körper des anderen Mannes gleiten. Rodney hatte eine nette Figur. Kompakt, wohlgenährt, aber nicht verweichlicht. Als seine Finger Rodneys Brustwarzen streiften, seufzte der leise auf und er kümmerte sich ausgiebiger darum. Neckte sie, reizte sie, kniff sanft hinein, und schob Rodneys Tunika bis zu den Achseln hoch, so dass er mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge weitermachen konnte.

Rodney versuchte noch einmal, sich über ihn zu rollen, legte auch etwas Kraft in den Versuch, aber John lenkte ihn mit kleinen Bissen ab, bis Rodney sich unter ihm wand und sich ihm entgegen reckte. John dosierte die Bisse ganz genau, ging nie zu weit und verwöhnte ihn dann wieder, indem er in breiten Strichen über dessen Brust leckte. Er pustete auf die feuchten Brustwarzen, bis sie sich verhärteten und Rodney bei jeder noch so sanften Berührung dort hörbar stotternd Luft einsog.

Dazu ließ Rodney köstliche kleine Seufzer und immer lautere ‚ja’ hören. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass ihm das gefiel. Auch John gefiel es. Er mochte es, wenn er seine Bettpartner so verrückt machen konnte, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaßen und sich ganz seiner Führung überließen. Es hatte etwas mit Macht zu tun und John hatte kein Problem damit, sich das einzugestehen. Für ihn, der er sonst immer vorsichtig auftreten musste, in so vielen Entscheidungen eingeschränkt war, war es ein tolles Gefühl, jemanden in seiner Hand zu haben und dorthin zu dirigieren, wo er ihn hinhaben wollte.

Als Rodney leise wimmernd „John“ sagte, in einem Tonfall den zu besitzen er bestimmt kategorisch leugnen würde, öffnete John die Verschlüsse an Rodneys Hose. Zentimeter um Zentimeter schob er den Stoff zur Seite und auf jedes Stückchen freie Haut, hauchte er einen winzigen Kuss oder atmete warm aus. Rodney roch so gut, so männlich und erfüllte Johns Sinne mit Erregung.

„Ja, ja, ja“, rief Rodney und bog sich ihm entgegen, wollte offensichtlich inzwischen genau das, was John ihm gab. John legte seine warme Hand auf Rodneys Schwanz und als Rodney seine Beine etwas auseinander fallen ließ, raste durch John eine Woge von Triumph und Verlangen. Genauso. Genauso wie es ihm gefiel.

Er beugte sich vor und umspielte mit seiner Zunge die Eichel, kostete Rodney zum ersten Mal und musste es gleich noch einmal wieder tun. Wunderbar warm und erregend. Weiche Haut, die er mit seinen Lippen und seinen Fingern über die Härte darunter schieben konnte. Rodney stöhnte jetzt lauter und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm gefiel.  
Mit jeder Minute besser gefiel, so wie er nach Luft japste. Vor allem, als John nach einer Weile die Lippen über das Glied stülpte und begann mit dem ganzen Mund auf und ab zu gleiten.

Weitere gemurmelte Zustimmung und John wiederholte die Bewegungen, bei denen Rodney ganz besonders kurzatmig wurde. Er genoss die Hingabe des anderen Mannes, der sich ihm ohne Vorbehalte darbot. Rodneys Finger lagen lose in seinem Haar, versuchten aber nicht, ihn zu dirigieren oder das Tempo zu bestimmen. Es lag in Johns Macht, Rodney kommen zu lassen oder es noch etwas zu verzögern. Er entschied sich für das zweite.

Er ließ Rodney etwas zu Atem kommen, umschloss aber den Schaft, den er nicht ganz in seinem Mund aufnahm mit seinen Fingern und massierte ihn sanft. „So gut“ und „genau da“ brabbelte Rodney und John öffnete endlich mit seiner zweiten Hand auch seine eigene Hose und berührte sich selbst. Erleichterung, fast schmerzhaftes Verlangen, der drängende Wunsch, fester in seine Hand zu stoßen und das köstliche Ausreizen der sich langsam aufbauenden Woge durchfluteten John.

Er nahm wieder mehr von dem Glied in seinen Mund, glitt mit der Zunge über die pulsierenden Venen und genoss Rodney mit all seinen Sinnen. Es machte ihm eigentlich immer Spaß, auf diese Weise einen anderen Mann zu nehmen und zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu treiben. Aber da er Rodney vorher Dinge anvertraut hatte, die er eigentlich sonst niemandem erzählte – er wusste immer noch nicht genau, warum er es gemacht hatte, nur, dass er nicht unter missverständlichen Vorzeichen hatte in diesen Abend gehen wollen – war es etwas anders als sonst. Etwas mehr als sonst. Etwas intimer als sonst.

John drehte sein Handgelenk, so dass er auch Rodneys prall gefüllte Hoden in die Liebkosungen miteinbeziehen konnte und in dem Moment, als er sie zum ersten Mal berührte, stöhnte Rodney tief und lang anhaltend auf. John wusste, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr allzu lang hinauszögern konnte. Er begann mit seinen Lippen schneller auf und ab zu gleiten, seine Zunge fester auf die Unterseite des Glieds zu pressen und mit seiner Hand zusätzlichen Druck auszuüben. Rodney stöhnte jetzt kontinuierlich und für John war es die beste Bestätigung, alles richtig zu machen.

Jeder Ton Rodneys lief seine Nervenbahnen entlang, brachte ihn höher und machte ihn kurzatmiger. Als Rodney „Jetzt!“ rief, schloss er seine Lippen fester um ihn und trank, schluckte und schlürfte alles auf. Wunderbare Befriedigung durchraste John und mit zwei, drei festen Stößen verengte sich seine Wahrnehmung auf die aufbrandende Welle, die ihn durchraste und alles in ihm in Wohlbefinden explodieren ließ.

Rodney gönnte ihm nur wenige Augenblicke, dann zog er ihn zu sich nach oben, neben sich auf das Kopfkissen und küsste ihn. John verschluckte Rodneys gemurmelte Bemerkungen, als der sich selbst auf Johns Lippen schmeckte. Aber so zufrieden, wie er dazu ausschaute, so gierig, wie er mit seiner Zunge in Johns Mund vorstieß, waren es sowieso alles zustimmende Worte gewesen. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie schon kurze Zeit später ein.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Während Rodney am nächsten Vormittag bei einem Treffen mit einigen Genii saß, die ihm lang und breit erklärten, warum ihre Faustrohre so einmalig waren, schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Am Morgen war John nicht mehr in seinem Bett gewesen, als er aufgewacht war. Das hatte ihn nicht allzu sehr überrascht, auch wenn er insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass John ihn wecken würde. Gegen eine weitere Runde hätte er ganz sicher nichts einzuwenden gehabt. Das war die beste, überwältigendste, herrlichste Nacht, die er seit langer Zeit gehabt hatte. Egal ob Mann oder Frau. Die Nacht mit John war etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen.

John hatte so genau gewusst, was er in jedem Moment wollte, war so genau auf seine Bedürfnisse eingegangen – das war absolut erstaunlich gewesen. Er hatte ihn gespielt wie ein fein gestimmtes Instrument und jeden seiner Wünsche erfüllt. Er, Rodney, hatte sogar ganz vergessen, dass er eigentlich am Anfang des Abends etwas ganz anderes gewollt hatte. Er war sonst niemals so passiv, ließ sich nie so verwöhnen und war eigentlich immer der, der sagte, wo es langging. Und er hatte die feste Absicht gehabt, John Sheppard unter sich zu haben. Irgendwann und irgendwo war ihm jedoch der Wille dazu abhanden gekommen.

Rodney knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Das war schon seltsam, wenn er es genau bedachte. Sicher, John hatte ihm gesagt, dass er gut darin war, Menschen zu lesen und Rodney war auch überzeugt davon, dass Sheppards unsichere Stellung bei Hofe mit Sicherheit dazu beigetragen hatte, dass er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, auf Stimmungsschwankungen zu achten und entsprechend zu reagieren. Und natürlich hatte John bestimmt auch einige Erfahrung im Verführen.

Aber gestern Abend, das war … ein bisschen mehr gewesen. Er konnte sich jetzt gar nicht mehr erklären, warum er John so sehr das Geschehen hatte dominieren lassen, denn eigentlich hatte er Johns Hintern haben wollen. Und dennoch war er von seinem Plan abgewichen.

Warum? Weil es so perfekt gewesen war. Alles. Jeder Moment. Fast, als habe John seine Gedanken gelesen. Oh, nein … wirklich seine Gedanken gelesen? Rodney setzte sich aufrechter hin. Nein! Nein, das war unmöglich! Das konnte nicht sein. Aber die Idee war in Rodneys Kopf und die Frage formulierte sich ganz von alleine: War John wohlmöglich ein Geistspringer?

Verdammt! Wenn das wahr war … So ein Anfängerfehler! Das war ihm schon seit Jahrzehnten mehr passiert. Er sollte es doch eigentlich besser wissen. Und John hatte ihn sogar noch darauf hingewiesen, dass Cowen ihn einsetzte, um Informationen zu sammeln! Aber dann hatte ja sein Schwanz das Denken übernommen und er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, in sich hinein zu horchen, ob John in seinen Gedanken war oder nicht! Himmel, wie hatte er nur so blauäugig sein können?

Hastig griff Rodney nach einem Glas Saft, das auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen Schluck.  
Als Magistra Kusanagi fragte: „Finden Sie das nicht auch?“ nickte er bestätigend.  
„Doch, Sie haben Recht“, sagte er und wusste nicht, wobei er der Magistra gerade zugestimmt hatte.

Er versuchte, sich wieder auf die Ausführungen des Wissenschaftlers zu konzentrieren, der jetzt sogar eine Zeichnung auf ein großes Stück Papier malte, aber es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Zumal Major Carter jetzt noch Zwischenfragen stellte, die genügend Interesse signalisierten, so dass es nicht auffiel, wenn er geistesabwesend war und nur an einigen Stellen nickte und „hmm“ sagte, wenn es die anderen auch taten.

Irgendwo bildete das alles kein schlüssiges Bild. Denn wenn John wirklich ein Geistspringer war, warum bat ihn Cowen dann nicht mit an den Verhandlungstisch? Er konnte diesen Vorteil doch nicht aus der Hand geben.

Rodney wusste genau, dass König Daniel keine wichtige Sitzung leitete, ohne dass Jack O’Neill, der stärkste Geistspringer des Seenreiches, an seiner Seite war. Daniel vertraute voll und ganz darauf, dass Jack ihn wissen ließ, ob die anwesenden Parteien die Wahrheit sagten oder nicht. Und alleine schon Jacks Anwesenheit führte dazu, dass die Leute sich nicht trauten zu lügen. Die Tatsache, dass O’Neill, wenn er sich wirklich konzentrierte, die Gedanken anderer Menschen ‚lesen’ konnte, garantierte, dass er es so gut wie nie anwenden musste.

Und wenn John ein Geistspringer war, warum setzte ihn Cowen dann lediglich als Gesellschafter ein, schickte ihn mit den Staatsgästen ins Bett und hoffte, dass sie John in einem unbedachten Moment etwas verrieten? Warum nicht ein offener Umgang mit Johns Fähigkeiten? Oder waren Johns Fähigkeit so schwach ausgeprägt, dass er nur ganz grob Stimmungen interpretieren konnte und mehr nicht?

Denn bei Geistspringern gab es alle Abstufungen: von Personen, die nur ein sehr feines Gespür für Stimmungen und Gefühle hatten, bis hin zu Frauen und Männern, die bei ausreichender Konzentration in die Gedanken ihres Gegenübers springen und sie so lesen konnten.

Gehörte John der ersten Gruppe an, oder hatte er gestern sehr viel detaillierte Kenntnisse von Rodneys Wünschen – und vielleicht sogar Verhandlungsstrategien – erhalten, als er in seinem doch sehr abgelenkten Zustand mitbekommen hatte? Rodney war hin und her gerissen. Eigentlich war er überzeugt, dass er es gefühlt hätte, wenn John in seinem Geist gewesen wäre, andererseits, warum hatte John nur Andeutungen gemacht, ihm aber nicht gesagt, was er war? Wie dem auch sei, Rodney beschloss, dass er dringend mehr über Johns Fähigkeiten herausfinden wollte. Mehr über John herausfinden wollte.

Doch jetzt sollte er sich wirklich mal lieber auf den Genii-Wissenschaftler konzentrieren, der ihn gerade mit gerunzelten Brauen anschaute und wohl auf eine Antwort wartete.  
„Major Carter?“, gab Rodney diese Aufgabe weiter, denn Carter sah so aus, als habe sie die letzte halbe Stunde besser aufgepaßt als er.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir schauen uns die Handrohre jetzt einfach mal in Aktion an“, sagte die Angesprochene.  
„Da bin ich sehr für“, stimmte Rodney zu.

Captain Carter beorderte zwei Soldaten her, die sie begleiten sollten. Drei weitere schickte sie mit der Schriftenkundlerin Weir, um einen ersten Blick auf den Gedichtzyklus, den König Daniel erwerben wollte, zu werfen. Magister Kusanagi begleitete sie, um ihr zu helfen, den Band auf Echtheit zu untersuchen.

Die Genii und die Leute aus dem Seenreich machten sich auf den Weg, und Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit war solange bei den Ausführungen zu den Handrohren, bis er John auf einer der unteren Terrassen des Palastes sah. Er focht mit einem riesigen Mann, der die Farben von Cowens Wachen trug und Rodneys Blutdruck schnellte nach oben. Dann sah er, dass sie lediglich mit Holzschwertern aufeinander eindroschen. Der andere Mann hatte durch seine größere Reichweite bessere Karten, aber John bewegte sich sehr geschickt, und versuchte so nah wie möglich an den Riesen heranzukommen, damit der seinen Vorteil nicht nutzen konnte.

Wie spielerisch das Ganze war, zeigte sich, als es John gelang, einen Schlag auf dem Hintern seines Gegners zu platzieren und der in Gelächter ausbrach und irgendetwas zu John sagte, was auch den über das ganze Gesicht strahlen ließ.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Rodney John so offen lachen sah und sofort musste er daran denken, ob John wohl mit der Wache auch schon das Bett geteilt hatte? Aber andererseits hatte er etwas von „Besuch“ gesagt, und dieser Mann hier war offensichtlich immer hier am Hof. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch erlaubt? Ohne dass Rodney wirklich wollte, versuchte er auszurechnen, wie viele Bettpartner John wohl schon gehabt hatte. Dann ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, sagte sich, dass das a) ganz egal war und er b) nur ungenügende Daten für eine verlässliche Berechnung hatte und deshalb konzentrierte er sich resolut auf die anstehende Aufgabe.

In einem der größten Höfe hatte der Waffenmeister mehrere Strohballen mit Zielscheiben aufstellen lassen. Er ließ ein paar Männer mit den neumodischen Waffen antreten. Rodney musste zugeben, dass es schon beeindruckend war, dass diese Waffe von einer einzigen Person getragen und bedient werden konnte. Die leichtesten Exemplare, die sie sahen, wogen nur knapp zwei Kilogramm. Es waren Vorderlader, bei denen der Schütze die Pulverladung mit einer Lunte zündete. Als Munition dienten Bleikugeln, die auf diese relativ kurze Entfernung hin recht zielgenau trafen. Sie durchschlugen auch die Kettenhemden und Panzerungen, die zu Demonstrationszwecken auf die Strohballen gebunden wurden.

Der große Nachteil war, dass es ziemlich lange dauerte, bis sie nachgeladen waren. Major Carter raunte ihm zu, dass eine Armbrust im Spannen mindestens doppelt so schnell war, und ein Langbogen bestimmt zehn Mal abgefeuert werden konnte.  
„Aber ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass man diese Faustrohre, vor allem die größeren, bestimmt bei Belagerungen einsetzen kann“, schloss sie ihre Ausführungen.

Rodney stimmte der Ansicht des Captains zu und so beschlossen sie gemeinsam, je ein Dutzend kleine, mittlere und größere Faustrohre zu erstehen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Zelenka, waren sie der Ansicht, dass sie mit diesen Waffen als Vorlage, sie sie jederzeit nachbauen konnten.

An diesem Nachmittag kamen sie um das geplante Picknick nicht herum. Zu diesem Zweck ritten sie mit ihren Pferden, die somit auch etwas Bewegung bekamen, in die Weinberge, die sich östlich der Stadt anschlossen. Ihre Gastgeber hatten eine Führung durch ein Weingut vorgesehen mit anschließender Verkostung einiger Weine, wozu auch etwas zu essen gereicht wurde. Rodney hätte lieber noch einmal die Schmiede besucht, fand den Ausflug dank des guten Essens jetzt aber nicht so nutzlos, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Wieder in der Stadt zurück, waren sie zu einem Dinner im Stadtpalais einer der reichsten Familien des Reiches geladen, zu dem alles, was Rang und Namen hatte und sich gerade in der Stadt aufhielt, eingeladen worden war. Zufällig gehörte der Familie auch die größte Waffenfabrik und so drehten sich viele Gespräche ums Geschäft. Ganz informell wurde auf beiden Seiten vorgefühlt, wie die Verhandlungsposition des anderen war. Das Essen, das es dazu gab, war hervorragend und stand an Prunk kaum dem Festmahl nach, das der Großkönig am Abend zuvor veranstaltet hatte.

Als die Delegation aus dem Seenreich endlich wieder in der Palastburg zurück war, war es zu spät, um noch nach John zu schicken und wohl oder übel musste Rodney seine Nachforschungen auf den nächsten Tag verschieben.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

John hatte den halben Vormittag Lanzenstechen trainiert, geholfen, die Pferde zu versorgen und am Nachmittag noch mit den Bogenschützen gearbeitet und war gerade dabei, den Dreck und Schweiß abzuwaschen, als ihm ein Dienstbote mitteilte, dass der Sonderbotschafter aus dem Seenreich ihn zu sehen wünschte. Er beeilte sich und eine halbe Stunde später klopfte er an Rodneys Tür.

McKay saß am Schreibtisch, las in einigen Papieren, schaute auf und sagte: „Komm herein, eine Sekunde, dann bin ich fertig.“  
Fünf Minuten später legte er tatsächlich die Feder aus der Hand, mit der er wild in den Unterlagen herumgestrichen und an den Rand geschrieben hatte. „So“, meinte er. „Mit diesen Änderungen mag es ein annehmbarer Vertrag werden.“

Er goss zwei Gläser Wein ein, gab John eins und bat ihn, sich zu setzen. John kam der Aufforderung nach und fragte sich, was Rodney von ihm wollte. Natürlich hatte er sofort an Liebesdienste gedacht, aber so sah der Botschafter jetzt nicht aus.

„Ich habe dich gestern beim Schwertkampf gesehen“, begann Rodney das Gespräch. „Mit einer der Wachen.“  
„Ronon.“ John nickte. „Captain Dex teilt meine Vorliebe für sportliche Betätigung.“ Er fügte noch hinzu: „Und selbst wenn ich die Palastanlage nicht verlassen darf, gibt es doch etliche Dinge, die wir auch innerhalb der Mauern machen können.“  
„Warum darfst du nicht weg? Hat Cowen Angst, dass du fliehen könntest?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wohin sollte ich gehen? Außerdem würde er es an meiner Familie auslassen, falls ich versuchen sollte zu fliehen. Ich denke, es ist einfach nur um zu demonstrieren, dass er alle Fäden in der Hand hält.“ Wahrscheinlich dachte Cowen, dass es zu wenig nach Strafe aussah, wenn er überall hinmarschieren konnte, und wahrscheinlich sollte er wirklich froh sein, dass man ihn nicht auf ein einziges Zimmer oder gar eine Gefängniszelle beschränkt hatte. Da wäre er über kurz oder lang sicher durchgedreht. So ließ es sich aushalten.

„Welche Art von sportlicher Betätigung betreibst du denn noch?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.  
„Alles.“ John lachte. „Ich liebe Ballsportarten, laufen, reiten, alles was man von einem Pferderücken aus machen kann, wie Geschicklichkeitsprüfungen oder Pferdepolo. Darüber hinaus aber auch fechten, boxen, ringen – ja, eigentlich alles, wobei man sich körperlich anstrengen muss.“

„Du magst also körperliche Anstrengung jeder Art?“, erkundigte sich Rodney und John fragte sich, ob da jetzt ein merkwürdiger Unterton mitschwang, oder ob er sich das nur einbildete. Er beschloss, bei Sportarten zu bleiben.  
„Ja. Vor kurzem hat ein Kaufmann aus dem Norden einen interessanten Sport mitgebracht. Er wird auf einem Feld mit zwei Mannschaften gespielt, mit einem Ball und zwei hoch aufgehängten Körben, in die der Ball geworfen werden muss.“

John nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Von Rodney ging eine Aura der Dominanz aus, die er gestern nicht in dem Maße gehabt hatte. Er saß breitbeinig auf seinem Stuhl, nippte an seinem Wein und sah so aus, als wolle er John mit Blicken ausziehen. Um dann mit ihm im Bett zu landen.

John zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Die Mannschaft, die zuerst zehn Mal in den Korb getroffen hat, hat gewonnen.“ Er versuchte fest, an den vorgestrigen Abend zu denken: sanfte Küsse, zärtliches Streicheln, ein entspannter Botschafter, der sich gerne verwöhnen ließ. Ganz ruhig. Ganz sanft. Tief durchatmen und entspannen.

Rodney wippte mit seinem Fuß und schaute ihn über den Rand seines Weinglases an. Seine linke Hand lag nachlässig auf seinem Oberschenkel und lenkte den Blick darauf, dass er bereits halbhart war.

Verdammt! John nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, versuchte, an Bilder von sanften Umarmungen zu denken. Er oben. Er bestimmte, wo es lang ging. Er hatte das Sagen. Mit aller Macht versuchte er diesen Eindruck zu vermitteln. Gleichzeitig fühlte er, dass Rodney ihn heute nehmen wollte. Ihn nicht davon kommen lassen würde. Ihn unterwerfen wollte.

John schnappte nach Luft und kämpfte gegen seine aufkommende Panik an. Was war aus dem ruhigen Wissenschaftler geworden, der vor zwei Abenden so zärtlich und genügsam gewesen war? Wie konnte er sich derart in ihm getäuscht haben? Das war ihm schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr passiert! Das war ein Fehler, den er ein, zwei Mal gemacht hatte, als er ganz neu am Hofe gewesen war. Da hatte er sich von dem Äußeren und den sanften Manieren täuschen lassen. Aber seitdem hatte er gelernt. Sehr viel gelernt und so eine eklatante Fehleinschätzung hatte er nicht mehr begangen.

Er musste Rodney ablenken, weiter reden und irgendeine Ausrede erfinden, dass er irgendwo anders dringend gebraucht wurde. Noch ein abschließender Satz, dann würde er gehen. Flucht war zwar eigentlich nicht seine Art, einem Konflikt zu begegnen, aber mit McKay schien es ihm angeraten.

Wo war er gerade stehen geblieben? Ach ja, das Ballspiel. „Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, wie viele Personen in jeder Mannschaft sind, nur die Anzahl muss gleich sein“, sagte er und merkte, wie er sich nur mit Mühe konzentrieren konnte. Was war heute nur los?

John versuchte langsam zu atmen, alle seine Gedanken auf einen Punkt zu bringen und den Eindruck, dass McKay ihn unterwerfen wollte, abzuschütteln.  
„Die Mannschaften können …“ John sah sich im nächsten Moment ganz deutlich ans Bett gefesselt. Nackt. Bewegungsunfähig. McKay über ihm. Nein!  
John schloss die Augen und versuchte daran zu denken, dass er unattraktiv war. Dass Rodney nicht mit ihm ins Bett wollte, dass er …

Fesseln an seinen Händen.

John merkte, wie ihm das Weinglas entglitt und zu Boden fiel. Er presste seine Fäuste auf die Augen und mit aller Macht sendete er Bilder, die ihn in Kontrolle zeigten. Es war ihm ganz egal, wie er jetzt aussah, wie merkwürdig er rüberkommen musste, aber es ging nicht anders. Das wollte er nicht. Er ließ sich tiefer fallen und beschwor ein Bild herauf, das ihn draußen auf dem Hof zeigte, mit Dreck verschmiert, unattraktiv, hässlich …

Er nackt auf dem Bett.

Nein, nein! John konnte nur noch die Schwärze vor seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern sehen. Die farbigen Blitzpunkte, wenn er nur fest genug die Handballen auf die Augäpfel presste. Er hörte den harschen Atem von jemanden, der viel zu schnell atmete, fühlte den Raum entgleiten, verschwimmen, trudeln, drehen … Dunkel.

Dunkel … und eine Stimme, die ihn rief.  
„John!“ Jemand versetzte ihm eine Ohrfeige. „John! Verdammt noch mal, komm wieder zu dir!“ Diesmal traf die Hand seine andere Wange.  
Langsam öffnete John die Augen und im selben Moment schnappte er sich Rodneys Hand, die ihn noch einmal schlagen wollte. Er umklammerte fest das Handgelenk.

„Der Göttin sei Dank.“ McKays blaue Augen schauten ihn besorgt und prüfend an. „Ich habe das völlig … nein, dich völlig unterschätzt.“

John stellte fest, dass er auf dem Teppich lag und drückte sich mit dem Sessel im Rücken zum Sitzen hoch. „Unterschätzt?“ John lachte bitter auf. Zum Glück gelang es ihm, den Schwindel in Schach zu halten und nicht wieder bewusstlos auf den Boden zu krachen. „Was hattest du denn erwartet?“  
„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du so viel Potential hast.“ Rodney entzog ihm seine Hand und lehnte sich gegen das Sofa in seinem Rücken.

John schloss die Augen, lehnte den Kopf gegen den Sitz des Sessels und atmete tief durch. Er horchte in sich hinein, doch die bedrängende Präsenz Rodneys mit den aufdringlichen, bedrohlichen Bildern war weg. „Potential? Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er müde. Was redete Rodney da? War er auf Gegenwehr aus und deshalb erfreut zu sehen, dass er ihm nicht sofort in die Arme gefallen war?

„Hast du niemals eine Ausbildung zum Geistspringer gemacht? Bist du dir deiner Fähigkeiten gar nicht richtig bewusst?“, fragte Rodney. „Einen solch starken, aber auch ungezähmten Geist habe ich noch niemals gesehen. Es ist alles so machtvoll aber wirr in deinem Kopf.“

John lachte höhnisch auf. „Vielen Dank für deine reizende Einschätzung. Und Geistspringer? Was für ein Unsinn.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Märchenkram, so etwas gibt es nicht in der Wirklichkeit.“ Verflucht, worauf wollte der Botschafter hinaus? Was sollte das hier werden?  
„Natürlich gibt es das!“, rief Rodney.  
„Quatsch.“  
„Was war denn das sonst gerade?“

„Mit Sicherheit kein Geistspringer-Unsinn. Absolut nein!“ John hatte keine Ahnung, was das gerade gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich so aufgeregt, dass er zu schnell geatmet hatte und ohnmächtig geworden war. Er hatte das schon einmal bei einer jungen Frau gesehen, hatte aber nie geglaubt, dass ihm auch so etwas passieren könnte.  
„Ich möchte jetzt gehen“, sagte John mit aller Ruhe, zu der er fähig war, richtete sich auf, musste sich aber noch einmal auf den Sessel fallen lassen, weil ihn seine Beine nicht tragen wollten.

Rodney streckte eine Hand aus, doch als er unwillkürlich zurückzuckte, zog er die Hand zurück, ohne ihn zu berühren. „John, du hast gerade versucht, meine Gedanken, die dir unangenehm waren, abzuwehren.“  
Natürlich hatte er das! Das hätte doch jeder in seiner Situation gemacht! John stand resolut auf und machte einen Schritt Richtung Tür.  
Rodney fuhr eindringlich fort: „Du hast es nicht gemerkt, aber für einen Moment waren unsere Gedanken verbunden. Wir waren im Hof, du warst mit Dreck verschmiert, dann sind deine Gedanken zu chaotisch geworden, ich habe dich nicht halten können und du bist ohnmächtig geworden.“

John drehte sich zu Rodney um. „Was für ein Blödsinn! Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe in deiner Körperhaltung gelesen, dass du mich heute Abend … dominieren willst und dazu“, John schluckte, schaute Rodney aber fest an, „bin ich nicht bereit.“

„Das will ich auch nicht. Oder jedenfalls nicht gegen deinen Willen“, fügte Rodney gnadenlos ehrlich nach einem winzigen Zögern hinzu. „Aber ich musste irgendetwas finden, was dich wirklich dazu bringt, deine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Erst dachte ich, du spielst mir etwas vor, hältst deine Fähigkeiten vor mir verborgen. Damit wollte ich dich konfrontieren. Aber nun bin ich bin überzeugt, dass das, was du ‚gute Menschenkenntnis’ nennst, in Wahrheit eine nicht ausgebildete Fähigkeit zum Gedankenspringen ist.“

„Vergiss es. Die habe ich nicht. Ich lese Gestik und Mimik einer Person und daraus ziehe ich meine Schlüsse. Nicht mehr. Du wirst mir ganz sicher nicht einreden, dass ich jetzt irgend so ein mythischer Geistspringer bin.“  
Rodney trat jetzt neben John. „Wie kann ich denn sonst wissen, woran du gedacht hast? Oder willst du leugnen, dass du an den Innenhof hier im Palast gedacht hast?“  
„Nein. Aber so weit hergeholt ist das ja nicht, dass man sich woanders hin wünscht, wenn die Situation bedrückend wird. Und außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass nicht du derjenige bist, der über diese seltsamen Fähigkeiten verfügt und die Bilder meinem Geist entnommen hast?“

John marschierte resolut die letzten Schritte zur Tür. Er hatte jetzt genug von dem Blödsinn. Wollte davon nichts mehr hören und wollte vor allem von McKay weg.  
Rodney lief neben ihm her. „John, selbst wenn es so wäre – aber das ist es nicht – wäre damit ja bewiesen, dass es Geistspringer gäbe. Etwas, das du bis gerade kategorisch abgelehnt hast.“

„Gute Nacht, Botschafter.“ John trat durch die Tür.  
„John …!“  
John schloss die Tür vor McKays Nase mit viel zu viel Schwung und sah zu, dass er Abstand zwischen sich und McKay brachte. Erst in seinem Zimmer angekommen, wagte er wieder richtig durchzuatmen.  
Scheiße! McKay war so ein Arschloch. Je eher er abreiste, desto besser. Und außerdem war das alles blanker Unsinn. Nichts als blödsinniges Geschwätz. Er musste diese Gedanken wieder loswerden. Selbst wenn es schon dunkel wurde, er würde jetzt erst einmal die ganze lange Runde über die Stadtmauer rennen. Oder auch zwei. Oder auch drei.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Rodney lehnte sich gegen die Innenseite der Tür. Das war ja gar nicht gut gelaufen. Warum sah John nicht ein, dass er eine wunderbare Fähigkeit hatte, die nur ein wenig Schulung brauchte? Oder, falls er wirklich so stark war, wie Rodney vermutete, jede Menge Schulung, um sie sicher beherrschen zu können? Er musste John mit Jack O’Neill bekannt machen. Dazu müsste er John natürlich von hier wegbringen – und dazu müsste er ihn erst einmal dazu bringen, dass er akzeptierte, was er war.

Verflucht, er hatte es versaut. Zerknirscht gestand sich Rodney ein, dass das nicht ganz optimal gelaufen war. Gar nicht. Vielleicht hätte er doch einen anderen Weg finden sollen, John davon zu unterrichten? Vielleicht war der Ansatz über die Bettgeschichten doch nicht so ganz klug gewählt gewesen? Aber er hatte etwas gesucht, was John aus der Reserve locken konnte, denn er hatte ja zu Beginn noch gedacht, dass er John mit seiner Fähigkeit konfrontieren und Klärung verlangen würde.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass John überhaupt keine Ahnung von seinen Fähigkeiten zu haben schien. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er ihn zu keinem Geständnis zwingen konnte, weil John nichts zu gestehen hatte, hatte er improvisieren müssen. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er John einen Beweis lieferte, dass er in den Geist anderer Leute springen könnte, hätte er schon gewonnen. Er hatte nicht mit Johns Sturheit und Ablehnung gerechnet. Das war alles ein ziemlicher Mist. Und er war nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

Rodney wollte jetzt niemanden mehr sehen, bestellte sich sein Abendessen in seine Gemächer und stopfte sich mit dem Essen voll. Erschöpft ging er zu Bett. Er würde morgen mit Zelenka oder Carter darüber reden. Mal hören, was die dazu sagten.

Der nächste Tag stand ganz im Zeichen des Buches, dass sie für König Daniel erwerben sollten. Elizabeth hatte die Echtheit festgestellt und wollte nun, dass Rodney und Carter es sich ebenfalls anschauten. So gingen sie am Vormittag in den Raum in der Bibliothek, in dem es aufbewahrt wurde und blätterten es unter den wachsamen Augen eines Schriftgelehrten, einer Professorin für Altertumsforschung und einiger Wachen durch.

Es war ein sehr schönes Exemplar, musste Rodney neidlos eingestehen. Viele farbenprächtige Zeichnungen, ein kostbarer Ledereinband, mit Blattgold verzierte Seiten, alles sehr gut erhalten. Aber es wollte Rodney nicht in den Kopf, wie man solch eine Unsumme dafür ausgeben konnte, wenn man mit derselben Summe so viele nützliche Experimente finanzieren konnte. Aber das würde König Daniel natürlich anders sehen und da das Geld aus dessen Schatulle kam, sollte es ihm wohl egal sein, was er damit machte.

Rodney äußerte sich also zustimmend, Carter zeigte sich ebenfalls beeindruckt und sie beauftragten Elizabeth, die Unterlagen für den Ankauf vorzubereiten. Sie ließen Elizabeth in der Bibliothek zurück und kehrten zu Fuß heim.

Rodney beschloss, den Rückweg zu nutzen, um Carter und Zelenka über Johns Fähigkeiten zu informieren. Er schaute sich um, damit niemand in Hörweite war. „John Sheppard ist ein Geistspringer“, redete er nicht lange drum herum.  
„Was? Sind Sie sicher?“, erkundigte sich Major Carter. „Ich meine … weil er nicht mit am Verhandlungstisch sitzt.“  
„Er wusste bisher nichts davon und was noch viel schlimmer ist, er glaubt es mir nicht“, seufzte Rodney.  
„Er glaubt es nicht? Aber … ich merke doch, ob ich Gedanken lesen kann oder nicht. Sind Sie sich dabei ganz sicher?“, erkundigte sich Magister Zelenka.

„Ja. Ich habe lange genug mit Carson Beckett zusammen gearbeitet“, erinnerte ihn Rodney. Auch wenn sie sich im Endeffekt wegen unüberbrückbarer Differenzen getrennt hatten, so hatte er in den zwei Jahren doch genug Erfahrung mit Geistspringern gesammelt. „Da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Noch dazu ist Johns Fähigkeit viel stärker als Carsons, ich würde sagen fast auf einem Niveau mit O’Neills. Er aber tut es als simple ‚Menschenkenntnis’ ab. “

„Wenn er so stark ist wie O’Neill und niemand weiß bisher davon, dann sollten wir ihn von hier wegbringen und zusehen, dass Cowen auch in Zukunft nichts davon erfährt“, erklärte Major Carter. „In den falschen Händen kann er sehr gefährlich sein.“  
„Ja, ein voll ausgebildeter Geistspringer ist eine höchst wirksame Waffe“, stimmte Rodney zu. „Viel gefährlicher als alle Faustrohre, die sie uns verkaufen können.“

„Ehm … das mag ja sein. Wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass wir über einen Menschen reden“, warf Magister Zelenka hüstelnd ein. „Und deshalb sollte er ein Mitspracherecht haben, wenn wir über seine Zukunft beraten. Wir können das nicht einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden.“  
„Warum nicht? Wenn es für ihn besser ist?“, fragte Rodney.  
„Nein! Es geht um sein Leben und …“  
„In Ordnung, wir fragen ihn“, beendete Major Carter die aufkommende Debatte. „Sobald wir im Palast sind, bestellen Sie ihn her“, ordnete Carter in einem Tonfall an, der keine Widerrede duldete.  
Rodney nickte.

Den ersten Dienstboten schickte Sheppard mit der Bemerkung, er sei leider gerade unabkömmlich, zurück. Der zweite Dienstbote kehrte unverrichteter Dinge zurück, da er Sheppard weder in seinen Räumlichkeiten noch bei den Pferden finden konnte. Er tauchte auch nicht zum Abendessen auf und wenn sie nicht Cowen einschalten wollten – und das wollten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht – hatten sie keine Möglichkeit, John Sheppard herzubestellen.

Am nächsten Tag wiederholte sich das Spielchen. Immer dann, wenn Rodney Zeit hatte, weil er keinen offiziellen Pflichten nachkommen musste, versuchte er John zu sich bestellen, ja, er ging sogar soweit, selbst an seine Tür zu klopfen, nachdem er sich erkundigt hatte, wo John wohnte.  
Doch John, der den Palast in- und auswendig kannte, entzog sich ihnen immer wieder. Einmal sahen sie ihn in einem der Innenhöfe, als sie dort ankamen, war er schon wieder verschwunden. Auch als Carter oder Zelenka ihn per Dienstboten zu sich baten, hatte er eine freundlich formulierte Ausrede warum er keine Zeit hatte. Als sie am Nachmittag noch einmal an der Tür seines Zimmers anklopften, öffnete niemand. Auch die Dienstboten wussten nicht, wo er war.

„Glauben Sie, dass der Großkönig Verdacht geschöpft hat und wir Sheppard deshalb nicht finden können?“, fragte Magister Zelenka plötzlich und schaute zweifelnd von Carter zu McKay.  
Major Carter verzog die Lippen. „Ganz von der Hand zu weisen ist es nicht. Vielleicht haben die Diener ihm von unserem Interesse für Sheppard erzählt?“  
„Oh, nein! Dann wird er gegen seinen Willen festgehalten?“, fragte Rodney atemlos, der bisher eher vermutet hatte, dass John ihn nicht sehen *wollte*.  
„Es ist doch nicht auszuschließen, oder?“, meinte Zelenka und schaute ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Verdammt, wenn das stimmt, ist das mit Sicherheit nicht gut für ihn. Nun gut, wir haben ihn in diese Situation gebracht, wir müssen ihn auch wieder herausholen“, sagte Rodney entschieden.  
Zelenka flüsterte: „Und wie machen wir das?“ Er schaute sich hektisch um, ob auch niemand ihr Gespräch mitgehört hatte, aber sie waren ganz alleine in dem Flur.  
„Wir ziehen uns heute Abend früher als sonst in unsere Zimmer zurück und dann gehen wir systematisch vor.“ Carter bedeutete den beiden, mit ihr auf einen großen Balkon zu treten, wo niemand unbemerkt an sie heranschleichen konnte.

„Systematisch“, wiederholte Rodney. „Das heißt, als erstes suchen wir alle Stellen ab, wo er sein könnte, wenn er uns nur aus dem Weg gehen will, danach aber …“  
„Müssten wir auch versuchen, in die Teile der Palastburg zu gelangen, die uns bisher verschlossen geblieben sind“, erklärte Major Carter.  
„Wir könnten uns auch erkundigen, wo die Gefängnisse sind. Falls er festgehalten wird, dann doch wahrscheinlich dort“, wandte Zelenka ein.  
„Ach ja, und wer erteilt uns diese Art von Auskunft?“, fragte Rodney schnippisch. „Wollen Sie rumgehen und öffentlich danach fragen?“

Magister Zelenka überlegte kurz. „Major Carter könnte doch Interesse daran haben. Zu sehen, wie hier mit Gefangenen umgegangen wird, weil … weil sie vielleicht findet, dass König Daniel in dem Bereich noch etwas verbessern könnte.“ Er warf Major Carter einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
„Eine gute Idee.“ Major Carter nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn alle Stricke reißen, könnten wir versuchen, eine Wache namens Ronon Dex zu finden“, sagte Rodney, der sich plötzlich an den Namen erinnerte „Sheppard scheint mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Das hilft uns natürlich nicht, wenn Sheppard nicht gefunden werden will.“

Carter machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wenn wir diesem Dex klarmachen, dass wir ansonsten direkt zum Großkönig gehen, was nur Ärger für Sheppard bedeuten kann, wird er uns schon helfen“, verkündete sie zuversichtlich.  
„Was Sheppard uns bestimmt sehr gewogen stimmen wird, wenn wir mit Drohungen arbeiten.“ Zelenka schüttelte den Kopf.  
Rodney musste dem Magister Recht geben. Wenn sie Sheppard überzeugen wollten, dass er im Seenreich besser aufgehoben war als hier, dann sollte sie vielleicht nicht gerade seinen Freund unter Druck setzen.

Carter schien das auch einzusehen, denn sie seufzte. „In Ordnung, dann ist das unser Plan B. Plan A für heute Nacht ist es, Sheppard zu suchen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Wir müssen ihm klar machen, dass wir nur mit ihm reden wollen.“  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich und sie richtete ihren Zeigefinger auf Rodney. „McKay, Sie haben doch mit Sheppard bereits das Bett geteilt und Sie haben Kontakt mit seinem Geist gehabt, können Sie ihn nicht … irgendwie auf dieser Ebene versuchen zu erreichen? Wir wissen doch alle, dass man mit körperlichen Intimitäten die Verbindung zwischen einem Geistspringer und seinem Vertrauten festigt.“

„Ähm …“ Rodney fühlte sich leicht überrumpelt. Er sollte Major Carter jetzt doch nicht erzählen, was sie …? „Ich hatte nur für wenige Sekunden direkten Kontakt mit seinem Geist. Am dem Abend, also im Bett, also da … da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass ich darauf achten musste. Außerdem bin ich nicht sein Vertrauter … er … kann mich wahrscheinlich im Moment nicht so ganz gut leiden.“

Rodney kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Kopf. Er war jetzt im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr stolz auf sein Vorgehen. Erst gestern war ihm aufgegangen, dass John ihm vielleicht eine geschönte Version seiner Zeit hier auf der Burg erzählt hatte und dass da eventuell bei der einen oder anderen Begegnung mehr Zwang dabei gewesen war, als er ihm eingestanden hatte. Da wäre eine andere Vorgehensweise vielleicht … sensibler gewesen. Auch wenn die Bilder John zu einer Reaktion gebracht hatten. Aber nicht immer heiligte der Zweck der Mittel.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Magister Zelenka stirnrunzelnd.  
„Nun ja, ich war derjenige, der ihm gesagt hat, er wäre ein Geistspringer und das hat ihm nicht gut gefallen“, blieb Rodney bei der Halbwahrheit. Details brauchten die anderen beiden ja nicht wissen. „Deshalb ist er ja aus meinem Zimmer gestürmt.“

Carter schaute ihn so an, als vermutete sie, da wäre noch mehr, aber sie fragte nicht, sehr zu Rodneys Erleichterung. „Nun gut. Dann scheidet das aus. Wir gehen also jetzt zum Abendessen und danach durchsuchen wir die Palastburg. Ich sehe mir das Gefängnis an und übernehme die oberen Etagen, Magister Zelenka durchsucht den Wohnbereich und Sie, McKay, die Küche und Werkstätten.“  
Rodney und Zelenka nickten zustimmend.

Carter runzelte die Stirn. „Wir sollten uns möglichst dumm stellen, wenn uns jemand fragt, warum wir dort unterwegs sind, wo wir nichts zu suchen haben.“ Spitz fragte sie hinterher: „McKay, das bringen Sie doch fertig, oder?“  
„Da er die erste Gelegenheit, Sheppard zu überzeugen, verbaut hat, sollte er das“, schlug sich Zelenka auf die Seite des Majors.  
Rodney grummelte seine Zustimmung.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

John hatte mitbekommen, dass nicht nur McKay, sondern auch Magister Zelenka und Major Carter ihn suchten. Da er aber vermutete, dass sie gemeinsame Sache machten, ging er lieber allen dreien aus dem Weg.

Den ersten Tag verbrachte im Stall und trainierte mit einigen Wachen, am nächsten Tag verbarg er sich in der Bibliothek, wo er half, Bücher zu katalogisieren. Das machte er manchmal, wenn er in Ruhe nachdenken oder allein sein wollte. Fein säuberlich schrieb John die Namen der Autoren auf kleine Kärtchen und fügte den Titel und das Erscheinungsjahr des Buches hinzu. Das empfand er als sehr entspannend.

Er wollte nichts mehr darüber hören, dass er ein Geistspringer sein sollte. Das war doch ausgemachter Unsinn. Er war aufmerksam, was seine Umgebung betraf und das war’s. Mehr wollte er auch gar nicht. Nur keine weiteren Komplikationen. Seine Situation hier am Hofe war schon prekär genug. Er war mehr als ein Diener, aber unfreier als sie. Er war eine Art Gast, aber konnte die Burg nicht einmal für einen Ausritt verlassen. Er ging mit Besuchern ins Bett, weil er es wollte, aber auch … weil es gefordert wurde. Er gab sich da keinen Illusionen hin. Er konnte nicht ‚nein’ sagen, er konnte nur sagen, wer es sein sollte.

Jedenfalls hatte er bisher gedacht, dass er es perfekt beherrschte, nur Leute zu finden, die er mochte und deren Wünsche er einschätzen konnte. Aber dann war McKay daher gekommen und hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Der erste Abend war so perfekt gewesen – und der zweite Tag eine solche Katastrophe. Er hatte immer noch keine Erklärung dafür, warum es dem Botschafter gelungen war, ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

John schrieb den nächsten Titel auf das nächste Kärtchen. Das Kratzen der Feder über das Papier hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung.

Hoffentlich reisten sie bald wieder ab, damit wieder Ruhe einkehrte und er wieder zu seinem geregelten Leben zurückkehren konnte. Bis die nächsten Staatsgäste erwartet wurden. Die hoffentlich weniger fordernd waren. Obwohl – Ruhe hatte eigentlich genug. Er sehnte sich ja nach Abwechslung.  
Und dann ertappte sich John dabei, dass er nicht wollte, dass Rodney abreiste, ohne dass er ihn noch einmal gesehen hatte. Verflucht, eigentlich wusste er gar nicht so genau, was er jetzt wollte.  
John stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und rieb sich über die Stirn. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er seine Kopfschmerzen nicht so schnell los. Dann müsste er sich auch so einen gräßlichen Tee in der Küche holen. Was ihn schon wieder an McKay erinnerte. Was ihn erneut aufseufzen ließ.

Verdammt, seit wann war er ein solcher Waschlappen? Saß er jetzt in einer Bibliothek, oder nicht? War es also an ihm, etwas mehr über das herauszufinden, was ihn bedrückte, oder nicht? Genau! Er musste nur seinen Hintern hochbekommen. Resolut stand John auf und ging zu dem Regal mit den Märchenbüchern, Sagen und Legenden.

Er nahm den neuesten Band den er finden konnte aus dem Regal und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Da waren sie alle versammelt, die übernatürlichen … Kreaturen, zu denen er auch gehören sollte. Das war eine schöne Gesellschaft: Acephale, Basilisken, Chimären, Drachen, Einhörner, Feen, Greife – nein, jetzt war er schon zu weit, G wie Geistspringer.

Schnell überflog er den Inhalt. Geistspringer wurden Menschen genannt, die von sich behaupteten, die Gedanken anderer Menschen lesen zu können. Es folgte eine historische Abhandlung, wo und in welchem Zusammenhang von ihnen in der frühen Literatur berichtet wurde. Wie John schon vermutet hatte, alles Sagen, Märchen und Legenden. Die Autorin vertrat im nächsten Kapitel die Ansicht, dass es die Fähigkeit, in den Geist einer anderen Person zu springen, nicht gab.

Hah! Genauso sah er das auch! Und hier hielt er den wissenschaftlichen Beweis in der Hand!

Sie sagte, dass es sich bei den Geistspringern vielmehr um Personen handelte, die über ein extrem gutes Einfühlungsvermögen und eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis verfügten. Personen, denen es gelang, Gestik und Mimik besser zu lesen, als das der Durchschnitt der Menschen konnte.

Dadurch konnte es so aussehen, als würden sie in den Geist einer Person springen können, um zu ‚sehen’, ob diese Person zum Beispiel log oder nicht. In Wahrheit hätte die Person aber unbewusst viele, kleine Signale ausgesendet, die es geschulten Menschen möglich machte, Wahrheit von Lüge zu unterscheiden. Wenn sich das Gegenüber jedoch darauf einstellte, wurde es schwer für sie und dann behaupteten sie einfach, den Geist der Person nicht lesen zu können. Die Autorin versicherte noch einmal, dass niemand Sorge haben müsse, dass eine andere Person gegen ihren Willen Gedanken aufnehmen konnte.

John knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Ganz überzeugte ihn das nicht, denn bei Rodney hatte sich das schon irgendwie anders angefühlt. Er hatte sich ziemlich bedrängt gefühlt und das direkt in seinem Kopf. Er war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass die verstörenden, gewalttätigen Gedanken nicht von ihm gekommen waren.

Er hätte gerne noch etwas über den aktuellen Stand der Forschung erfahren, aber mehr stand zu dem Thema leider nicht in dem Büchlein.

Sicherheitshalber las er auch noch den Artikel über die Einhörner und die Feen – aber bei beiden Erscheinungen drückte die Autorin wieder ihren Zweifel aus, dass es diese Wesen gab und erklärte sie mit Sinnestäuschungen und Wunschgedanken der Menschen. Sie schien eine sehr rational denkende Frau zu sein, die übersinnliche Erscheinungen in allen Fällen kategorisch ausschloss.

In Ordnung, wenn es da nichts zu befürchten gab, dann konnte er sein Versteckspiel ja auch wieder aufgeben. Es wäre doch logisch, Rodney oder vielleicht lieber Major Carter aufzusuchen und zu sagen, dass er nicht an ihren wilden Theorien interessiert war. Ganz einfach. Er musste nur den Anfang machen.

John ballte eine Hand zur Faust, versuchte, sich selbst einen Schubs zu geben und die Sache wieder in die Hand zu nehmen, statt vor ihr davon zu laufen. Er stellte das Büchlein ins Regal zurück und machte sich auf den Weg.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney deckte sich mit etwas zu essen, einem Papier, einem Stift, einer Kerze, einem kleinen Messer und einer fünf Meter langen Schnur ein. Anschließend zog er noch einen dunklen Umhang über, falls es kalt wurde und damit er im Dunklen nicht so leicht gesehen wurde. Dann konnte es losgehen.

Er hatte noch keine fünfzig Meter im Flur zurückgelegt, als er die erste Wache erblickte und sich mit klopfendem Herzen hinter einen der schweren Wandvorhänge stellte. Seine Hände wurden feucht, als die Wache langsam näher kam. Er konnte spüren, wie ihm der Schweiß über die Schläfen rann. Bestimmt würde der Bewaffnete gleicht den Vorhang zur Seite schieben und dann …

…. entfernte sich die Wache wieder und Rodney lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Er war für so etwas nicht gemacht. Wäre doch bloß Jeannie statt seiner hier! Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Jeannie wahrscheinlich schon den ersten Versuch, John von seinen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen, nicht vermasselt hätte und folglich hier gar nicht durchstiefeln müsste. Seufzend machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

Er schaffte es mit ständigem Stehenbleiben, Horchen, und Um-die-Ecke-Schauen bis in die Küche. In der aber fast nichts mehr los war. So ein Blödsinn, hier Sheppard suchen zu wollen! Natürlich war um diese Uhrzeit niemand anwesend, außer ein paar jungen Mädchen, die das Geschirr spülten.  
Als nächstes kam er in die Schreinerei der Palastburg, aber auch dort standen alle Werkbänke verlassen herum, ebenso wie in der Schneiderei und Polsterei.

Rodney wurde etwas ruhiger. Was für ein Glück, dass er diese Wirtschaftsräume zum Durchsuchen bekommen hatte! Wer wusste schon, welche Ausreden sich Zelenka und Carter einfallen lassen musste, wenn sie in den Wohn- und Gästequartieren herumschnüffelten! Da war er hier unten doch deutlich besser aufgehoben, denn auch die Käserei und die Räucherkammer waren leer.  
Es folgten weitere Wirtschaftsräume, die zum Waschen, Mangeln, Nähen und Spinnen benutzt wurden, ehe er sich unvermittelt in der Sattelkammer wiederfand.

Dort brannte noch Licht und Rodney schlich auf Zehenspitzen vorwärts, genau darauf achtend, dass der Mann, der dort im hinteren Teil der Kammer noch Sättel polierte, ihn nicht erblickte. Geschafft!  
Von der Sattelkammer ging es direkt in die Stallungen und Rodney hoffte nur, dass die Pferde nicht wieherten, wenn er jetzt an ihnen vorbei ging. Aber er hatte Glück und alles blieb ruhig, auch im zweiten Stall und im dritten.

Am Ende des letzten Stalls konnte er eine Tür öffnen und fand sich in einem riesigen Raum wieder, in dem Heu und Stroh für die Tiere gelagert wurde. Er war jetzt schon so darauf eingestellt, dass kaum mehr jemand unterwegs war, dass er abrupt abbremste und sich hinter einem Heuballen verbarg, als er vier Leute erblickte, die soeben ein paar Heuballen zur Seite rollten und … Rodney beugte sich ein wenig vor … eine Falltür im Boden öffneten!

Rodney drehte sich sofort zurück und atmete tief durch. Natürlich wollte er, dass John Sheppard an diesem Abend noch gefunden wurde – aber es musste ja nicht ausgerechnet er sein, der ihn fand. Noch dazu in einem geheimen Keller, hinter einer geheimen Falltür! Seine schwitzigen Hände waren sofort wieder zurück und das Herzrasen setzte auch wieder ein.

Aber es half nichts, er musste wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Kaum atmend steckte er seinen Kopf noch einmal aus seinem Versteck.

Er sah, dass die vier alle nacheinander durch die Falltür verschwanden und offensichtlich nach unten stiegen. Die Tür ließ der letzte hinter sich zufallen. Jetzt musste man tatsächlich schon sehr genau hinschauen, um auf diesem Fußboden aus Holzdielen, die Falltür ausfinden machen zu können.

Hinterhergehen oder nicht hinterhergehen? Das war hier die Frage. Rodney debattierte einen Moment in seinem Kopf, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, dann sagte er sich, dass er mitverantwortlich für Sheppards Lage war. Falls also John da unten versteckt wurde …  
Mit dem Gefühl von heraufziehendem Unheil trat er zu der Falltür, die er vorsichtig hochzog – immer darauf gefaßt, dass ihn gleich jemand mit einer Waffe bedrohen würde.

Aber niemand wartete hinter der Tür auf ihn, sie hatten es offensichtlich nicht für nötig befunden hier mitten in der Palastburg eine Wache aufzustellen. Rodney sah eine steile Holztreppe, die er vorsichtig hinunterstieg, aber auch unten erwartete ihn niemand. Er fand sich in einem gut ausgebauten, in den Felsen gehauenen Gang wieder und Rodney vermutete, dass es alte Bergwerksstollen waren, die jetzt, da sie erschöpft waren, anderen Zwecken dienten. Welchen, würde er gleich herausfinden. Er hoffe nur, dass die Zwecke nicht so finster waren, wie es ihm sein Kopf vorgaukelte.

Doch statt vor Folterkammern und eisernen Käfigen, in denen ausgemergelte Gestalten hockten, fand sich Rodney nach ein paar Minuten in einer perfekt eingerichteten und ausgeleuchteten Fabrikationshalle wieder. Rasch erkannte er, dass hier Waffen gefertigt wurden. Weit größere und schwerere Feuerwaffen als die, die sie während der Vorführung zu sehen bekommen hatten. Das war glücklicherweise alles noch im Experimentierstadium, falls die zahlreichen Zeichnungen an den Wänden nicht nur zur Dekoration dienten. Aber die Richtung war klar – die Genii versuchten eine Waffe zu bauen, die herkömmlichen Waffen an Reichweite und Durchschlagkraft weit überlegen war.

Rodney sah, dass die vier Personen, denen er gefolgt war, an einem der Konstruktionstische standen und debattierten. Er schlich etwas näher.

„Du hast Recht, Sora, wir sollten eine andere Legierung nehmen, damit sie mehr Druck aushält“, sagte einer der Männer.  
Ein anderer fügte hinzu: „Das letzte Mal hat es uns aber das Rohr zerrissen, als wir zuviel Kupfer beigemengt haben.“  
„Dann müssen wir es mit anderen Metallen versuchen“, sagte die Frau, die mit Sora angesprochen worden war.

Der Göttin sei Dank, die riesigen Geräte waren wohl wirklich noch einige Zeit davon entfernt, funktionstüchtig zu sein. Rodney atmete auf. Dann hielt er erschrocken die Luft an, aber niemand hatte ihn atmen gehört, da sie weiter hitzig debattierten. Plötzlich ging Rodney auf, dass er jetzt, da er von diesem Raum wusste, in großer Gefahr schwebte! Die Genii würden sicher niemanden lebend wieder hier heraus lassen, der von ihren geheimen, unterirdischen Forschungen wusste!

Verflucht, warum war er nur so neugierig gewesen und nicht einfach oben auf dem Heuboden geblieben? Warum war nicht Jeannie …? Er stoppte seinen Gedanken. Er würde diese Situation nicht seiner Schwester auf den Hals wünschen!  
Zumal die wahrscheinlich nicht so dusselig gewesen wäre, hier hereinzumarschieren, ohne jemandem zu sagen, wo sie hinging, ohne nennenswerte Waffe, oder ohne jemanden zur Unterstützung anzufordern. Was hatte sie ihm noch mit auf den Weg gegeben? Erst denken, dann sprechen? Nun, sie hätte ihm auch ruhig ‚erst denken, dann handeln’ mit auf die Liste schreiben können. Also, nichts wie weg hier!

Gerade als er zu der Treppe zurück schleichen wollte, verließen die vier Leute den Tisch, an dem sie standen, um sich eines der großen Metallrohre näher anzuschauen, an dem Rodney vorbei gekommen war. Damit blockierten sie leider seinen Rückweg!

„Hier, seht ihr die Risse?“, fragte Sora.  
„Das kann aber auch am Schwarzpulver liegen“, sagte einer der Männer.  
„Ja, aber ich denke dennoch, dass es an der Metalllegierung liegt.“

‚Nicht zu mir schauen’, versuchte Rodney zu suggerieren und hielt gleichzeitig Ausschau nach einem besserem Versteck oder einem Fluchtweg. Beinahe hätte er einen kleinen Triumphschrei ausgestoßen, als er auf der linken Seite des Raumes eine weitere Tür entdeckte. Die war weit genug entfernt und lag nicht im direkten Sichtfeld der anderen Personen.

Rodney schlich darauf zu, hoffte inbrünstig, dass die Tür nicht knarrte, als er sie aufzog und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie es nicht tat. Schnell schlüpfte er hindurch und stand im Halbfinsteren. Eine trübe vor sich hinfunzelnde Öllampe hing von der Decke.

Es roch muffig und er hoffte nur, dass er nicht erstickte, weil es nicht genug Luft zum Atmen gab. Rodney fummelte in seiner Westentasche nach der Kerze und entzündete die Kerze an der Öllampe. Das war schon besser. Er schaute sich um. Der Gang war hoch genug, so dass er ohne sich zu bücken darin gehen konnte. Er folgte dem Gang, der nach ein paar Metern deutlich nach unten führte. Noch tiefer in den Berg hinein.

Das war nicht das, was er wollte. Er hatte gehofft, in irgendeinem der Innenhöfe herauszukommen. Rodney ging noch ein paar Meter, kam an eine Kreuzung, an der sich der Stollen in drei verschiedene Richtungen aufteilte. Er leuchtete in alle drei hinein und entschied sich dann für den, der so aussah, als würde er wenigstens die Höhe halten.

Er legte etwa fünfzig Meter zurück und dann teilte sich der Gang erneut. Gerade als er sich für rechts entschieden hatte, traten aus dem linken Gang drei Genii-Wachen.

„Halt!“ Mit einem gezückten Degen hinderten sie ihn am Weitergehen.  
„Was haben wir hier denn für einen seltenen Besucher?“, fragte der erste und rammte Rodney, bevor der auch nur ein Wort äußern konnte, seine Faust so heftig in den Magen, dass er vor Schmerzen vornüber sackte und auf die Knie ging.

Er keuchte noch um Atem, als der zweite seinen Kopf an den Haaren zurückriss und zu seinen Kollegen meinte: „Das ist einer von denen aus dem Seenreich!“  
„Du hast Recht, was macht der denn hier unten?“  
Rodney hatte den Eindruck, ihm würde die Haut vom Kopf gezogen, ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen, dennoch versuchte er zu erklären: „Ich habe mich verlaufen.“  
„Ein Spion!“, schrie der, der ihn an den Haaren festgehalten hatte und nun mit Schwung nach vorne auf den Boden stieß. „Verlaufen! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass wir dir das abkaufen?“  
„So also nutzt du unsere Gastfreundschaft“, meinte der erste und trat ihn seitlich in die Rippen. „Warum bist du hier? Also?“

Rodney krümmte sich zusammen, biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Scheiße, wenn es keinen zweiten Eingang für diesen unterirdischen Gang gab, wussten sie, dass er durch die geheime Forschungsabteilung gekommen war. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte er den Rest der Delegation mit hineinziehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher gelangt bin“, stieß er keuchend hervor.  
„Rede! Verdammt noch mal!“ Noch ein Tritt in seine Flanke.  
Rodney presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.  
„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Dann werden wir deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen!“

Zwei der Genii-Wachen rissen ihn zum Stehen hoch, hakten ihn unter und zogen ihn mit sich durch den Gang, der nach rechts abzweigte. Die dritte Wache ging hinterher und stieß Rodney immer wieder den Knauf des Degens in den Rücken, obwohl er nicht langsamer als die anderen beiden Männer ging. Rodney versuchte herauszufinden, ob seine Rippen gebrochen waren, aber dafür konnte er eigentlich noch zu gut atmen. – Noch. Rodney versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass die Genii bestimmt ausgeklügelte Foltermethoden kannten, um ein Geständnis zu erpressen.

Sie würden ihn foltern. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran. Er hatte jedoch erhebliche Zweifel, ob er der Folter würde widerstehen können. Er als Wissenschaftler hatte in seinem täglichen Leben nicht damit zu tun. Ja, er hatte sich die Wissenschaft sogar extra ausgesucht, damit er keine Leute töten musste. Jedenfalls nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Dass sie durch die von ihm entwickelten Waffen starben, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Eine der Wachen stieß eine Tür am Ende des Ganges auf und sie schubsten Rodney hinein. Sofort standen sie wieder zu zweit neben ihm und umklammerten seine Arme.

Rodney bekam das im ersten Moment nicht einmal richtig mit, denn er starrte auf die Person, die hinter den Gitterstäben stand und sich keine Sekunde des Schauspiels entgehen ließ. Ein sehr großer, schlanker Mann, mit fast hüftlangen, weißen, strähnigen Haaren, einer grünlich schimmernden Haut und einem kleinen, weißen Bärtchen auf seinem Kinn.

Ein Wraith! Die Genii hatten in ihren Gewölben unter dem Palast tatsächlich einen der letzten noch lebenden Wraith!

Vor über sechshundert Jahren hatte es Königin Teyla zum ersten und einzigen Mal in der Geschichte geschafft, die neun Völker des Planeten zu einen, um gemeinsam gegen die Plage der Wraith in den Kampf zu ziehen. In einem Jahrzehnte dauernden, blutigen Gemetzel hatten die vereinten Truppen als erstes alle Wraith-Königinnen getötet, so dass sie sich nicht mehr fortpflanzen konnten. In den Jahrhunderten darauf waren die überlebenden Wraith weiter gejagt worden und man schätzte, dass es kaum noch hundert Wraith gab, die fast alle in der menschenleeren Tundra jenseits des Urilli-Stromes lebten.

Rodney hatte noch nie einen lebenden Wraith gesehen, aber viel von ihnen gehört. Jeder kannte die Geschichte von Teylas Mut und Heldentaten. Schon die kleinsten Kinder lernten, wozu die grausamen Wraith fähig waren und warum sie unbedingt getötet werden mussten.  
Die Genii hatten offenbar eine andere Verwendung für den Wraith gefunden, den sie in ihrer Macht hatten.

Ihn packte eiskalte Furcht, er spürte, wie sein Magen revoltierte, als sie ihn in Richtung des Wraith bugsierten. Nein, nein! Obwohl Rodney die Hacken in den Boden rammte, sich so schwer wie nur möglich machte und alles dran setzte, nicht zum Gitter gezerrt zu werden, hatte er keine Chance.

Eine der Wachen riss sein schwarzes Cape zu Boden, die zweite zerschnitt mit der Klinge des Degens den Stoff seiner Weste und seines Hemdes. Dann zogen die Hände des dritten Wachmanns den Stoff auseinander, so dass Rodneys nackte Haut mit den kalten Gitterstäben in Berührung kam. Ein heftiges Zittern durchlief ihn, aber er wusste, dass das kaum mit der Kälte zu tun hatte.

„Hier, du Tier!“, rief eine der Wachen zu dem Wraith. „Wir haben dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht. Komm schon, nimm dir ein Häppchen.“ Alle drei lachten und hielten Rodney fest, damit der Wraith ihn erreichen konnte.

Rodney spürte wie sich die bläulich schimmernde Hand des Wraith auf seine Brust legte und zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. „Nein, nein, bitte nicht“, flehte er.  
„Ich habe Hunger“, erklärte der Wraith ohne einen Hauch von Mitleid in der Stimme und drehte die Hand, damit er seine Nähröffnung auf Rodneys Brust pressen konnte.

Rodney schrie laut auf, als seine Haut durchbrochen wurde und der Wraith begann, sich an ihm zu nähren. Heftiger Schwindel erfasste ihn als er spürte, wie ihm seine Kraft, sein Leben genommen wurde. Das dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann rissen ihn die Wachen zurück.  
„Hast du immer noch Hunger, alter Wraith Abschaum?“, rief einer der drei höhnisch.  
„Haben wir dir dein Futter weggenommen?“, lachte der zweite, als der Wraith die Zähne fletschte.

„Also, was wolltest du wirklich hier unten?“, fragte der, der sich in den letzten Minuten als Anführer gebärdet hatte und schüttelte Rodney. „Sprich!“

Rodney war es klar, dass sie ihn nicht am Leben lassen würde. Denn jetzt hatte er nicht nur Kenntnis von ihrer geheimen Waffenproduktion, jetzt wusste er auch noch, dass die Genii ihre Gefangenen ganz offensichtlich folterten, indem sie sie einem Wraith als Nahrung vorwarfen. Mit diesem Wissen würden sie ihn wohl kaum wieder gehen lassen. Alles, was er machen konnte, war, keinen der anderen aus seinem Team mit herein zu reißen. Deshalb presste er seine Lippen fest aufeinander, um keinen Ton zu äußern. Er fürchtete, wenn er nur ein Wort sagte, könnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu reden.

„Komm schon, rede! Du weißt doch, wer sonst noch ein wenig Nachspeise essen darf.“ Gackernd lachte die eine Wache auf, dazu schubsten sie ihn grob zwischen sich hin und her und Rodney war überzeugt, dass er später etliche blaue Flecken haben würde. Dann fiel ihm auf, wie absolut egal das war, denn ob er tot mit blauen Flecken oder tot ohne war, spielte wirklich keine Rolle.

Ihnen wurde es bald leid und nach einem heftigen Schlag gegen seinen Kopf, der die Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen ließ, hielten sie ihn wieder so gegen das Gitter, dass der Wraith ihn erneut erreichen konnte.

Dieses Mal wusste Rodney, was er zu erwarten hatte, aber das machte es auch nicht besser. Die Hand des Wraith legte sich auf seine Brust und wie in einem Alptraum erlebte Rodney, wie er älter und älter wurde. Er sah die Haut auf seinen Händen faltiger werden, Altersflecke bekommen und die Knöchel deutlicher hervortreten. Sein Sehvermögen und sein Gehör ließen nach. Er spürte Schmerzen in seinen Gelenken und musste plötzlich denken, dass es kein so ganz schlechter Tod war. Natürlich war es viel, viel zu früh und er hätte noch so viele große Entdeckungen machen können. Aber die Agonie der letzten verzehrenden Monate des Alterns auf wenige Minuten reduziert zu erleben – manch einer hätte das wohl vorgezogen.

Aber nicht jetzt. Auf keinen Fall jetzt schon! Er wollte noch nicht sterben! Vergeblich versuchte er sich von den Gitterstäben abzustoßen.

„Aufhören! Sofort! Lasst ihn los!“

Rodney brauchte einen kleinen Moment, um herauszufinden, dass tatsächlich noch jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Müde wandte er seinen Kopf zur Tür – und glaubte, dass er inzwischen Halluzinationen hatte.

Denn dort stand John Sheppard, der eine völlig unzureichende Eisenstange drohend über seinem Kopf schwang und noch einmal schrie: „Lasst ihn sofort frei!“

\-------------------------------------------------------------

John hatte seinen Plan aus der Bibliothek sofort in die Tat umsetzen wollen und war zu Major Carter marschiert. Die er nicht antraf. Ebenso wenig wie Magister Zelenka oder Rodney McKay. Vorsichtiges Rumfragen brachte ihn nicht weiter und so war er rastlos umher gelaufen, bis er im Stall gelandet war. Dort hatte er sich vergewissert, dass noch alle Pferde da waren, die Besucher aus dem Seenreich also nicht Hals über Kopf abgereist waren.

Von dort aus war er dann in die Sattelkammer geschlendert, hatte begonnen, seinen Sattel mit Fett einzureiben und zu überlegen, wie er nun weiter vorgehen wollte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er erst im allerletzten Moment bemerkt hatte, wie ein Mann durch die Sattelkammer geschlichen war. Er war ihm gefolgt und gerade als er Rodney erkannt hatte und ihn mit Namen rufen wollte, war der durch die Falltür verschwunden.

John war hinterher gegangen, denn er wusste, dass man Rodney dort unten nicht erwischen durfte. Leider waren Sora und die anderen in der Halle gewesen und hatten über Metalllegierungen diskutiert, so dass er auch nicht sofort hinterher gehen konnte, als Rodney die Halle verließ und durch die Seitentür schlüpfte. Als er endlich auch in dem Gang stand, war Rodney verschwunden gewesen und John hatte gezögert, sich für einen der Gänge zu entscheiden. Bis er Rodney hatte schreien hören. Da wusste er, wo sie ihn hingebracht hatten. So war er schnell und ohne nachzudenken, zu der Zelle des Wraith gerannt.

Der Wraith stoppte bei Johns Worten einen Moment und Rodney sackte erschöpft zu Boden, da die Wachen ihn nicht mehr festhielten.

„Sieh an, John Sheppard“, sagte der Wraith und fügte mit Amüsement in der Stimme hinzu. „Aller guten Dinge sind drei, sagt ihr Menschen doch.“  
„Hallo, Todd. Lange nicht gesehen“, erwiderte John nachlässig, ohne irgendeine der drei Wachen aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Das ist der Sohn des Barons!“, rief einer der Wachleute und schaute hektisch zwischen seinen Kollegen hin und her.  
„Komm nur herein, Schätzchen!“, lachte der Anführer und machte mit seinem gezückten Degen zwei Schritte auf John zu.  
„Stehenbleiben!“, rief John, aber jetzt zogen auch die anderen beiden hektisch ihren Degen und fuchtelten damit herum.

„John“, wisperte Rodney ungläubig.  
„Schnauze!“, brüllte einer der Wachleute und trat Rodney noch einmal in den Bauch, ehe auch er mit seinem Degen rumfuchtelte.

John sah, wie Rodney die Zähne fest zusammenbiss und beide Hände auf seinen Magen drückte. Sah die Blutergüsse in Rodneys Gesicht und das kleine Rinnsal frischen Blutes, das aus seiner aufgesprungenen Lippe rann.

Diese Schweine! Er würde ihnen nicht länger erlauben, Rodney zu misshandeln! Rote Wut ließ ihn seine rechte Hand zur Faust ballen. Er fühlte sich bereit, es mit allen dreien gleichzeitig aufzunehmen. Als Rodney vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte, fühlte es sich für John an, als ob etwas in seinem Inneren auseinander riss. Etwas, das bisher eine Kraft gebändigt hatte, die er nie benutzt hatte. Er wusste nicht, woher sie kam, wie er sie bewusst mobilisieren konnte, aber er spürte sie durch seine Adern rauschen.

Er streckte beide Hände vor, konzentrierte sich und sagte ganz ruhig: „Ihr rührt euch nicht vom Fleck!“

Wie eingefroren stoppten die drei Männer jede ihrer Bewegungen. Er konnte deutlich die Aufruhr und die wachsende Angst von zwei der Wachen in ihren Gedanken fühlen, der dritte jedoch war aus härterem Holz geschnitzt und kämpfte gegen Johns Befehl an. John versuchte seine Kraft auf ihn zu lenken, doch das lockerte den Halt, den er über die beiden anderen hatte.

Es gab den beiden anderen Spielraum, und sie versuchten jetzt auch seinen Befehl abzuschütteln. John wusste weder genau wie er seine Kräfte bündeln noch wie er sie lenken konnte. Er hatte aus dem Impuls heraus, Rodney zu beschützen, gehandelt und haderte jetzt mit der Unzulänglichkeit dieser neuen Kraft seiner Gedanken. Wie neulich am Abend mit Rodney, wurde seine Sicht umso trüber, umso schwärzer, je mehr er versuchte, seinen Geist zu fokussieren.

Er stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand ab, weil die Knie unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er seine Gewalt über die Wachen noch aufrechterhalten konnte, aber er musste es, denn sonst waren Rodney und er verloren. Verzweiflung über seine Unfähigkeit, die Angst, sich irgendwo im Nichts außerhalb seines Körpers zu verlieren, minderten seine Kräfte weiter.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand etwas sagte – dachte – in seine Gedanken schrieb.

‚Ich habe dich. Du kannst dich nicht verlieren. Versuche, den Anführer ruhig zu halten.’

Oh, bei allen Himmeln, das war Rodney! John fühlte sich zu ihm wie zu einem Felsen in der Brandung hingezogen. Ein bisschen seiner Anspannung lockerte sich.

‚Du bist sicher, konzentriere dich vor allem auf den Anführer’.

John folgte Rodneys Anweisung und konzentrierte sich auf den Mann mit dem Degen. Suggerierte ihm, dass er den Degen fallen lassen wollte. Schickte ihm mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken den Befehl, einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

Im nächsten Moment schrie eine der anderen Wachen zuerst überrascht, dann aber in Todesangst auf. Rodney hatte ihn, um sich zu befreien, geschubst, der Mann war gegen das Gitter getaumelt und der Wraith hatte ihn sofort zu sich herangezogen.

Wie in einem Stillleben schauten alle Anwesenden für den Augenblick bewegungslos dabei zu, wie der Wraith gierig und fast in Sekundenschnelle das Leben aus dem Wachmann sog. Wie die Haut zerknitterte, die Haare grau wurden, die Finger sich krümmten, der Rücken zusammensackte, und das Gesicht mit den schreckgeweiteten Augen faltiger und faltiger wurde, um dann schließlich in die Fratze des Todes überzugehen, nachdem auch der letzte Hauch des Lebens aus ihm gesogen worden war. Die leere Hülle ließ der Wraith auf den Boden fallen.

John war der erste, der sich wieder fing. Er kappte die Verbindung zu Rodney und konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz auf seine körperlichen statt seine geistigen Fähigkeiten. Mit einem Schlag mit der Eisenstange, die er noch in den Hand hielt, setzte er den überrumpelten Anführer außer Kraft, der bewußtlos zu Boden sackte. Daraufhin versuchte der dritte, durch die Tür zu entkommen, doch John versetzte ihm einen Kinnhaken, der ihn ebenfalls ohnmächtig zu Boden schickte.

Als beide außer Gefecht waren, stürzte er auf Rodney zu und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. „Rodney! Was … wie …?“ Seine Hände fuhren über Rodneys Körper, glitten über Rodneys faltige Wangen und strichen durch sein schütteres Haar. „Oh, mein Gott, Rodney. Es tut mir so leid.“  
„Wieso tut es dir leid?“, fragte Rodney mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich hier gefunden hast. Ich dachte schon… Scheiße, John, die haben tatsächlich einen Wraith in ihrem Keller! Aber … aber du wusstest davon, nicht wahr?“ Blaue Augen, die ihre strahlende Farbe verloren hatten und blass und trüb geworden waren, schauten John fragend an.

„Ja.“ John nickte. Er nahm Rodneys Hand in seine und strich über die runzelige Haut. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und sagte: „Zwei Mal hat Cowen mich hier herunter schleifen lassen und Todd, so habe ich den Wraith genannt, an mir nähren lassen. Nicht viel, nur so viel, damit ich wusste, wozu er fähig ist.“  
„Verdammt, John.“ Rodneys Hand strich über Johns Gesichtzüge.

„Sheppard, der Wachmann bei der Tür kommt gleich wieder zu sich“, hörte John jetzt den Wraith sagen.

Er ließ eine Hand auf Rodneys Körper ruhen und drehte sich zu dem Wraith um. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm das ganze beschissene Ausmaß der Situation so richtig bewusst. Eine Wache war tot, zwei andere ohnmächtig, Rodney war ein fast siebzigjähriger Mann und Todd sagte jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch: „Hast du endlich auch gemerkt, dass du ein Geistspringer bist? Hat ja lange genug gedauert.“

„Was?“ John stand rasch auf. Er machte einen Schritt auf die Gitterstäbe zu, stoppte dann aber.  
„Wraith haben schwach ausgeprägte Fähigkeiten des Gedankenspringens. Deshalb habe ich es schon bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen vermutet, als ich mich an dir genährt habe.“ Der Wraith zuckte auf sehr menschliche Art und Weise mit den Schultern.

John schickte den sich regenden und laut stöhnenden Wachmann an der Tür noch einmal mit einem Kinnhaken in die Ohnmacht zurück, während er mit geballten Fäusten fragte: „Wirst du es Cowen sagen?“  
Der Wraith dachte einen Moment nach, ehe er sagte: „Wir könnten eine für beide Seiten profitable Abmachung treffen.“

John half Rodney auf die Beine, der sich offensichtlich erst noch an seine alten Knochen gewöhnen musste, denn er verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.  
„Was schlägst du vor?“, fragte er Todd.

„Du weißt, dass du die beiden Wachen töten musst, nicht wahr?“

John schaute auf die am Boden liegenden Männer. Ja, er konnte sie nicht am Leben lassen, sonst würden sie Rodney und auch ihn verraten. Es sei denn, er floh mit Rodney noch in dieser Nacht – dann könnte es aber zu Krieg zwischen dem Seenreich und dem Großkönig kommen, und das wollte John sicher nicht zu verantworten haben. „Ja“, nickte er und vermutete schon fast, was der Wraith ihm als nächstes vorschlagen würde.

„Ich kann das für dich übernehmen, ohne dass der geringste Verdacht auf dich fällt“, bot der Wraith auch prompt an.  
„Er wird sie aussaugen!“, rief Rodney, rüttelte an Johns Arm und schaute John mit Entsetzen in den Augen an.  
„Wenn sie sterben müssen, können sie doch noch einen guten Zweck erfüllen“, beschied ihm John pragmatisch.  
„Einen Wraith füttern?“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich.

„Sei nicht so engstirnig, Mann aus dem Seenreich.“ Der Wraith trat ganz nah an das Gitter heran und Rodney wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin uralt und sitze schon länger als die Lebensspanne eines Menschen hier unten in Gefangenschaft. Ich leide schon seit mehr als hundert Jahren an Hunger, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

„Mir kommen die Tränen!“, schnappte Rodney „Das ist nun mal der Preis, wenn man sich auf etwas spezialisiert, was nicht gegessen werden möchte!“  
„Hast du mal mit deinem Schweinebraten gesprochen, wie er darüber denkt?“, gab der Wraith umgehend zurück.  
„Das ist doch nicht dasselbe!“  
„Nur weil das Schwein nicht sprechen kann?“ Der Wraith zeigte seine Zähne. „Du weißt schon, dass viele Wraith lange Zeit der Ansicht waren, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, einen Mensch oder ein Schwein zu essen, nur dass der Mensch besser schmeckt?“

„Hey!“, rief John. „Könnten wir mal auf unsere Situation zurückkommen?“ Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass Todd und Rodney noch Zeit für ein Streitgespräch hatten. Aber wahrscheinlich war das Rodneys Art und Weise damit umzugehen, dass er nicht daran denken wollte, wie kurz sein Leben plötzlich geworden war.

Der Wraith legte eine Hand an das Gitter. „Ich mache dir noch ein Angebot, Sheppard. Wenn du mich freilässt, räume ich nicht nur hinter euch auf, sondern …“  
„Freilassen?“ John unterbrach den Wraith mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht machen. Nie im Leben!“ John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war schlimm genug, dass er die Wachleute opfern musste.  
„Hör dir doch erst einmal an, was ich zu sagen habe.“  
„Nein. Deine Freilassung steht nicht zur Debatte.“

„Mann aus dem Seenreich“, wandte sich der Wraith an Rodney. „Was wäre es dir wert, wieder jung zu sein? Wieder dein ursprüngliches Alter zurückzubekommen?“  
John sah, wie Rodney ein Auge zusammenkniff, den Wraith fixierte und dann schnippisch aber mit einem Hauch von Hoffnung fragte: „Ist das eine Fangfrage?“

„Nein. Das ist mein Einsatz. Wraith können nicht nur Lebensenergie nehmen, sondern auch zurückgeben. Ich würde es tun, wenn ihr mich freilasst.“  
„Was?“, rief Rodney. „Du kannst es umkehren?“  
„Ja, das kann nicht. Nicht, dass wir es oft anwenden würden – aber es funktioniert in beide Richtungen.“ Der Wraith legte eine Hand an die Gitterstäbe.

„Warum sollten wir dir trauen?“, fragte John misstrauisch. Das hörte sich nach einer zu perfekten Lösung an. Das hatte bestimmt einen Haken, den der Wraith vergessen hatte zu erwähnen. „Und was macht das mit Rodney? Bekommt er dadurch Wraith-Eigenschaften? Muss er dann auch Menschen töten?“  
„Nein. Er ist“, und hier erlaubte sich der Wraith sogar die Andeutung eines Schmunzeln, wenn man das Hochziehen der Mundwinkel so deuten wollte, „danach wieder wie neu.“  
„Und wenn…“

„Ich mache es.“ Rodney schüttelte Johns Hand ab und trat entschieden an das Gitter heran. „Wenn er lügt, dann habe ich vielleicht zehn, zwölf Jahre verschenkt. Sicher nicht die besten meines Lebens.“ Er schaute John an. „Und du wirst ihn dann töten, versprich es mir. Aber wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, habe ich alles zu gewinnen.“ Er war jetzt so nah, dass der Wraith ihn erreichen konnte.

„Rodney!“ Unschlüssig schaute John ihn an. Es konnte so viel schief gehen! Wer wusste schon, ob Rodney danach wirklich noch Rodney war? Aber dann ging John auf, dass es Rodneys Entscheidung war, dieses Risiko einzugehen, nicht seine. „In Ordnung. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist.“

Der Wraith hatte auch noch Bedenken. „Gibst du mir dein Ehrenwort“, wandte er sich an John, „dass du mich freilässt?“  
Durfte er, um Rodneys Leben zu retten, das von anderen Menschen opfern? Denn darauf lief es im Endeffekt hinaus. Die drei Wachen würden den Hunger des Wraith nicht auf ewig stillen.  
„Vielleicht töten mich die Menschen, ehe ich mich wieder nähren kann“, sagte Todd, als ahnte er Johns Bedenken.

Eine der Wachen stöhnte und rollte sich auf die Seite. Gleich wäre sie wieder bei Bewusstsein, er musste jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen.  
„Du hast mein Wort.“ John nickte. „Gib Rodney sein Leben zurück.“

Was dann folgte, war weit weniger dramatisch als John angenommen hatte. Der Wraith berührte Rodneys Brust, der verzog das Gesicht, ein paar Sekunden vergingen und dann wurde Rodney vor Johns Augen wieder jünger, die Farbe kehrte in seine Haare zurück, seine Haut wurde straffer, seine Figur gewann an Kraft zurück. Der Wraith stoppte, als Rodney so aussah wie zuvor. Da alles hatte keine halbe Minute gedauert.

„Oh, shit“, war Rodneys fassungsloser Kommentar, als er seine wieder jungen Hände anschaute und sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar strich.  
„Rodney?“  
„Ich fühle mich … wieder wie mich selbst. Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert.“ Rodney ballte und streckte seine Finger.

Der Wraith hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. John musste jetzt zu seinem Wort stehen. Er kniete neben einem der Wachmänner nieder, durchsuchte dessen Taschen und trat dann mit dem Schlüsselbund zur Gefängniszelle. Sein Herz raste, als er endlich den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden hatte und die Tür aufschloss, denn es war ihm klar, dass er nichts tun konnte, falls der Wraith sich nicht an die Abmachung hielt.  
Vielleicht hätte er Rodney schon einmal vorschicken sollen, aber er vermutete, dass Rodney nicht alleine gegangen wäre. Denn der trat neben ihn, und nur die Kraft, mit der er seinen Arm umklammert hielt, verriet, dass seine Nerven ebenso zum Zerreißen gespannt waren wie Johns.

„Mein Teil der Abmachung“, sagte John und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er bugsierte Rodney Richtung Tür, als Todd das Gitter öffnete und heraustrat.  
„Falls ihr nicht sehen wollt, wie ich meinen Teil einhalte, solltet ihr jetzt besser gehen“, entgegnete der Wraith und zog mit nur einer Hand und einer ungeheuren Kraft einen der Ohnmächtigen zum Stehen hoch. Als er seine zweite Hand Richtung Brust ausstreckte, drehte sich Rodney schnell zur Tür.

Der Wraith ließ etwas hören, das fast wie ein amüsiertes Schnauben klang und John konnte nicht verhindern, dass er den Wraith in dem Moment mehr als Person denn als Tier wahrnahm, obwohl es ihm zeitlebens anders eingetrichtert worden war. Und wenn der Wraith ebenfalls ein Recht auf Leben hatte, dann relativierte es den Tod der sadistischen Wachleute, den er jetzt billigend in Kauf nahm, dachte John zynisch.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen!“, rief er dem Wraith zu, als Rodney ihn am Ellenbogen durch die Tür hinaus in den Gang zog.

Da es einen weiteren Ausgang aus dem unterirdischen Labyrinth gab, den John kannte, waren sie zehn Minuten später sicher in Rodneys Zimmer zurück, wo der seine zerrissenen und mit Blut befleckten Kleider auszog. John bestand darauf, seine Wunden mit Alkohol zu desinfizieren und Rodney gestattete es ihm, nachdem John das Schreckgespenst von Wundbrand und amputierten Gliedmaßen an die Wand gemalt hatte.

„Aua, pass doch auf“, schimpfte Rodney, als John, der vor dem Sessel kniete, in dem er saß, in seiner Wunde mit einen alkoholgetränkten Taschentuch herum wischte.  
„Sei keine solche Memme, du hast einen Wraith überlebt“, beschied ihm John und legte behutsam ein sauberes Tuch auf die Stelle, an der der Wraith ihm das Leben genommen und wieder zurückgegeben hatte.

Rodney grollte: „Woran ich niemals wieder erinnert werden möchte.“ Er stockte, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich wäre fast gestorben, wenn dieser beschissene Wraith nicht noch einen Trick auf Lager gehabt hätte.“ Ihn durchlief ein Zittern. „So schnell wird Jeannie mich nicht noch einmal aus der Sicherheit meines Büros und meiner Werkstatt herausbekommen!“

John wischte vorsichtig den Dreck von Rodneys Händen und versuchte gleichzeitig das Zittern zu stoppten. Er war aber froh, dass Rodney erst im Nachhinein Nerven zeigte, und in der Gefängniszelle so professionell gehandelt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John.  
„Fantastisch“, meinte Rodney kratzbürstig, wohl um davon abzulenken, dass er John gerade mit einem ganz sentimentalen Blick angeschaut hatte.  
John lächelte schief. „Dann ist ja gut.“ Er warf Rodney einen Blick voller Wärme zu. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Man findet mich besser nicht in deinen Räumlichkeiten, falls sie Todd bei seinem Ausbruchsversuch fassen.“ Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Rodneys Fingerspitzen

„Oh, Scheiße, John.“ Rodney schloss die Augen, beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Johns Kopf. Ohne dass er es wollte, konnte John spüren, wie mitgenommen Rodney war. Wie wenig fehlte, um ihn in diesem Moment zusammen brechen zu lassen.

„Das kannst du wohl sagen.“ Er hatte gelernt damit zu leben, wie es sich anfühlte, von einem Wraith angefressen zu werden, und da Rodney überlebt hatte, würde er das auch schaffen.  
Er hatte noch das ganze Geistspringer-Zeug vor sich. Denn seit seinem Auftritt im Kellergewölbe konnte er es wohl nicht länger leugnen, dass er tatsächlich das war, was Rodney schon seit ein paar Tagen behauptete.

John Sheppard ein Geistspringer. Was das alles für ihn und sein Leben mitbringen würde, konnte er noch gar nicht abschätzen, wahrscheinlich würde es alles auf den Kopf stellen. Er konnte das Gefühl, über so viel Macht zu verfügen, nicht vergessen. Es fühlte sich jedenfalls schon mal überwältigend an – und nicht nur in guter Hinsicht.

Er konnte jetzt mit Rodney nicht darüber reden. Er brauchte etwas Abstand.  
„Wir sprechen morgen über alles“, versicherte John. Er fühlte sich überfordert, nicht nur mit Rodneys Verwirrung und Unsicherheit, auch mit seiner eigenen. Seine Hand umfing Rodneys Taille. Klare Anweisungen waren in solchem Moment wohl am besten. „Geh noch ganz kurz zu Major Carter und unterrichte sie über den Stand der Dinge.“

„Du hast Recht.“ Rodney richtete sich langsam auf. „Ich gehe zu Carter und wir sehen uns morgen“, bestätigte er schon wieder mit deutlich festerer Stimme.  
„Genau.“ John erhob sich.  
Rodney ebenfalls. An der Tür küsste John Rodney noch kurz, ehe er, nach einem aufmerksamen Blick in den glücklicherweise leeren Gang, davonhuschte.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Da nur noch drei Tage blieben, zog Rodney gleich am nächsten Tag Erkundigungen ein, um herauszufinden, unter welchen Bedingungen John Sheppard aus seinem ‚Vertrag’ mit dem Großkönig herauskäme. Das schien schwerer als gedacht zu werden, denn John war nicht nur ein Faustpfand, damit Baron Sheppard nie wieder an einem Aufstand teilnahm und gegen die Krone rebellierte. John war auch der Garant, dass der Baron mit seinen Zahlungen nicht ins Hintertreffen geriet. Zahlungen, die er dafür zu leisten hatte, dass Cowen ihn in seiner unendlichen Großzügigkeit nicht in den Kerker geworfen und enteignet hatte, sondern ihn in Amt und Würden gelassen hatte.

Großkönig Cowen hatte allen Adeligen, die sich an dem Aufstand beteiligt hatten, Amnestie zugesagt, unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihre Besitzungen gegen eine Strafe von sieben Jahreseinkommen zurückkaufen konnten. Da niemand das Geld sofort aufbringen konnte, und auch die Einkünfte aus den Besitzungen nicht dafür ausreichten, hatte er gleichzeitig dazu finanzielle Hilfe angeboten, indem sich die Adeligen bei ihm verschulden mussten. So hatte er sie so fest wie nie zuvor an sich gebunden.

Da Baron Sheppard eine führende Rolle gespielt hatte, hatte er dessen Sohn als zusätzliche Versicherung mit an seinen Hof genommen. Vier Jahre fehlten noch, bis John wieder ein freier Mann war.

John bestätigte das, als er sich am Nachmittag mit Rodney, Carter und Zelenka traf.  
„Meinst du, er wäre bereit, dich früher aus dem Vertrag zu entlassen?“, fragte Rodney wenig hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein. Schon alleine deswegen nicht, weil er die anderen Adeligen gern darauf hinweist, wie es ausgeht, wenn man sich gegen ihn erhebt“, erwiderte John.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal abklären, ob Mister Sheppard denn überhaupt den Hof verlassen *will*“, warf Magister Zelenka ein.

„Aber er kann doch nicht hier bleiben“, meinte Rodney verständnislos. „Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass er ein Geistspringer ist …“

„Ja, dazu hätte ich auch noch ein paar Fragen.“ John rieb sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken und schaute von einem zum anderen. „Ich habe mich heute Vormittag mit Ronon darüber unterhalten – übrigens, offiziell wird es keine Verlautbarung über die drei verschwundenen Wachleute geben, innerhalb der Wachmannschaft wird aber heiß darüber diskutiert, wie sie dem Wraith so nahe kommen konnten, dass er sie erwischen und ihnen den Schlüssel für die Zelle abnehmen konnte.“

„Dann hat man den Wraith also nicht aufgegriffen?“, fragte Major Carter.  
„Er ist spurlos verschwunden.“ John nickte.  
„Damit h…“

„Stopp! Stopp!“ Rodney zog John ungeduldig am Arm und unterbrach jegliche weitere Diskussion. „Wie konntest du ausgerechnet einer königlichen Wache sagen, dass du ein Geistspringer bist!?“  
„Ronon ist mein Freund.“  
„Er arbeitet für Cowen!“  
„Dennoch ist er in erster Linie mein Freund.“ John starrte Rodney an. „Und ich wollte wissen, was er darüber denkt.“

Rodney rollte mit den Augen und fragte maliziös: „Und was denkt der Herr?“  
„Dass es grandios ist.“ John grinste.  
„Da bin ich aber erleichtert, dass es seine Zustimmung findet“, ätzte Rodney. Wie konnte John mit so etwas Wichtigem hausieren gehen? Ausgerechnet in den Reihen der königlichen Wache?

John legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Rodney. Ronon würde mich niemals verraten. Er – und das bleibt jetzt absolut unter uns! – schmuggelt mich sogar ab und zu aus der Stadt, wenn ich den Eindruck habe, ich bekäme hier keine Luft mehr. Ich vertraue ihm.“

Rodney sah die Aufrichtigkeit in Johns Augen und gab seufzend nach. „Na, schön. Hat er dir auch gesagt, dass es ganz schlecht wäre, wenn Cowen von deinen Fähigkeiten erfährt?“  
„Ja, hat er. Er war da genauso vehement wie du. Aber erklär mir doch, warum es besser wäre, wenn König Daniel davon erfährt.“

„Weil du bei ihm frei darüber entscheiden kannst, ob du deine Kräfte einsetzen willst, oder nicht.“ Rodney seufzte, weil er an Carson denken musste. Aber vielleicht würde das John verstehen helfen.  
„Ich habe zwei Jahre als Vertrauter mit einem Heiler namens Carson Beckett zusammen gearbeitet, aber dann haben wir uns getrennt, weil er vor allem und jedem Angst hatte. Ich wollte mehr ausprobieren und er ist vor allem zurückgeschreckt. Vor drei Jahren hat er sich aufs Land zurückgezogen und kümmert sich jetzt um Tiere aller Art – sehr erfolgreich möchte ich hinzufügen – denn bei Tieren braucht er keine Angst haben, seine Kräfte einsetzen zu müssen.“

„Ein ‚Vertrauter’? Was genau ist das? Ich habe gemerkt, dass … dass unsere Gedanken ganz kurz … verbunden waren“, sagte John mit sichtlichem Unwohlsein.  
„Jeder Geistspringer braucht einen ‚Vertrauten’. Das ist jemand, der verhindert, dass dein Geist sich beim Sprung verliert. Dass es dir schwarz vor Augen wird und du in Ohnmacht fällst.“

„So wie beim ersten Mal?“, fragte John mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.  
„Ehm … ja“, antwortete Rodney unwohl, denn Major Carter und Magister Zelenka schauten ihn durchdringend an. „He, was sollte ich denn tun?“, verteidigte er sich. „Irgendwie musste ich es doch herausfinden. Da habe ich John eben dazu gebracht, sich gegen meinen Geist zu wehren“, formulierte er so vorsichtig wie möglich.

Er drehte sich zu John. „Da dein Geist völlig untrainiert ist, hat es nicht allzu viel gebraucht, um dich überreagieren zu lassen, deshalb bist du ohnmächtig geworden. Und das wärest du gestern Abend auch, aber da habe ich dich aufgefangen.“  
„Das habe ich gemerkt.“ John drückte Rodneys Arm. „Und das wird durch Training einfacher?“

„Ja.“ Rodney nickte. „Sehr viel Training. Denn du hast ein riesiges Potential. Nur leider ist bei dir alles völlig ungeordnet und du weißt nicht, was du kannst und was nicht. Du kannst es nicht ausbalancieren und dich im Augenblick noch nicht auf mehr als eine Person konzentrieren. Das ist ein verdammtes Durcheinander da oben.“ Rodney tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen Johns Stirn.

John schubste den Finger weg. „Ist es egal, wen man zum Vertrauten nimmt?“  
Dieses Mal antwortete Major Carter, weil Rodney gerade nach seinem Glas griff. „Im Prinzip ja. Sie oder er muss nur eine Ausbildung dazu haben. Aber je länger die beiden zusammen arbeiten, je enger sie miteinander verbunden sind, umso besser funktioniert es.“

„Habt ihr alle die Ausbildung?“  
„Nein, nur Rodney. Aber es gibt wesentlich mehr potentielle ‚Vertraute’ als Geistspringer“, fügte Magister Zelenka noch hinzu.

„Du siehst, du bist nicht auf mich angewiesen“, sagte Rodney so leichthin, wie es ihm möglich war. Gleichzeitig wollte er nichts lieber, als mit John zusammenzuarbeiten. Er war überzeugt, dass sie hervorragend zusammen passen würden und John sicher nicht wie Carson vor ein paar Herausforderungen zurückschrecken würde. Außerdem war John einfach heiß und witzig und aufmerksam und mutig und toll im Bett und …

„Wenn, dann würde ich gerne mit dir zusammen arbeiten“, sagte John in diesem Moment.  
Rodney unterbrach seine Träumereien und strahlte John an. „Hervorragend!“

„Gut das wir das geklärt haben“, unterbrach Magister Zelenka spöttisch. „Mister Sheppard, können – und wollen – Sie uns sagen, wie viel Geld ihr Vater dem Großkönig noch schuldet?“  
John nannte eine Summe und Major Carter pfiff durch die Zähne. „Pffh.“  
„Und das nur für die letzten vier Jahre!“, rief Zelenka.  
„Ja.“

Falls alles auf Geld hinauslief … Rodney hatte in seinem Kopf schon seit längerem eine Idee hin und her gewälzt. Nun war es wohl an der Zeit, seine Mitreisenden davon zu unterrichten. Er wandte sich an John: „Würde uns der Großkönig wohl die Schuldscheine überlassen, wenn wir vereinbaren, sie nicht in vier Jahren, sondern innerhalb eines Monats ablösen und wir außerdem ein Fünftel der Summe sofort und in bar bezahlen würden?“

„Wo wollen Sie denn diese S…?“, rief Zelenka.  
„Woher willst du denn auf einm…?“, fragte John gleichzeitig mit dem Magister.

Aber Major Carter schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und unterbrach sie beide: „Herrje! Rodney! Sie schlagen tatsächlich vor, das Geld von König Daniels Buch dafür herzunehmen?“  
„Wenn jemand einsieht, dass ein Menschenleben wertvoller ist als ein Buch, dann doch der König“, erwiderte Rodney bewusst forsch, um sich und auch die anderen davon zu überzeugen.

Die vier schauten sich einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann sagte Major Carter: „Also schön. Wenn wir mal ganz hypothetisch davon ausgehen, dass wir das Geld dafür verwenden, wie gehen wir dann weiter vor?“  
„Als erstes brauchen wir einen plausibel klingenden Grund, warum wir die Schuldscheine des Barons überhaupt aufkaufen wollen“, meinte Rodney.  
„Oder einen Grund, warum wir Sheppard haben wollen“, warf Magister Zelenka ein. „Denn an Sheppard hängen ja auch die Schuldscheine seines Vaters.“

Major Carter malte Kringel auf ein Blatt, Magister Zelenka spielte mit seinem Monokel und Sheppard starrte Rodney mit gerunzelten Brauen an.

„Vielleicht hat König Daniel noch eine offene Rechnung mit meinem Vater? Und da seid ihr auf die Idee gekommen, mich mit ins Seenreich zu nehmen?“, schlug John nach ein paar Minuten Stille zögerlich vor.  
„Mhmmm.“ Major Carter malte weiter Kringel.

„Wenn wir eine größere Anzahl Waffen bestellen, wollen wir auch sicher sein, dass sie geliefert werden, deshalb wollen wir John als Faustpfand mitnehmen?“ war Rodneys Vorschlag, der aber auch keine große Zustimmung fand.

„Ich hab’s!“, rief Magister Zelenka. „Rodney hat sich unsterblich in John verliebt und will nicht ohne ihn gehen. Er ist ganz verblendet und bereit alles zu tun. Wie in dieser berühmten Zaubertrank-Sage.“  
„Haha! Sehr witzig. Ich laufe bestimmt nicht wie ein dusseliges Schmachthuhn durch die Gegend.“ Rodney schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich finde den Vorschlag gar nicht so schlecht.“ Major Carter legte die Feder, mit der sie herumgespielt hatte, zur Seite.  
„Was??“  
„Verstehen Sie doch, McKay, wenn Sie hinter John herschmachten, um mal Ihre Worte aufzunehmen, dann das ist ein persönlicher Grund und kein politischer. Das führt dann wenigstens auch nicht zu Konflikten zwischen den beteiligten Ländern. Alles, was Sie machen müssen, ist, für die letzten Tage den hoffnungsvoll Verliebten zu spielen.“

Ihr mühsam unterdrücktes Grinsen zeigte deutlich, dass sie entschieden zu viel Spaß mit diesem Vorschlag hatte, dachte Rodney missmutig. Aber er konnte nicht von der Hand weisen, dass an ihrer Argumentation einiges dran war. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als ob es eine Strafe wäre, mehr Zeit mit John zu verbringen und …

„Das ist perfekt!“ Die überraschten Minen der anderen machten deutlich, dass sie von ihm einen Einwand, aber keine Zustimmung erwartet hatten. „Damit haben wir auch gleich Freiräume für unser Geistspringer-Training geschaffen.“

Sie debattierten hin und her, jeder hatte noch Vorschläge und Einwände, so dass John nach gut einer Stunde sagte: „Fassen wir doch mal zusammen. Plan eins: Cowen ist geldgierig genug, verkauft die Schuldscheine und … auch mich“, er zog ein Gesicht, „an das Seenreich. Das wäre die einfachste Lösung.“

Als kein Einwand kam, fuhr er fort: „Plan zwei, Rodney trainiert mit mir Geistspringen und ich versuche nicht nur Cowen, sondern auch alle seine anwesenden Berater zu überzeugen, dass sie Plan Eins ganz hervorragend finden.“  
„Wir trainieren auf jeden Fall“, sagte Rodney.

„Gut. Plan drei: Wir ziehen auch Ronon mit in die Sache hinein und der schmuggelt mich aus der Stadt, kaum nachdem ihr abgereist seid.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich möchte noch mal unterstreichen, dass ich damit gar nicht einverstanden bin, denn für Ronon bedeutet das dann lebenslanges Exil.“  
„Für Sie auch“, meinte Magister Zelenka, aber John machte nur eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, nie wieder in die Palastburg zurückkehren zu dürfen.“

Rodney schwor sich, dass er das auch nie wieder müsste. John würde sie ins Seenreich begleiten, dafür würde er sorgen. So oder So. Laut aber sagte er: „Wo fangen wir an?“

\------------------------------------------------------------

John war ganz froh, dass er für dieses nachmittägliche Treffen bereits sein wöchentliches Bogenschießen abgesagt hatte und als er jetzt mitteilte, dass er nicht am Kartenspielabend in der Küche teilnehmen würde, wollte man natürlich wissen wieso. John deutete etwas von der Verliebtheit des Sonderbotschafters an. Nur ganz dezent, aber der Keim war gelegt.

Er fand sich pünktlich nach dem Abendessen in Rodneys Räumlichkeiten ein und war schon gespannt, wie sie vorgehen würden.

„Fangen wir mit den Grundlagen an. Ich denke an etwas und du sagst mir was.“  
„Aber nicht wieder …“ John zögerte und wusste nicht so recht, wie er es formulieren sollte, dass er sich nicht wieder so bedrängt fühlen wollte.  
„Nicht so was, nein, ich verspreche es“, meinte Rodney. „Ähm … tut mir leid.“ Er knetete die Finger seiner einen Hand mit der anderen Hand.

„Schon in Ordnung.“ McKay hatte tatsächlich nur drei Tage gebraucht, um sich zu entschuldigen! Aber immerhin. Da es hier um vertrauensbildende Maßnahmen ging, war auch diese späte Entschuldigung besser als keine. John konzentrierte sich auf Rodney.

Im ersten Augenblick spürte John gar nichts, dann bemerkte er, dass er mit seinen Händen fest die Lehnen des Stuhls umklammert hielt und zwang sich, diese zu lockern. Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Noch immer nichts. Aber … aber etwas wie … Ungeduld und angespannte Zurückhaltung berührte sanft den Rand seines Bewusstseins. Das musste dann wohl Rodney sein. John öffnete seine Gedanken etwas weiter in die Richtung und das Gefühl verstärkte sich.

Verdammt, wenn es keine lebensbedrohliche Situation war, war es verflucht schwer, seinen Geist davon zu überzeugen, dass er diese Kraft mobilisierte, von der John jetzt wusste, dass er sie hatte. John atmete weiter ruhig ein und aus und ließ sich nicht drängen, zumal auch Rodney stocksteif in seinem Stuhl saß. Nur sein Geist vibrierte, dachte John lächelnd. Wie eine gespannte Armbrust, kurz vor dem Abfeuern. Dort steckte all die zurückgehaltene Energie drin, die er offen nicht zeigen wollte. Das konnte für einen hektischen Menschen wie Rodney nicht leicht sein. John lächelte erneut.

Dieser Moment des Nicht-Fokussiertseins reichte, um seine Anspannung etwas zu lösen und ihn aus der wenig konstruktiven ‚Ich muss das jetzt schaffen’-Haltung zu bringen. Plötzlich konnte er ‚sehen’, dass Rodney an das Seenreich dachte. Blaues Wasser, grüne Inseln, steinerne und hölzerne Brücken, jede Menge großer und kleiner Schiffe, die bei bestem Wetter zwischen den Inseln hin und her segelten. Es war ein sehr friedliches Bild und John vermutete, dass Rodney es bewusst gewählt hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, wie schön es dort war. Nun, es war ihm geglückt, aber John wusste auch, dass er alles faszinierend finden würde, was mal etwas anderes als die Palastburg bedeutete.

„Das Seenreich“, sagte er laut und schaffte es trotzdem, das Bild noch zu halten. „Zeig mir noch etwas von dort, wo du wohnst. Dein Haus, deine Familie.“

Sofort war Jeannie McKay in seinen Gedanken. Blonde Locken, entschiedenes Auftreten – und als erstes schimpfte sie mit Rodney, weil er irgendetwas nicht so gemacht hatte, wie sie sich das gedacht hatte. John merkte, dass Rodney sofort zurückruderte und versuchte, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu schicken und als nächstes ‚sah’ er, wie sie mit Zelenka zusammen arbeiteten. Als er erneut widersprüchliche Gefühle von Rodney für Jeannie aufnahm, unterbrach Rodney die Verbindung, indem er aufstand.

„Das war schon gut“, meinte Rodney, während er ans Fenster trat. „Du kannst wirklich viel mehr, als nur Stimmungen abzuschätzen, um zu sehen, ob die Leute mit dir ins Bett wollen. Aber das Schwierigste scheint es zu sein, überhaupt in meinen Geist, oder respektive den einer anderen Person zu kommen. Fangen wir noch einmal von vorne an.“

John schwankte zwischen Wut über McKays Unverschämtheit und Freude über die Tatsache, dass sie gleich im ersten Anlauf so weit gekommen waren. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass auch Rodney ihn auf Bettgeschichten reduzierte, so wie es einige Höflinge immer wieder versuchten. Er schluckte seine Wut mit Mühe herunter. Er gewöhnte sich wohl besser daran, dass Rodney verflucht unsensibel sein konnte.

Bei den folgenden Versuchen dachte Rodney nur noch an Dinge, die weniger emotionale Bindung als seine Schwester aufwiesen: die Weinflasche auf dem Tisch, der Festsaal, die Faustrohre, die sie sich angeschaut hatten, Magister Zelenka und Major Carter. Es fiel John immer leichter, diese Vorstellungen zu lesen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht war John so erschöpft, dass er sich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte und sie beendeten ihr Training.

Es zeigte sich am folgenden Tag, dass die vorsichtig gestreuten Gerüchte schon die Runde gemacht hatten und selbst Ronon fragte ihn, was denn an der Geschichte dran sei.  
John setzte sich neben ihn auf die allerhöchste Brüstungsmauer, ließ die Füße über dem tiefen Abgrund baumeln und erklärte ihm ihren Plan.

Ronon nickte anerkennend. „Könnte klappen“, meinte er zum Abschluss. „Wie geht das Training mit McKay voran?“  
„Denk an irgendetwas“, forderte John ihn auf. Es war bestimmt nicht verkehrt, mit mehr als nur einer Person zu üben. Er konzentrierte sich.

„Du denkst an … Essen. Spießbraten mit einem Krug Bier“, lachte John, nachdem es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, sich auf Ronon einzustellen.  
„Hey, klasse!“ Ronon schlug ihm auf die Schulter und John musste sich festhalten, damit er nicht über die Mauer rutschte. „Das hast du aber nicht daraus abgeleitet, dass es gleich Zeit zum Essen ist und du weißt, dass ich immer Hunger habe, oder?“  
„Nein. Ich habe den Spießbraten klar und deutlich gesehen.“

„Noch was, komm!“  
John ging auf das Spielchen ein, schloss die Augen und … riss sie wieder auf. „He! Du weißt, dass Amelia nackt mit dir in einer Blumenwiese nichts ist, was ich wissen muss.“  
Ronon lachte und hielt sich den Bauch und sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte vor Begeisterung. „Du hättest deinen Blick sehen sollen!“  
„Ja, ja. Pass lieber auf, dass du vor lauter Albernheit nicht von der Mauer fällst“, meinte John aufseufzend und zog den immer noch lachenden Ronon mit sich von ihrem luftigen Ausguck.

„Du bist wirklich gut“, sagte Ronon mit Anerkennung in der Stimme.  
„Ich bin ein blutiger Anfänger“, stellte John klar.  
„Du machst das schon!“ Ronon haute ihm noch einmal seine Pranke in den Rücken.

Am Nachmittag war für die Gäste eigentlich noch ein Ausflug in die Umgebung geplant, da aber am Mittag heftiger Schneeregen eingesetzte, wurde die Unternehmung auf den folgenden Tag verschoben. So kam es, dass John Rodney am Nachmittag in einem der Salons der Palastburg traf, wo Kartenspieltische aufgestellt worden waren.

John hatte Rodney überredet zu kommen, obwohl der geklagt hatte, dass er weit Wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als sich dem Glücksspiel hinzugeben. Aber John hatte ihm klargemacht, dass das eine gute Gelegenheit sei, ihm verliebte Blicke zuzuwerfen. Rodney hatte abschätzig geschnaubt, war aber pünktlich erschienen.

Es war John schnell klar, dass Flirten nicht gerade zu Rodneys starken Seiten gehörte. Er warf John zwar mehrere durchdringende Blicke zu, aber das waren wohl eher Hilferufe, irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen, als Ausdrücke äußerster Verliebtheit.

John setzte sich auf Rodneys Stuhllehne. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Rückenlehne ab, beugte sich zu Rodney vor und fragte: „Willst du nicht alles auf die Speerwerfer setzten?“ Sein Atem streifte Rodneys Wange und er fuhr fort: „Oder zwei Steine auf die Bogenschützen und drei auf die Berittenen?“ Sein Finger zeigte ihre Stellungen auf dem Spielplan und er lehnte sich weit in Rodneys persönlichen Bereich.

Rodneys Atem beschleunigte sich. „Zwei auf die Berittenen, zwei auf die Katapulte“, entschied er.  
Der Spielleiter drehte das Rad – und mit den Katapulten gewann McKay etliche neue Spielsteine.  
John streifte seinen Arm. „Sehr gut.“  
Rodneys Wangen röteten sich und John fragte sich, ob das der Spieleifer war oder …?

Zwei Runden später legte Rodney seine Hand auf Johns Oberschenkel und mit einem raschen Blick versicherte sich John, dass es die meisten Anwesenden zur Kenntnis genommen hatten. Das brachte ihn genau in die Situation, die sie abgesprochen hatten, aber wohl fühlte er sich damit nicht. Das war ihm viel zu öffentlich. Er zwang sich dennoch, so sitzen zu bleiben, etwas, was er unter normalen Umständen nicht gemacht hätte. Das würde den Klatsch hier ziemlich anheizen, so viel war sicher.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Rodney seine Spielsteine alle verspielt, anders als Magister Kusanagi und Major Carter, die beide einen ganzen Haufen vor sich liegen hatten.  
Rodney erhob sich, verabschiedete sich von den Leuten, die an ihrem Tisch saßen und fragte John: „Begleitest du mich noch?“

John hatte die Situation schon hunderte Male erlebt und deshalb sagte er ruhig: „Aber gern.“ Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihm die wissenden Blicke der anderen Gäste heute weit mehr zusetzten, als sie das normalerweise taten. Klar war das nicht McKays Schuld, der spielte auch nur seine Rolle, aber dennoch richtete sich Johns Zorn auf ihn. Wenn der nicht von diesem Geistspringer-Zeug angefangen hätte … Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu sagen, dass er gerade ungerecht war. Rodney hatte ihm nur gesagt, was er war, die Fähigkeiten trug er schon seit Jahren in sich.

Kaum waren sie im Zimmer des Sonderbotschafters platzte Rodney los: „Hast du die spekulierenden Blicke des feisten Kaufmanns mir gegenüber gesehen? Der hat dich so mit Blicken ausgezogen! Verdammt, John, ich bin kein gewalttätiger Mensch, aber ich hätte ihm gerne einen Boxhieb in seine Visage verpasst!“

Die gesamte Anspannung fiel von John ab. „Danke“, meinte er und legte kurz seine Hand an Rodneys Wange. „Auch wenn ich es gerne gesehen hätte, bin ich froh, dass du es nicht gemacht hast.“ Er ging zu dem kleinen Beistelltischchen und goss ihnen beiden ein Glas Wasser ein. „Hier. Lass uns anfangen.“  
„Ja gut.“ Rodney sah leicht überrumpelt aus. Er nahm das Glas. „Fangen wir an.“

Dieses Mal sollte John sich darauf konzentrieren, Rodney zu einer Handlung zu bringen. Da Rodney aber darauf wartete und darauf gefasst war, klappte das gar nicht, er stoppte Johns Gedanken schon immer in den Anfängen. Besser wurde es erst, nachdem Rodney sich eins von Lornes Büchern geschnappt hatte und darin die Geschichte weiter las, bei der er vor zwei Tagen aufgehört hatte. Statt sich auf John zu konzentrieren, konzentrierte er sich halbwegs auf seine Lektüre.  
Jetzt gelang es John, ihn immerhin halb durch den Raum zu schicken, ehe Rodney rief: „Ich will doch gar nicht zum Balkon gehen!“

Sie wiederholten es noch zwei Mal und beim dritten Mal ignorierte John Rodneys Halt und warf sich mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Gedanken in den Befehl. Rodney widersetzte sich, John insistierte und Rodneys Füße setzen sich langsam, langsam wieder in Bewegung. John triumphierte und spürte, wie er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, wie etwas wegsackte, wie der Boden sich unter seinen Füßen drehte. Er taumelte und atmete schneller, viel schneller, zu schnell, er sah die Schwärze kommen und versuchte sich voller Panik in die andere Richtung zu stürzen.

„John!“ Die Stimme kannte er.  
„John!“ Die Hände, die seine umfassten, boten ihm Halt und er hielt in seinem panischen Bemühen inne. „Alles klar, lass dich auf mich ein. Einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden.“  
John hatte keine Ahnung, ob er so laut gesprochen hatte, dass Rodney ihn hören konnte, aber es schien der Fall gewesen zu sein, denn die Schwärze hob sich und er war wieder in Rodneys Zimmer zurück, wieder in seinem Körper zurück und nach einem tiefen Einatmen konnte er die Verbindung zu Rodney kappen.

Um das Zittern seine Hände zu verbergen, presste er sie an seine Schläfen. „Scheiße!“

„Das war gut!“, protestierte Rodney. „Für ein paar Momente hattest du mich in deiner Hand. Aber dann hast du die Konzentration verloren – und dann bist du weggedriftet. Aber das war ganz klasse, nicht viele kommen überhaupt so weit.“  
John schaute Rodney abschätzend an. Stimmte das? „Ehrlich?“  
„Ehrlich!“ Rodney nickte vehement.

„Und wie verhindere ich, dass ich … wegdrifte?“  
„Na wie wohl?“, lachte Rodney. „Durch Übung!“  
Wider Willen musste John mitlachen. „Ich hätte es mir denken können.“  
„Gleich noch einmal“, befahl Rodney. „Denn wir haben nur noch einen Tag. Übermorgen musst du nicht mich, sondern Cowen und seine Berater überzeugen, falls Carter und Zelenka nicht erfolgreich sind.“

Sie übten und übten und John kam mit Riesenschritten voran, aber das war auch nötig, denn Carter und Zelenka berichteten am Abend, dass der Großkönig sich ihren Vorschlag interessiert angehört, aber im Endeffekt abgelehnt hatte.

Sie nutzten es aus, dass Carter und Zelenka im Raum waren und John versuchte drei Leuten gleichzeitig zu suggerieren, dass sie durstig waren – was aber nur zum Teil gelang. Immerhin hatte Magister Zelenka schon die Hand nach der Karaffe ausgestreckt, ehe Carter den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich will gar nichts trinken!“, rief sie.  
„Doch“, sagte John und insistierte. Er schickte die geballte Kraft seiner Gedanken in ihre Richtung, balancierte es mit den Gedanken an Zelenka aus. Er presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander und atmete ganz flach. Dem drohenden Kontrollverlust versuchte er zu begegnen, indem er Rodneys Hand ergriff.

Das Ganze kippelte und wankte, aber immerhin ergriff Zelenka die Karaffe, dann zögerte er, nahm ein Glas, zögerte erneut, Johns Wahrnehmung wurde tunnelartig und dunkler und ehe John sich verlieren konnte, zog ihn Rodney heraus und schwer atmend ließ sich John gegen die Lehne des Stuhls sinken.

Die drei gratulierten ihm, aber John fürchtete, dass es nicht genug war.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bevor Rodney am nächsten Tag weiter mit John üben konnte, musste er Elizabeth Weir leider noch mitteilen, dass sie die Gedichtsammlung wohl doch nicht erwerben würden. Sie war sehr enttäuscht, beklagte, dass sie sich sehr gut in Daniels Sammlung gemacht hätte und dass es einmaliges Stück sei, sah aber nach sehr kurzer Zeit ein, dass Sheppard Vorrang hatte.

Rodney musste sich einige mitleidige, wissende, interessierte und lüstern-abschätzende Blicke gefallen lassen, als er den Ausflug absagte, um mit Sheppard zusammen zu sein. Aber da stand er drüber, ja, es bereitete ihm insgeheim sogar riesiges Vergnügen, dass niemand wusste, was sie wirklich machten.

Und das war ‚seelische’ Knochenarbeit sozusagen. Er schickte John in wenigen Stunden durch Dutzende von Übungen, für die normalerweise Wochen, ja Monate veranschlagt waren. „Vertrau mir“, waren seine am häufigsten gebrauchten Worte, wenn er etwas von John verlangte. Und John vertraute ihm. Wieder und wieder.

Rodney war begeistert. John war alles, was man sich als Vertrauter eines Geistspringers erhoffen konnte. Nein, er war sogar mehr. Viel, viel mehr. Jede Stunde, die er mit John verbrachte, zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er schon längst nicht mehr nur Johns Fähigkeiten wollte. Er wollte John mit seinem trockenen, manchmal kindischen Humor. Er wollte die Begeisterung in Johns Augen, wenn er etwas Neues entdeckte. Er wollte seine Finger über die dunklen Bartstoppeln gleiten lassen. Er wollte die manchmal schmollenden Lippen küssen. Er wollte John mit Haut und Haar.

Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob John das auch wollte. Nicht, nachdem er ihn ausgerechnet mit gewalttätigen, intimen Bildern geködert hatte. Das war wirklich extrem dumm von ihm gewesen. Da hätte es wirklich andere Sachen gegeben, die eine ebenso starke Reaktion ausgelöst und John gezwungen hätten, seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Er hatte es sich jetzt selbst zuzuschreiben, falls John ihn zwar als Lehrmeister, aber nicht als mehr haben wollte.

Er brauchte jetzt erst einmal etwas frische Luft. „Komm, lass uns ein Stück spazieren gehen, damit du ausprobieren kannst, ob du zufällige Passanten dazu bringen kannst, sich für einen Moment auf die Bank zu setzen, gegen das Terrassengeländer zu lehnen, oder ähnliche Kleinigkeiten.“

Sie spazierten nebeneinander durch die Außenanlagen der Palastburg, wo Bedienstete, Besucher, Händler und Handwerker unterwegs waren. Rodney sagte „die da“ und John konzentrierte sich. Mal funktionierte es, die Leute pausierten einen Moment und gingen dann weiter wie zuvor. Mal schienen sie etwas zu spüren, denn sie schauten sich um, runzelten die Stirn und John musste es abbrechen, um nicht aufzufliegen.

Als das zwei Mal hintereinander passierte, schimpfte John und es war klar, dass er nicht zufrieden mit sich selbst war. Er setzte sich unter Druck und schaffte es im nächsten Anlauf erst recht nicht.

Bevor er zu frustriert wurde, ging Rodney mit ihm zurück in die Palastburg, bestellte Essen bei einem der Diener und erst als sie beide satt waren, versuchten sie es noch einmal bei dem Personal, das das schmutzige Geschirr abholte. Dieses Mal funktionierte es wieder. Die beiden Diener öffneten und schlossen die Balkontür, ehe sie abräumten und eine gute Nacht wünschten.

„Es reicht trotzdem nicht, oder?“, fragte John und legte die Füße auf den niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa.  
„Wir sind hervorragend. Du bist hervorragend“, versicherte Rodney und legte seine Füße daneben. „Dafür, dass wir uns erst seit ein paar Tagen kennen, sind wir beide außergewöhnlich. Einmalig.“  
„Sehr bescheiden.“ John schnaubte und stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an. „Aber das war nicht meine Frage.“

„Stimmt.“ Wollte John jetzt ein Anfeuerungsgespräch, wie es ein General an seine Truppen gab? Nein, John wollte wahrscheinlich die wahrheitsgemäße Version. „Das hängt von vielen Faktoren ab.“  
„Werden wir es schaffen?“  
„Fünfzig-Fünfzig?“, sagte Rodney wahrheitsgemäß.

John verdaute das einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Hmm… Für den Fall, dass es nicht klappt, willst du diese Nacht mit mir verbringen?“ Er drehte sich zu Rodney.  
„W…willst du das wirklich? Du hast das nicht in meinen Gedanken gelesen?“, fragte Rodney überrascht.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht.“ John grinste. „Aber ich nehme mal an, das heißt dann wohl ‚ja’, oder?“  
„Ja. Absolut ja!“ Er war begeistert, dass John ihm nicht seine … äh … Ungeschicklichkeit nachtrug. Außerdem sagte man, dass es die Verbindung zwischen Geistspringer und Vertrautem förderte, wenn sie zusammen das Bett teilten. Nicht, dass Rodney König Daniel deswegen schon befragt hätte, aber er konnte es sich gut vorstellen.

Rodney nahm die Füße vom Tisch, winkelte ein Bein an, setzte sich drauf und legte eine Hand in Sheppards Halsbeuge. „Unbedingt.“ Er beugte sich zu John vor und küsste ihn. Dabei probierte er ganz vorsichtig aus, ob John in seinen Gedanken war? Aber er konnte nichts spüren. Er spürte nur John, der spielerisch an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und dessen Zunge seine zurückdrängte. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber dieses Mal würde er sich nicht so überrumpeln lassen, wie beim letzten Mal. Er würde das Heft in der Hand behalten.

Oh, verflucht, da waren wieder die Bilder, die John schon einmal in die Flucht getrieben hatten. Sie hatten nicht den Gewaltaspekt, den er damals ganz bewusst hinzugefügt hatte. Aber in seinen Gedanken bestimmte er eindeutig das Geschehen. Rodney schnappte hektisch nach Atem. Jetzt rächte es sich, dass sie darüber nie wieder gesprochen hatten. Es einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt hatten. Rodney hatte keine Ahnung, ob John es kategorisch ablehnte, den Hintern hinzuhalten, weil er es nicht mochte, oder vielleicht als irgendeine Form des Protests, oder ob er es nur nicht in der Verbindung mit den Fesseln und der Gewalt mochte.

Besser, er dachte ganz schnell an etwas anderes. Rodney rief die erstbesten Bilder in seinen Kopf, die ihm durch den Sinn gingen. Dessert. Früchte mit Sahne. Kuchen. Baiserschaum auf Vanillesauce. Kekse mit Schokolade. Langsam ging seine Herzfrequenz wieder runter. Fettgebackenes mit Marmelade. Er horchte mit schlechtem Gewissen in sich hinein – John war immer noch nicht in seinen Gedanken. Der Göttin sei Dank. Pudd…

„Rodney? Was ist los?“ John stoppte jede Bewegung.  
Mist, dafür brauchte man wohl kein Geistspringer sein, um herauszufinden, dass er gerade ganz schön abgelenkt war. „Pudding mit Mandeln“, blubberte er denn auch gleich das erste hervor, das noch direkt auf seiner Zungespitze lag.

Johns Augenbrauen wanderten fast bis zum Haaransatz hoch, dann lachte er los. „Sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt dringend etwas essen musst!“  
„Nein, das ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver.“  
„Wovon?“ Johns Mine verfinsterte sich.

Rodney atmete tief aus. „Also, hör zu. Ich habe schon wieder dran gedacht, wie ich dich nehme, ich meine, du unter mir und da…“ Seine Finger zupften an Johns Hemdärmeln.  
„Weiter. Was hat das mit Pudding zu tun?“  
„Damit habe ich mich abgelenkt, damit du nicht merkst, was ich denke.“  
„Rodney, sich etwas im Geiste vorzustellen oder es wirklich tun, sind doch zwei ganz verschiedene Sachen. Ehm …ja … bei mir vielleicht nicht ganz, da verschwimmen die Grenzen“, stellte John mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest.  
„Siehst du!“

John schnappte sich Rodneys Hand. „Ich sehe, dass ich dir mein ganzes Leben anvertraue. Ich gehe mit dir ins Seenreich, obwohl du der stärkste Geistspringer sein könntest, den es gibt, und du mir das alles nur vormachst. Aber ich vertraue dir, dass dem nicht so ist. Und weißt du was, wenn ich dir mit meinem Leben vertraue, kann ich dir auch meinen Hintern anvertrauen. Wenn du das also unbedingt brauchst …“ Er drückte Rodneys Finger.

Was für eine Ansprache! Da hatte ihm John ja einige große Brocken hingeworfen. Wann hatte das letzte Mal jemand solch ein bedingungsloses Vertrauen in ihn gehabt? Und wann er in jemanden? Er war dazu viel zu misstrauisch, fürchtete immer einen Hintergedanken. Dass John ihn so hoch schätzte, verflucht, da konnte man ja fast demütig werden. Rodney schwor sich, dass er es für John mindestens so überwältigend machen würde, wie John das beim ersten Mal bei ihm geschafft hatte.

„Danke. Das ist … Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich …“ Bevor er jetzt noch weiter peinliches, unzusammenhängendes Zeug brabbelte, das ihn bestimmt nicht verführerischer machte, stand Rodney lieber auf. „Uhm … Wollen wir?“, fragte er und zeigte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter.

Als John nickte, zog er ihn mit sich zum hinteren Teil des Zimmers, wo das Bett stand. Er half John aus der Kleidung und bewunderte jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er freilegte. John half ihm ebenfalls, und mit jedem Kleidungsstück das zu Boden fiel, wuchs seine Ungeduld. Als es ihnen beiden nicht schnell genug ging, zerrten sie jeder an ihrer eigenen Kleidung. John war etwas schneller, als er nackt war sprang er ins Bett und rollte in die Mitte. Rodney krabbelte hinterher, fummelte unter dem Kopfkissen einen kleinen Topf mit Creme hervor und kniete sich anschließend über John, der sich lang ausgestreckt hatte.

Seine Augen glitten über Johns Körper, nahmen jede Einzelheit auf. John war ein verdammt attraktiver Mann. Rodney mochte alles, was er sah. Er ließ seine Hände über Johns Brust gleiten, erforschte das Gefühl von so vielen Haaren und fand dann die Brustwarzen, über die er seine Fingerkuppen streicheln ließ, bis sie hart abstanden. John schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und Rodney anlächelte. Rodney musste sich einfach vorbeugen und dieses Lächeln auch unter seinen Lippen spüren.

Johns Finger legten sich auf seine Taille und zogen ihn näher und Rodney ging willig, bedeckte mit seinem Körper Johns Körper. So viel nackte Haut auf seiner Haut zu spüren, von den Zehenspitzen, über Johns erwachende Erektion, bis hin zu den Schultern, auf denen er sich abstützte, war einfach wundervoll. Er küsste Johns Wange, seinen Hals und ein erstaunlich spitzes Ohr, was ihm eine lachend vorgetragene Beschwerde einbrachte.  
Rodney knabberte an Johns Ohrläppchen.  
John rieb mit der Hand übers Ohr. „Vielleicht etwas weniger Ohr und etwas mehr von allem anderen?“ Er legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Hintern und packte fest zu.

„Das geht natürlich auch.“ Rodney rutschte mit seinen Knien tiefer und legte sich in ganzer Länge über John, dann rieb er sich gegen ihn und kostete das Gefühl aus. Es war so viel mehr Körperkontakt, als beim ersten Mal, als er kaum etwas von Johns Erregung mitbekommen hatte. Nun spürte er, wie Johns Glied gegen seins rieb und beide immer härter wurden. John atmete deutlich schneller als noch zuvor, und Rodney brauchte einen Moment um festzustellen, dass er das auch tat. Himmel, das machte ihn ganz kribbelig.

John öffnete seine Beine ein wenig, so dass Rodney dazwischen rutschen konnte. Das entlastete ein wenig die Muskeln in seinen Armen und er stützte sich nur noch auf einem Ellenbogen ab. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er von Johns Rippen über dessen Taille bis zum Oberschenkel. Alles seins. Jedenfalls für den Moment und das fühlte sich so gut an. Er streichelte die weiche Haut der Innenseiten, und konnte spüren, wie sich John sich anspannte. Aber nicht als Abwehrhaltung, sondern weil es ihm gefiel, wenn man Johns seligen Gesichtsausdruck als Maßstab heranzog.

Langsam schob er seine Hand vor, Zentimeter um Zentimeter und John ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, kämpfte offensichtlich darum, still liegen zu bleiben. Mit einem kleinen Lachen löste Rodney die Spannung und berührte Johns Glied.  
„Wurde auch Zeit“, nuschelte John und machte ein Auge auf, um Rodney anzuschauen.  
Rodney grinste und umfasste das Glied fester.

Warm und perfekt lag es in seiner Hand. Es fühlte sich verflucht gut an und für eine winzige Sekunde bedauerte er, dass er das nicht schon beim letzten Mal gefühlt hatte. Nun, er würde das jetzt einfach nachholen. Er glitt auf und ab und merkte, wie es weiter anwuchs. Er liebte diesen Augenblick. Es war immer ein winziger Hauch von Macht dabei, wenn eine simple Berührung das auslöste. Rodney streichelte über die Haut, ließ seinen Daumen über die Vene an der Unterseite gleiten und … oh ja, das waren jetzt Johns Finger, die auch seinen Schwanz mit festem Druck umfassten. Rodney konnte gar nicht anders, als in Johns Hand anzuwachsen, so wunderbar fühlte es sich an.

Für eine Weile war es ihm genug, dann schob er Johns Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander und glitt mit seinem Fingern tiefer. Er umfasste auch Johns Hoden und dazu rutschte er etwas tiefer, um den jetzt vernachlässigten Schaft mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen. Er leckte und nippte mit seinen Lippen bis John ein leises Stöhnen hören ließ. Ja, genau so. Er würde John noch zu viel lauterem Stöhnen bringen, wenn er erst einmal in ihm war.

Warum entzog John ihm jetzt? Nein, nein! Oh. Erleichterung durchflutete Rodney, denn John drehte um und schob sich unter ihn und ja, das war eine wunderbare Idee. Jetzt hatten sie beide dieselben Ausgangsbedingungen sozusagen.

Rodney stöhnte laut auf, als Johns Lippen sein Glied umschlossen. John passte sich anschließend seinem Rhythmus und auch seinen anderen Vorgaben, wie fest, wie tief, wie viel Unterstützung durch die Hände, an. Es war als würde er selbst die Art und das Tempo für seine eigene Befriedigung vorgeben.  
Aber es war auch etwas Spielerisches darin und so probierte er etwas herum. Pustete auf Johns Glied – und spürte kurz darauf den Lufthauch bei sich selbst; er leckte über einen Hoden und spürte die Wärme von Johns Mund an derselben Stelle.

Rodneys Kopf begann zu schwimmen, denn Empfänger und Geber gleichzeitig zu sein, war fast etwas zu viel. Auch wenn er sich rühmte, sich hervorragend konzentrieren zu können, war das gar nicht so einfach, wenn Johns Lippen und Zunge solche kribbelnden, sehnenden Gefühle durch seinen Körper schickten. Er wollte einfach in Johns Mund vorstoßen um mehr, mehr, mehr davon zu bekommen, er wollte sich aber auch dem Duft und dem Gefühl eines harten Schwanzes unter seinen Lippen ganz hingeben und einfach nur genießen.

Beinahe hätte er schon wieder vergessen, was er sonst noch wollte. Aber dieses Mal würde er sich nicht wieder ablenken lassen. Rodney angelte nach dem Cremetopf und fuhr mit seinen glitschigen Fingerspitzen sanft durch die Vertiefung von Johns Pobacken.

„Schick’s rüber“, sagte John und streckte Rodney eine Hand hin.  
Also seinetwegen müsste John nicht in allen Einzelheiten auf dem ganzen Wie-du-mir-so-ich-dir-Zeug bestehen, aber da sie bisher im Tandem vorgegangen waren, schubste Rodney den Tiegel in Johns Richtung.

John legte ihn erst einmal neben sich, stattdessen massierten seine Hände Rodneys Hintern und kneteten die Muskeln. Rodney mochte das. Wenn er sich in einem der Badehäuser des Seenreiches massieren ließ, bestand er immer darauf, dass eine nicht unerhebliche Zeit auch seinem Hintern gewidmet wurde. Jetzt, mit dem erotischen Unterton war das natürlich noch viel besser. Er stöhnte leise auf, als John zwar alle Verspannungen wegmassierte, dafür aber seine Erregung ansteigen ließ. John hatte wirklich großartige Hände.

Und diese Hände konzentrierten sich jetzt ganz auf die Vertiefung zwischen seinen Pobacken. Glitten hinauf und wieder hinunter, und als kurz darauf seine Pobacken sanft auseinander gezogen wurden, quiekte er leise auf, als er warme Luft auf seiner intimsten Stelle fühlte. John hatte ihn tatsächlich an der Stelle geküsst!  
So nah hatte er dort noch nie jemanden an sich heran gelassen. Vielleicht hätte er es doch schon mal probieren sollten, so gut, wie sich das anfühlte. Wahnsinn, wie schon so winzige Berührungen an der Stelle solche Hitzeschübe in seinem Körper auslösen konnten. Sein Kopf schwamm in Verlangen.

„Du hast einen fantastischen Hintern.“ Johns geflüsterte Worte jagten schon wieder einen Schauder durch ihn und der Gedanke, dass John jederzeit mit einem Finger in ihn eindringen könnte, machte ihn noch heißer.  
Bis ihn eiskalt ein anderer Gedanke ansprang: Spielten sie etwa schon wieder nach Johns Plan? Hatte der es irgendwie unbemerkt geschafft in einer Minute, in der er abgelenkt war, in seinen Geist zu springen?  
Rodney schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und horchte in sich hinein. Nein. Nichts. Riesige Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. John war eine warme, anziehende Präsenz am Rande seines Bewusstseins, aber nicht mehr. Alles, was er empfand, war tatsächlich er.

Beinahe hätte er Johns Frage nicht gehört: „Darf ich weitermachen?“ Da war der sanfte Druck eines Fingers gegen seine Öffnung. Plötzlich war die theoretische Möglichkeit gar nicht mehr so theoretisch, sondern ganz unmittelbar. Er wollte und er wollte gleichzeitig nicht, weil er nicht wusste, wie ihn das in Zukunft beeinflussen würde. Ein erneuter Hitzeschub machte das Denken nicht gerade leichter.

So ein Quatsch! Alles würde seine Beziehung zu John beeinflussen, egal, ob er jetzt ja oder nein sagte. Da wollte er doch lieber die Ja-Variante. John hatte so viel lernen müssen in den letzten Tagen, hatte so viele vorgefestigte Ansichten über Bord werfen und sich auf Neues ein einstellen müssen, da konnte er sich doch auch mal auf ein Wagnis einlassen. Und da er sich jetzt sicher war, dass es seine Entscheidung war und John ihn nicht dazu schubste, drängte, überzeugte oder wie auch immer beeinflusste, gab er sich einen Ruck und sagte „Ja“.

John wand sich unter ihm hervor und kniete sich hinter ihn. Er nahm noch mehr Creme und kurz darauf glitt sein Finger langsam in ihn hinein. Das war etwas seltsam, aber John flüsterte völlig begeistert und, ja, fast ehrfürchtig: „Oh, Himmel, Rodney“, was jegliches Unwohlsein sofort vertrieb.  
Er bewegte seinen Finger, streichelte Rodneys Inneres und rieb über einen Punkt in Rodney, der ihn schockiert aufstöhnen ließ, so gut fühlte es sich an. Fast ging es Rodney danach zu langsam, es hatte etwas von sanfter Tortur an sich, als John ihn behutsam dehnte, indem er einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Rodney presste seine Stirn gegen die Matratze und krallte seine Finger in das Laken. Ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, sagte er: „Mehr.“

John hatte ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegen gebracht, jetzt war er mal an der Reihe. Und wenn Vertrauenserwerb auf so unnachahmlich gute Weise stattfinden konnte, dann war er dabei. Und verdammt, wenn das dann noch half, aus John einen besseren Geistspringer zu machen, dann war er doch fast dazu verpflichtet, sich diesen atemberaubenden Gefühlen hinzugeben, oder nicht?

Als John tatsächlich leise: „Noch mehr?“ fragte, erwiderte er sofort: „Wage es ja nicht aufzuhören!“  
John lachte und schon im nächsten Moment verschwanden die Finger und das konnte dann ja nur Johns Schwanz sein, der sich in ihn drückte. Es ging problemlos, wahrscheinlich hatte John ihn schon länger und mehr vorbereitet, als er das in den letzten sehr kurzatmigen Minuten mitbekommen hatte. Fülle breitete sich in ihm aus, die alles andere als unangenehm war. Und als John sich jetzt langsam zu bewegen begann, wurde es noch besser.

„Rodney.“ Johns Stimme war eine einzige Liebkosung. Kaum beherrschte Lust schwang in ihr mit und lief wie warmer Honig durch Rodneys Inneres. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, konnte er schon fast von der Stimme alleine zum Höhepunkt kommen. John bewegte sich etwas stärker und Rodney ließ sich in das hypnotische Vor und Zurück ziehen. Als er seine Beine etwas weiter spreizte, änderte das den Winkel und Rodney konnte nur noch laut aufstöhnen.

Das war gut. Phantastisch. Besser als alles, was er bisher gemacht hatte. Knäuel von Wärme rannen durch seinen Körper, ließen ihn schwitzen und keuchen, trieben in weiter und höher und er rammte sich auf John, ließ sich von John nehmen und die Empfindungen verwirbelten sich in einem ganzen Meer voller verschwommener Lust auf der einen Seite und messerscharfen Verlangens auf der anderen Seite. Einzelne Punkte seines Körpers glühten und strahlten ihre Hitze nach überall ab. Rodney wusste nur noch, dass er das wieder haben wollte, dass er sich noch nie so gefühlt hatte.

„Bitte“, wisperte er und Johns Hand legte sich auf sein Glied. Zwei, drei Mal stieß er in die Hand und dann überluden sich seine Sinne. Alles wurde warm und golden und es summte in seinen Ohren, vibrierte in seinem Nacken und lief von dort das Rückgrat runter. Er konnte Johns Härte in sich spüren, verengte sich um ihn herum und Johns tiefes Aufstöhnen, ließ ihn unaufhaltsam in die lockende Befriedigung fallen.

Er versuchte alles aufzunehmen, ins Gedächtnis zu brennen und öffnete im Fall seinen Geist. John hatte in diesem Moment dasselbe getan und für einen wunderbaren Moment überlagerten sich ihre Eindrücke, wurden eins. Wie zu Beginn des Abends fühlte er nicht nur sich, sondern auch das, was er in John auslöste und es kam wie ein Echo zu ihm zurück, nur viel, viel stärker, weil es jetzt gleichzeitig war. So verbunden hatte er sich noch nie einem Menschen gefühlt und unbändige Freude, Wärme und Befriedigung füllten alle seine Sinne aus. Rodney verlor sich im Augenblick und als er kam, war es Triumph und Erleichterung und Freude und ein Hauch von ungläubigem Staunen zugleich, weil Johns Höhepunkt auch durch ihn raste.

Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, lag John neben ihm und streichelte seine Wange.  
„Was …? Ich …?“, stotterte Rodney und versuchte herauszufinden, wie er unter die Bettdecke gekommen war.  
„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet“, meinte John entschuldigend.  
„Pah! Ich werde nicht ohnmächtig. Ich habe allenfalls kurz wegen Überlastung meines gesamten Nervenkostüms eine kleine Auszeit genommen.“

Johns Lippen verzogen sich. „In Ordnung. Dann nennen wir das so.“ Sein Blick wurde weicher und er fügte hinzu: „Das war einmalig. Ich habe mich noch nie so sicher gefühlt.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Ja. Ich …“ Sein Zeigefinger fuhr Schlangenlinien auf Rodneys Haut. „Sicher eben.“  
Als nichts mehr von John kam, sagte Rodney: „Ich verstehe. Denke ich.“ Er gähnte. „Bleibst du?“  
„Ja, ich bleibe.“

Als John einen Arm um seine Taille schlang, beschwerte Rodney sich nicht, auch wenn so ein Arm schwerer war, als man denken mochte. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, mal wieder die Nacht mit jemanden zu verbringen, dass er großzügig darüber hinweg sah.

Er hoffte nur, dass morgen alles erfolgreich verlief, und dass das hier soeben keine Abschiedsvorstellung gewesen war. Nein, da wollte er nicht daran denken, John würde das schon meistern. Gemeinsam würden sie es meistern. Sie waren so gut vorbereitet, wie man nach so kurzer Zeit sein konnte. Und wenn sie Cowen morgen nicht beeinflussen konnten, hatten sie ja noch ein paar – weniger gute – Ersatzpläne in der Tasche. Irgendetwas würde klappen. Ganz sicher. Er würde John hier herausbringen, das hatte er sich geschworen. Und er war verdammt noch mal bekannt dafür, dass er ein Ziel hartnäckig und erfolgreich verfolgen konnte. Das würde in diesem Fall nicht anders sein.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später ritt John neben Rodney her und genoss jede Sekunde. Es fühlte sich so überwältigend an, wieder ohne Angst vor Entdeckung stundenlang reiten zu können, offen und nicht nur bei Nacht und auf Strecken, die Ronon für sicher erklärt hatte.

Die Landschaft hier im Süden von Cowens Reich war nicht spektakulär, aber John hatte den Eindruck als ob sich jeder verfügbare Raum in seinem Innern mit der kalten Morgenluft füllte, die blassen Sonnenstrahlen ihn durch sein Kettenhemd hindurch erreichten und er langsam aber sicher nicht mehr nur ein Beobachter des menschlichen Treibens war, sondern mitten drin stand. Was natürlich Unsinn war, auch am Hof des Großkönigs hatten das Leben und die Intrigen gebrodelt – aber das Gefühl der Freiheit hatte gefehlt und füllte ihn jetzt mit Dankbarkeit und tiefer Freude.

Rodney schien diesem Morgen mit weniger hochtrabenden Gefühlen zu begegnen und John warf ihm von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick voller schlecht verborgener Heiterkeit zu, denn der Sondergesandte seiner Majestät schimpfte schon seit einer halben Stunde vor sich hin. Seit sie begonnen hatten, die Wearna-Sümpfe zu durchqueren und die Mücken ihn piesackten.  
Zu Beginn hatte John noch versucht, mit ihm zu argumentieren, aber nun bot er nur noch ‚Hmms’ und ‚Wirklich?’ als Antwort an. Mehr wurde von Rodney auch nicht verlangt, er brauchte wohl nur jemanden, der ihm vorgeblich zuhörte während er schimpfte.

John Gedanken wanderten zwei Tage zurück, zum Gespräch mit Cowen. Die Leute aus dem Seenreich und er hatten sich mit dem Großkönig in Anwesenheit von einigen Ministern im kleinen Ratssaal getroffen. Nach einigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln hatten sich Rodney, vor allem aber er, einigen Spott gefallen lassen müssen. Für Cowen schien es unvorstellbar, dass man sich innerhalb so weniger Tage verlieben konnte. Nun, vor einigen Tagen hätte John das durchaus unterschrieben, auch er hätte niemals gedacht, dass es jemanden geben konnte, der so perfekt zu ihm passte, der die Leere in ihm fühlte, die er all die Jahre gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte und die ihm erst im Nachhinein bewusst geworden war. John war nur froh gewesen, dass der Großkönig keine Ahnung hatte, wie tief das Gefühl bei ihm ging und hatte nur gelächelt.

Aber auch wenn er es nicht verstehen konnte, im Endeffekt hatte Cowen ihnen geglaubt, dass Rodney sich so sehr in John verguckt hatte, dass er ihn unbedingt an König Daniels Hof mitnehmen wollte. Anschließend ging es um die Bedingungen, unter denen das geschehen sollte und Rodney konnte verhandeln wie der beste Marktschreier, den John je erlebt hatte. Nur stückchenweise war er dem Großkönig entgegen gekommen.

John hatte schweigend daneben gesessen und vorsichtig vorgefühlt, wie die Stimmung war. Als er nach einer Weile mehr Desinteresse als Opposition bei Cowen und dem anwesenden Rat gespürt hatte, hatte er beschlossen einzuschreiten. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Cowen gelangweilt die Verhandlungen ohne Ergebnis abbrach. Deshalb hatte er versucht, ihre Habgier, ihre Lust auf Gold, zu wecken. Es hatte hervorragend geklappt. Ganz hervorragend.

Ja, Cowen war so gierig, so angetan von seinem suggerierten Gedanken, rasches Geld zu verdienen, gewesen, dass er in seinen Forderungen sogar über das Ziel hinaus geschossen war. John war jetzt im Nachhinein klar, dass in diesem Fall etwas weniger Beeinflussung mehr gewesen wäre. Aber hinterher war man immer klüger. In dem Moment hatte es John als das Sicherste angesehen, seine ganze Kraft in den Gedanken „Ich will das Gold“ zu lenken.

Nun mussten sie dafür zahlen. Für die Summe, die der Gedichtband gekostet hätte, hatte der Großkönig nämlich nur John gehen lassen. Für die Schuldscheine musste das Seenreich noch einmal extra bezahlen. Außerdem hatte Cowen nur zugestimmt, maximal ein Drittel der Schuldscheine zu verkaufen, den Rest wollte er als Druckmittel lieber selbst behalten.

Major Carter hatte zu verhandeln versucht, aber im Endeffekt, als es zu kippen drohte, hatte McKay gesagt, dass er die Summe zur Not aus eigener Tasche bezahlen würde und wenn er dafür sein Stadthaus und das Strandhaus verkaufen müsste und bei Jeannie einziehen.

John musste noch im Rückblick lachen, als er an Magister Zelenkas erschrockenen Ausruf: „Das können Sie Jeannie nicht antun!“, denken musste. Als Rodney dann kurzerhand umgeschwenkt war und vorgeschlagen hatte, stattdessen bei ihm einzuziehen, hatte er schnell zugegeben, dass Jeannie eine gute Lösung war.

So hatten die Leute aus dem Seenreich zugestimmt. Cowen bekam sein Geld, eine Anzahlung sofort in Form einer kleinen Truhe voll mit Goldstücken, die eigentlich für den Gedichtband vorgesehen gewesen waren. John bekam seine Freiheit, selbst wenn es für Cowen so aussehen musste, als habe er nur den Herrn gewechselt, weil die Schuldscheine seines Vaters in die nun leere Truhe wanderten. Aber John wußte, nicht nur von Rodney, sondern auch aus den Gedanken der anderen, dass ihn bei Daniel kein Hausarrest erwarten würde. Dass er endlich frei sein würde.

„Mistviecher!“, meckerte Rodney in dem Augenblick lauthals und brachte John damit in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es auf dem Rückweg weniger Mücken wären.“  
„Da vorne ist schon die Bogenbrücke, damit haben wir mehr als die Hälfe geschafft“, versuchte John Rodney aufzumuntern.  
„Also noch fast einmal genauso lang“, seufzte Rodney Mitleid erregend.

„Soll ich dich jetzt noch weiter deprimieren, indem ich dir sage, dass es mir trotz der ganzen Mücken Spaß macht?“, fragte John.  
„Spaß?!“  
„Schrecklich, nicht wahr?“ John lachte und lenkte sein Pferd wieder hinter Rodneys, da der Weg an dieser Stelle für zwei Tiere nebeneinander zu schmal war.  
Rodney grummelte.

John wäre vor zwei Tagen ja am liebsten gleich nach den erfolgreichen Verhandlungen noch abgereist, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass sie alles vermeiden mussten, was irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit erregte, was ein abgesagtes Abschiedessen natürlich getan hätte. So hatte er wie auf heißen Kohlen gesessen und die ganze Zeit befürchtet, dass noch irgendein Unglück dazwischen kommen könnte und alles wieder hinfällig wäre.

Er hatte nicht zu viel zu packen gehabt, nur die Kleidung, die er mitnehmen wollte und ein paar persönliche Gegenstände. Glücklicherweise hatte Cowen erlaubt – natürlich gegen einen entsprechenden Obolus –, dass er seine Lieblingsstute mitnehmen durfte, denn es hätte ihm sehr weh getan, sie zurück lassen zu müssen.

Bei der Gelegenheit, als er im Stall gewesen war, hatte er noch kurz Ronon aufgesucht und ihm vom guten Ausgang der Verhandlungen erzählt. Ronon hatte ihm alles Gute gewünscht und versprochen, mal irgendwann ins Seenreich zu kommen, um zu sehen, was John so machte. Zum Abschied hatte er ihn dann noch einmal so fest gedrückt, dass John fast die Luft weggeblieben war. Ronon Dex war die einzige Person, die er mit Bedauern in der Palastburg zurückgelassen hatte.

John hatte die Nacht bei Rodney im Zimmer verbracht, aber keinen Kopf für irgendwelche Liebesdinge gehabt. Rodney hatte das eingesehen und so waren sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfallen. Da auch die Leute aus dem Seenreich schon am Abend vorher alles gepackt hatten, hatten sie am nächsten Tag nur noch die Pferde satteln und beladen müssen und gleich nach dem Frühstück im Morgengrauen waren sie aufgebrochen und den ganzen Tag durchgeritten.

John hatte sich in der ersten Stunde ununterbrochen umgeschaut, bis Rodney ihm angedroht hatte, für jeden Blick zurück ein Goldstück bezahlen zu müssen. Und so hatte John nur noch alle halbe Stunde verstohlen den Horizont nach möglichen Verfolgern abgesucht. Major Carter hatte auf ein flottes Tempo gedrängt und sie waren gut voran gekommen und hatten erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ein Quartier etwas abseits des Weges gesucht.

An diesem Morgen, nach einer Nacht in einem kleinen Gasthaus, direkt an den Sümpfen, waren sie ebenso früh aufgebrochen. Es war klar, dass auch Major Carter so schnell wie möglich wieder auf heimischen Grund sein wollte. Sie durchquerten zügig die ersten Meilen der Sümpfe und nichts als das Getrappel der Pferde und das Gluckern des Wassers unter den Bohlenwegen war zu hören. Die Sonne stand noch so tief, dass sie es nicht über die Wipfel der Bäume schaffte und ihre schrägen Strahlen malten unruhige Muster auf die dunklen Wasserflächen.

Jetzt trennten ihn nur noch wenige Stunden von der Sicherheit des Seenreiches. Langsam begann sich John zu entspannen. Rodneys Meckern, Carters Kommandos, die leisen Unterhaltungen der Bewaffneten, das war wie eine beruhigende Hintergrunduntermalung.

Das Seenreich – John hoffte, dass die Leute dort wirklich so begeistert wären, einen untrainierten Geistspringer willkommen zu heißen, wie Rodney ihm mehrmals versichert hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass König Daniels erster Eindruck von ihm sein würde, dass er der Ersatz für die Gedichtsammlung war, die er unbedingt hatte haben wollen, war sich John nicht sicher, ob Rodney nicht ein wenig zu optimistisch war. Wahrscheinlich würde der König die Prototypen der mitgebrachten Waffen ‚nützlicher’ finden als ihn selbst.

Die Aussicht, einen anderen Geistspringer kennen zu lernen, erfüllte ihn mit gespannter Erwartung und einem Hauch von Furcht gleichzeitig. Vor allem, wenn Jack O’Neill wirklich so stark war, wie Rodney behauptete. Natürlich brannte er darauf, sich mit jemanden unterhalten zu können, der so war wie er. Aber wenn O’Neill es schon so lange machte, sich seiner Gabe so sicher war, hatte er vielleicht nur Mitleid und Ungeduld für jemanden, der kaum die Grundbegriffe beherrschte. Aber wahrscheinlich …

Es gab einen lauten Knall, direkt neben John schlug etwas mit großer Wucht ins Wasser und eine Wasserfontäne spritzte auf den Weg. Johns Pferd scheute nervös und John wandte seine ganze Geschicklichkeit auf, um nicht abgeworfen zu werden. Die anderen Pferde reagierten ähnlich und Major Carter ließ ein durchdringendes: „Halt!“ ertönen.

Es gab einen weiteren Knall und fast zwanzig Meter vom Weg entfernt krachte ein Geschoss in einen der Bäume mit den tiefhängenden Ästen. Mit einem lauten Ächzen zersplitterte der Stamm und die gewaltige Baumkrone kippte zur Seite, riss einen kleineren Baum mit, um schließlich mit einem gewaltigen Platsch in den Sumpf zu krachen und laut gurgelnd und schmatzend zu versinken.

Die Faustrohre! Das hörte sich ganz genauso an, wie die Faustrohre, die die Genii zu Übungszwecken vorgeführt hatten. Und da sie hier noch auf dem Gebiet der Genii waren, war es wohl klar, wer die Angreifer waren.

In Johns Magen ballte sich eisige Furcht zusammen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Genii irgendwie herausgefunden hatten, dass er ein Geistspringer war und jetzt wollten sie ihn wieder zurückbringen! Und wenn ihnen das gelänge, würde das mit Sicherheit keinen komfortablen Hausarrest für ihn bedeuten.

„Verteidigungsposition!“, brüllte Major Carter und die Bewaffneten formierten sich und richteten ihre Waffen aus.  
In unregelmäßigen Abständen schlugen Schüsse neben ihnen ein – mal näher dran, mal weiter weg. Einige Bäume wurden getroffen und versanken im Sumpf, aber glücklicherweise schien die Treffsicherheit der Faustrohre auf größere Entfernungen nicht die beste zu sein, denn bisher gab es noch keinen Toten zu beklagen.

Doch die Genii setzten nicht nur auf ihre neuen Waffen. Es folgte eine Salve von Pfeilen, gerade als auch die Bodenschützen des Seenreichs, die ersten Pfeile auf die bis dato noch unsichtbaren Feinde abfeuerten. Sie waren dabei klar im Nachteil, denn die Genii konnten sich überall verbergen, während sie auf dem Bohlenweg ein gut sichtbares Ziel abgaben.

„Angreifer von links!“, rief Elizabeth Weir und sie sahen, dass sich durch die Sümpfe einige flache Boote näherten, von denen ebenfalls Pfeile abgeschossen wurden. Irgendwie war es den Genii offensichtlich gelungen, die Bewohner des Sumpfes auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.  
Ihre wendigen, kleinen Boote, ihre absolute Ortskenntnis und die Tarnfarben, in denen ihre Kleidung gehalten war, die sie mit dem Hintergrund nahezu verschmelzen ließen, machten sie zu sehr gefährlichen Gegnern.

„Von rechts auch!“, schrie Rodney und Major Carter teilte ihre Bewaffneten zur Verteidigung auf die drei Seiten auf.

Eine kurze Überschlagsrechnung machte John schnell klar, dass sie gegen diese Übermacht keine Chance haben würden. Die ersten Bogenschützen des Seenreichs stürzten bereits getroffen ins Wasser, eines der Pferde, das vom Weg abgekommen war, versank wild um sich schlagend im Sumpf.

Rodney fiel ebenfalls vom Rücken seines Tieres und John schrie: „Nein!“  
Erst in dem Moment stellte er fest, dass Rodney abgestiegen war und auf ihn zu lief.

Im selben Augenblick tauchte am Ende des Bohlenweges ein weiterer Trupp von zehn schwer bewaffneten Genii auf, die von weiteren Bogenschützen unterstützt wurden. Ein pockennarbiger Mann in einem langen schwarzen Mantel über der Uniform, löste sich aus dem Trupp, hob die Hand und das Feuer wurde eingestellt.

„Ich bin Acastus Kolya, der Oberkommandierende der Genii. Wir wollen John Sheppard und Rodney McKay lebend haben, dann lassen wir die anderen unbehelligt abziehen“, rief er mit tönender Stimme.  
„Der Botschafter und John Sheppard stehen unter meinem Schutz, ich werde sie Ihnen nicht ausliefern“, brüllte Major Carter ebenso laut zurück.

In der Zwischenzeit war Rodney bei John angekommen und John sagte sofort: „Ich gehe nicht zurück!“  
„Natürlich nicht!“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe einen Plan.“

„McKay und Sheppard sind für die Freilassung eines Wraith verantwortlich!“, donnerte Kolya wütend. „Das Monster hat bereits sechs Wachleute getötet!“  
„Das ist eine Lüge. Die beiden haben gar n…“

„Sollen wir die Faustrohre einsetzen, die wir in den Kisten verstaut haben?“, fragte John.  
„Nein.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden dich einsetzen.“

Kolya zückte sein Schwert. „Wir haben McKays schwarzen Umhang in der Zelle des Wraith gefunden und ein Dienstbote hat zugegeben, die beiden gesehen haben, wie sie die Kellergewölbe verließen!“  
„Das ist eine haltlose Unterstellung!“ Major Carter winkte einem der Bogenschützen, neben sie zu treten. „Oder wollen Sie allen Ernstes andeuten, dass die Genii einen Wraith in ihrem Gefängnis gefangen gehalten haben?“

John rief überrascht: „Mich? Du meinst …?“ Rodney wollte, dass er Kolya unschädlich machte? Gut, das könnte er versuchen. „Ich soll Kolya …“  
„Nur Kolya, das reicht nicht. Du wirst ein solch starkes Gefühl von Rückzugswillen projizieren, dass sie *alle* nichts anderes wollen, als weg von hier.“  
„Alle?“, fragte John überrascht und zweifelnd gleichzeitig.  
„Alle.“ Rodney schaute ihn mit einer tödlichen Entschlossenheit an. „Die Genii und die Sumpfbewohner.“

„Der Wraith war ein Kriegsgefangener, was seine Freilassung umso unentschuldbarer macht!“, brüllte Kolya.

„Scheiße, Rodney.“ Versagensangst durchflutete John. Er schloss eine Sekunde die Augen und atmete tief durch. Aber es gab keine Alternative. Selbst wenn sie die Faustrohre auspackten und einsetzten – vorausgesetzt, die Genii gaben ihn die nötige Zeit dafür – , würden sie die von allen Seiten auf sie einstürmenden Angreifer nicht aufhalten könnten. Rodney hatte Recht. Er war wohl wirklich ihre beste Hoffnung – und wenn er nur Verwirrung bei ihren Gegnern hervorrufen konnte, wäre ihnen auch schon geholfen.

„In Ordnung. Versuchen wir’s.“ John nickte entschieden und streckte eine Hand aus, die Rodney sofort ergriff.  
Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, alles um sich herum auszublenden, Kolyas Drohungen, Major Carters Antworten an Kolya, die Sumpfbewohner, die mit ihren Booten näher kamen und Magister Zelenka, der sich schützend vor sie stellte, als er sah, was sie versuchen wollten.

So wie John seine Sinne der Reihe nach dämpfte, wurde das Bild in seinem Innern stärker. Es war wie ein altertümliches Schlachtengemälde. Die düstere Landschaft mit den beiden verfeindeten Parteien, die sich hier in den Sümpfen gegenüber standen. John sammelte die Kraft, die er immer noch nicht richtig beherrschte und mit voller Konzentration schleuderte er den Gedanken auf die Genii und die Sumpfbewohner, dass sie von hier weg wollten. Sofort. Umgehend. Weg. Weit weg.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut“, flüsterte Rodney und John, der für einen Augenblick Angst gehabt hatte, kopfüber in Nichts zu fallen, fiel nicht in die Schwärze, die am Rande überall auf ihn wartete. „Mach weiter so.“

Mit etwas mehr Selbstverständlichkeit sammelte John erneut seine Kräfte und wieder sandte er denselben Befehl. Kurz bevor er den Gedanken losschickte, bekam er mit, dass Kolya nicht die Absicht hatte, irgendwen am Leben zu lassen. Sein Auftrag lautete McKay und ihn selbst lebend in die Palastburg zu bringen, den Rest aber in die Sümpfe zu treiben, so dass es, falls jemand Nachforschungen anstellen würde, wie ein bedauerlicher Unfall aussehen würde.

Wut über diese Niedertracht und Verlogenheit verstärkte Johns Entschlossenheit und er schickte dem ersten Gedanken sofort einen zweiten, stärkeren hinterher. Rodney umklammerte ihn jetzt von hinten, murmelte irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr und die Sicherheit, die er mit Rodney vor zwei Abenden im Schlafzimmer gespürt hatte, war wieder zurück. Rodney würde ihn halten.

Jetzt nutzte er das Vertrauen, das er in Rodney hatte und schickte seinen Geist noch weiter aus, wiederholte den Befehl, verlieh ihm Nachdruck und ließ die Palastburg wie ein Glück verheißendes Ziel aussehen, das die Genii sofort erreichen wollten, nein, mussten. Und die Sumpfbewohner wollten nichts sehnlicher, als sich wieder in die Ruhe ihres abgeschiedenen Lebens zu begeben.

Alle wollten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Denn hier lauerte das Unheil. Das Grauen, dem sie entkommen wollten.  
John schickte seine Gedanken in die Weite der Landschaft, nahm nur am Rande einzelne Personen wahr.  
Flucht. Rückzug. Weg von hier. In die Sicherheit der Sümpfe und der Palastburg.  
Unablässig hämmerte John diese Gedanken hinaus, verlor jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum.

„Sie ziehen sich zurück!“  
„Die Bogenschützen machen kehrt!“  
„Die Boote der Sumpfbewohner drehen ab!“

Die Schreie waren so laut und so mannigfaltig, dass sie nach einer Weile auch Johns Konzentration durchdrangen. Er spürte, wie sich sein Geist wieder in seinem Körper sammelte. Bevor er die Augen aufmachte, sandte er sicherheitshalber noch einen weiteren Gedanken an Flucht, dann schlug er langsam die Augen auf.

Er saß auf dem Boden, im Dreck, Rodney hatte seine Arme von hinten um ihn herum geschlungen. Hielt ihn fest. Gab ihm Sicherheit. Sein Hintern wurde langsam nass, denn ein Sumpf war nichts, wo man sich hinsetzen sollte. Alles weichte durch. Gut, dass er noch eine Ersatzhose bei sich hatte. Die blaue, die auch viel wärmer war.

„Bist du wieder bei uns?“, fragte Rodney grinsend. „Ich meine, weil du dir schon wieder Sorgen um deinen Hintern und deine Hose machst.“ Erleichterung und ein Hauch von Heiterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Oh, habe ich laut gesprochen?“ John duckte den Kopf.  
„Ja“, grinste Rodney. „Aber das macht nichts. Du hast tatsächlich die Genii vertrieben. Und die Sumpfbewohner. Alle. Da kannst du verdammt noch mal alles sagen, was du willst.“ Er strahlte jetzt über das ganze Gesicht. „Du warst so phantastisch, John!“

Major Carter kam angerannt und kniete sich vor ihm in den Dreck. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt.  
„Ja.“ John nickte, er schwebte noch immer auf einem Hoch, von dem er noch nicht ganz herunter war.  
Major Carter fummelte etwas aus ihrer Jackentasche und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch an. „Sie bluten“, meinte sie und zeigte auf sein Gesicht.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte John, dass etwas Warmes, Feuchtes über seine Lippen rann. Er wischte es mit dem Taschentuch auf und der Stoff wurde rot.  
„Nasenbluten“, erklärte Rodney. „Das kommt schon mal bei ganz besonders starker Konzentration vor“, beruhigte er ihn.

John wischte noch einmal über seine Oberlippe und legte dann den Kopf nach hinten auf Rodneys Schulter. Das war ein überwältigendes Gefühl gewesen. Er hatte sich für ein paar Augeblicke so mächtig wie noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt. Ein Feldherr, der ein ganzes Heer mit seinen Gedanken befehligte. Es war berauschend und durchaus ein wenig süchtig machend gewesen. John ahnte, dass es auch dem Gebiet noch Etliches zu lernen gab. Dass man dem Sog der Macht nicht einfach nachgeben durfte.

„Alle Genii sind abgezogen, in heilloser Hast und völlig ungeordnet. Kolya hat versucht, etwas Ordnung herein zu bringen, aber auch er hat sich beim Rückzug immer wieder hektisch umgeschaut und offensichtlich ebenso wie die anderen nur noch den Gedanken an Flucht in seinem Kopf gehabt“, erklärte Major Carter und legte ihre Hand kurz auf Johns Arm und dann auf Rodneys Schulter. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie schon so stark sind.“

„Ich auch nicht“, gestand ihr John mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein. Er richtete sich auf und fügte hinzu: „Aber ohne Rodney, ohne die Sicherheit, dass er mich fängt, hätte ich es nicht gekonnt.“ Er zog seinen Handschuh aus und mit seiner jetzt einigermaßen sauberen Hand strich er über Rodneys Wange.

Rodney schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, doch bevor der Augenblick ins Sentimentale kippen konnte, wedelte er mit seiner linken Hand und meinte: „Ja, ja. Alle sind allen dankbar. Händeschütteln und Schulterklopfen inklusive. Aber auch mein Hintern wird mit jeder Minute durchweichter und ich wäre wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn mir jemand aufhelfen würde.“

Major Carter lachte und streckte Rodney eine Hand hin, Magister Zelenka streckte John eine hin und so stand er eine Sekunde später auf leicht unsicheren Beinen. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf, dass eine rein geistige Tätigkeit so anstrengend sein konnte.

„Kolya hatte übrigens den Auftrag, uns beide lebend zurück zu bringen, der Rest der Gesellschaft sollte im Moor umkommen und es sollte wie ein Unfall aussehen.“ John wollte Klarheit, damit das Seenreich wusste, dass man den Genii nicht trauen konnte.  
„Was?“ Major Carters Ausruf machte deutlich, dass sie nicht mit solch einem Verrat gerechnet hatte.  
„Nichts wie weg hier“, meinte Magister Zelenka und sprach damit allen aus dem Herzen.  
Major Carter ließ wieder aufsitzen und befahl, so schnell wie möglich die Sümpfe zu verlassen.

Rodney reichte John seinen Handschuh an und sagte: „Verstehst du jetzt, John, warum ein starker Geistspringer manchmal wichtiger und bedeutender für den Ausgang einer Schlacht sein kann, als eine ganze Abteilung Bogenschützen?“

„Aber nur ein Geistspringer, der von seinem Vertrauten unterstützt wird.“ Er nahm den Handschuh entgegen und ließ seine Finger über Rodneys gleiten. „Deshalb werde ich dich auch behalten“, flüsterte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf Rodneys Lippen, die sich gerade zu einem empörten „Oh!“ verzogen.

Rodney küsste zurück, ließ John seine Zungenspitze an den Lippen spüren und beugte seinen Kopf dann ein wenig zurück. „Wer hier wen behält, sehen wir ja noch“, meinte er. Aber seine Augen straften seinen brummeligen Ton Lügen.

„Ihr bekommt im nächsten Gasthaus ein gemeinsames Zimmer“, versprach Major Carter.  
„Mit nur einem Bett“, fügte Magister Zelenka hinzu. „Aber jetzt lasst uns endlich dahin reiten. Nur noch zwei Stunden und wir sind alle in Sicherheit.“

Ja, noch zwei Stunden und sein altes Leben war nur noch Vergangenheit. John strahlte Rodney an, stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt neben dem Mann, der ihn herausgefordert hatte, das hier alles zu akzeptieren, in sein neues Leben. Endlich fühlte es sich richtig gut an, ein Geistspringer zu sein. Er freute sich auf das Seenreich.

 

 

 

©Antares, Januar- März 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Die Fanart basiert auf Screenshots aus dem Videospiel "The Whitcher". John und Rodneys Kopf sind von stargatecaps.com
> 
> Anmerkung/Warnung: Es gibt Erwähnung von zweifelhalft einvernehmlichem Sex in der Vergangenheit, aber nicht in der Zeitebene, in der die Story spielt.  
> Es gibt Erwähnung von anderen Het- und Slashpairings.


End file.
